Where lightning left its mark
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: Two new superheroes join the YJ team, what exactly would it mean? Double the amount of adventures, intrigues and events of course. Nightwing/OC, Zatanna/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This story is a collaboration of me and TheGreenScar. This whole thing started as just goofing around and making short dialogs between YJ team members, and after some time we thought why don't we make up our original characters and put them in YJ universe. And we did so. We made up our OCs: Sam and Marina and they joined the YJ team. We haven't thought it would go so far, so character's nick names are the same as ours. So, maybe it looks kinda like Mary Sue, but we tried not to make it horrible. =) And the longer dialogs got, the more difficult it was to change their nick names, so we decided to let it stay as it is.**

**So, basically this story's about OCs' adventures and their interactions with the team members.**

**We hope you like reading it as much as we had fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Young Justice only our OCs.**

**Here we go.**

The team began to assemble in the main room after Nightwing called them in on a mission. Cassie, Conner, Zatanna and Robin all filled in to hear the mission briefing.

"Alright here is our mission," Nightwing starts bringing up two profiles, one of a black haired blue eyed boy that Zatanna thought couldn't be any older than her and the other was of a short haired brunette with grey eyes and a small frame. "We are to recon these two for possible threats...and if there isn't one then we'll extend an invitation to the team." he finishes.

"What do we know on them?" the young Robin asks.  
"On the girl we have little to nothing but on the boy we have a few video tapes of him performing feats requiring both immense superstrength and speed, if he is hostile do not engage, he is to be considered extremely dangerous...even to you Superboy." Nightwing says Conner huffs before looking back to the picture of the boy.  
"Alright the mission is strictly stealth DO NOT under any circumstance approach them, if they are friendly then we don't want to spook them...any questions?" Nightwing asks, seeing that there are none they all load up in the bio-ship and head for Gotham.

_Gotham..._

"Hey yo, hotshot! I'm home, I bought you something." Roxy shouted from the hall putting her bags on the floor and kicking her boots off. She knew he had superhearing but she liked to shout from the hall like in those stupid TV shows she watched when she cooked.  
But there was no answer. She frowned and proceeded to his room in the end of the hall.  
"Scar, please don't let me see you jerking off." she said with a smirk and swung his door open to see him in his bed with some ginger girl, they were both naked and fortunately under the covers. "Oh my God, MY EYES!" Roxy backed away covering her face with a palm.  
"You told me you didn't have a girlfriend." the ginger shrieked.  
'I-I don't.. she's a.." he stammered, everything was happening too fast.  
"I'm his cousin!" Roxy came to rescue her friend from a long explaining tirade.  
"Yeah, right, she's my cousin."  
"Yeah, Mary Conroy, nice to meet you." Roxy waved her free hand, the one that wasn't covering her eyes.  
"I think I better go now." the ginger stood up, got dressed quickly and left their apartment.

"Mary Conroy?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"What, you weren't going to tell her my real name, were you?" she shrugged. When she moved to States from Russia she changed her name so it would be harder for those people who experimented on her to find her, only Scar knew her real identity. He saved her when a bunch of thugs was trying to rape her after they had beaten her, so he kicked their asses and took Roxy to his place to help her injuries heal.  
"No, I wasn't because you were NOT supposed to be here! You told me you'll be shopping all day!" he sat upright and rubbed his face with his palms exasperatedly.  
"I was, but I finished earlier, well I'm sorry for ruining your little sex spree, but as I said, I bought you something." she smiled.  
"Okay, what is it?" he sighed and looked at her.  
She went to the hall and brought a paper bag with something in it.  
"Open it." she was shifting from one foot to another in anticipation. He opened the bag and took a white t-shirt out of it. There was a print on the front with Scar lion from Lion King Cartoon. That Scar was lying on the ground with a bored expression and there was logo beneath him saying 'I'm surrounded by idiots'.  
He laughed.  
"Do you like it?" She beamed at him.  
"Yeah." he smiled, sometimes she was mischievous and obnoxious and pissing him off but at times like this he remembered why he let her stay after she was healed from those injuries those jerks made her suffer, although she was going to leave his apartment after he rescued her.  
" So what else did you get?" he asks looking in the bags, she pulls out some jeans and a few shirts for him along with an oversized hoodie, she had gotten herself a few skin tight t-shirts with skinny jeans and a new pair of boots.  
"So did you get any food?" he asks with a smirk, Roxy's eyes widen, she totally forgot about the food she was supposed to get.  
He holds up a hand as she tries to explain "It's okay I ordered pizza, no pepperoni or onions" he says, Roxy beams and kisses him on the cheek.  
"I knew I kept you around for a reason." she says.  
"If I remember correctly this is my apartment...and if memory serves I was the one who rescued you and fixed your inj-" he was about to finish when his hearing picked up on a low flying aircraft. Too low to be a jet but too quiet sounding to be a helicopter.  
"Scar what is it-" she was cut off when he raised a hand, he smirks when he hears a familiar voice to Gotham.  
"Nightwing..." he whispers before leaving in a gust of wind leaving a very confused Roxy in his wake.

The bio-ship was currently in camouflage mode approaching the outskirts of Gotham were the latest intel placed the two living, the bioship landed about a 500 ft from the apartment in an abandoned lot that Nightwing had chosen ahead of plan in case they needed a quick getaway, once they had landed Nightwing walked out first and turned to address the team.

"Alright, Cassie, you and Megan fly over head stick and give us an aerial view, Robin, you and I will get as close as possible, Superboy, I need you to provide backup in case he gets suspicious."  
"Too late for that." Superboy says pointing to a figure floating about 10 ft off the ground in what looked like a blacked out version of Superman's cape minus the 'S' on the chest, upon closer inspection Nightwing saw that the uniform took on a more armor like appearance, this put Nightwing a little on edge as the rest of the team took their stances, Robin pulled out his retractable bow staff as the rest of them took fighting stances.

The figure floated down and landed a few feet in front of Nightwing, his eyes glowed blue and the team readied themselves but when the figure's eyes returned to normal they seemed to relax a bit.

"Name is Scar...I take it you're here to see if we are a threat or not." Scar states extending his hand to Nightwing, Nightwing looks at it before accepting it hesitantly noticing how iron like this guy's grip was.

"Nightwing, and yeah something like that, so are you?" no need to beat around the bush now.  
Scar smiles. "No, you have nothing to worry about from me or Roxy...unless you get jealous about us moving in on the crime fighting turf."  
Nightwing smirks and holds his right hand up signaling to the team that it is alright to relax, Robin put his staff back onto his belt and approached Scar his gloved hand outstretched.

"Robin...I've seen you on TV and on Batman's computer, I especially liked the one where you embarrassed Bane in the middle of his speech about how he was going to bring Gotham to its knees." the little bird said, Scar accepted the hand and smiled at the memory.

"Thanks...when I saw how big he was I thought I might actually get to fight someone that could match my strength but I guess not." Robin cracks a smile, Scar had humiliated Bane in front of the news, normally Scar would have let Batman or even Robin handle it but he saw to many civilians in harm's way so he intervened.

"Superboy...that material looks familiar where is it from?" the clone asks shaking Scar's hand as Zatanna, Cassie and M'gann start to approach.  
"Krypton...it was sort of a birthday present if you will." he tells them, Nightwing quirks a brow.  
"So you're Kryptonian...that explains all those things you were able to do." Nightwing states, he turns to the three girls.  
"This is Zatanna, Miss Martian and Wonder Girl." the three girls nod and offer their hands, Scar shakes them but when he gets to Zatanna she gives him a smile that had something in his stomach turn flips, but he could sort those out later, their handshake lasted longer than was necessary as Zatanna could feel heat begin to creep up her cheeks as she looked into Scar's blue eyes, she eventually released his hand grateful that it was dark that way he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"So since introductions out of the way and you're obviously not a threat, what do you think about joining us?" Nightwing states, Scar raises an eyebrow.  
"You mean join your team of heroes?" Scar asks wondering if he had heard him right.  
"We're always looking to expand out ranks, and with what you bring to the table you would be at the fore front of most missions, even Roxy would be on the top of the deploy list." Nightwing tells him, Scar thinks it over for a moment before smiling.  
"Sure why not..." he says shrugging; he could have sworn he heard Zatanna's heart beat slightly faster as she smiled at his answer.

Nightwing nods before reaching into a hidden pocket on his wrist and handing Scar two card's with different codes on them with a map on the back of one that showed the location of something called Zeta tubes, Scar looked back to Nightwing.  
"I'll tell Roxy the good news and meet you later after we pack and stuff..." Nightwing nodded and turned back to the bio-ship, the rest of the team falling in behind their leader except for Zatanna who lingered for a bit.  
"Nice to meet you, Scar" she says turning back to the bio-ship, Scar smiles at her and now he was sure he heard her heart beat faster as she turned to the ramp of the ship, she turned one last time before the ramp closed and let her eyes meet his, the feelings he had earlier returning as he watched the ship take off.

Scar eyed the card before floating off into the night sky back to the apartment, smiling the entire time thinking about how Roxy was going to react to the news.

When he opened the door to their apartment Roxy came out of the kitchen to greet him with "Where the hell have you been?"  
"I was walking, MOM." he came closer and ruffled her short hair. She let out an exasperated grunt.  
"Argh! You know I hate when you do this! And I mean both, my hair and leaving in the middle of the conversation without even a word! What was that all about?"  
"If I say something awesome will you calm down?" he grinned sheepishly.  
"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "What happened?"  
"I heard the Young Justice Team bio-ship and Nightwing came out." he saw a slight blush on her cheeks. He knew Roxy had a small crush on Nightwing and she never missed the news reports if he was on the TV. "So, they were going to spy on us, and I just made everything easy and came to him by myself to tell him we're not a threat. And now the good news is..." he paused theatricality.  
"Oh c'mon!" she dragged him by the sleeve of his shirt. "Tell me!"  
"He wants us on the team!" he beamed.  
"What?" her eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean, Young Justice Team, like real superheroes team?"  
"Exactly. He gave us two passwords, so we could use the zeta-tubes to get into their secret base."  
Roxy sat on the couch slowly, her expression blank. After some time she turned to Scar again.  
"Ha-ha, very funny! This is because of Nightwing, right? You made this all up just to embarrass me." she stared at him with a cocky grin thinking she uncovered his trick.  
"Nope. Here, have a look." and he handed her the two plastic cards with an YJ logo on each. "It's the real deal. Let's go pack."  
She covered her mouth with her palm. "Oh my god! We're on the team!" she squealed. "We're gonna be super heroes!"  
"That's right." he smirked.

**A/N: So, what do you think? How was it? Please, please review!**

**Also, TheGreenScar made a few amazing arts for this fic. Go check it out and tell him he's awesome=))) the pictures hosted on tinypic dot com. Just add these parts to make the link work:**

**This is Scar /view . php? pic=206defa&s=6  
**

**We really hope you like it!=)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry about the delay, between school, my birthday and just life in general Roxy and I sort of got sidetracked from this story but rest assured we will make up for it with the next few chapters =) and we will be updating you a lot sooner that this I promise :)**

******Also some of you alerted and faved this story, so you might as well leave a review telling us why you did that =) your opinion is very important for us.**

Scar smiled at the girls reaction as he walked back to his room to pack, he pulled out a duffle bag and put a few shorts and a couple of jeans in there, he pulled out a piece of cloth from underneath the bed and slowly unfolded it revealing 3 Kryptonian crystals, 2 were storage devices that had videos and history of Krypton on them and the other was a sort of sentient computer that he used from time to time. After carefully placing the crystals into the bag he put a few extra electronics into it before zipping it up and heading towards Roxy's room.

Scar leaned up against the door frame that lead to Roxy's room with an amused expression on his face as he watched the brunette scurry around tossing articles of clothing everywhere, after about 30 minutes Roxy had decided on what she wanted to take with her and zipped up two very large suitcases.

"Alright, Scar, let's go." she said, Scar smiled and in a burst of speed took his and her bags to the tubes before coming back and picking her up and taking off towards the tubes, he set her down with a smirk as Roxy eyed the phone booth warily.

"You first." she said, Scar gave a small laugh and stepped through and entered one of the codes he had into the number pad, Roxy watched in awe as orange energy engulfed him causing Scar to vanish, she hesitantly stepped in with her bags and pushed in the remaining code, she jumped slightly when she felt the energy course through her before she was transported away to the Cave.

When she appeared Scar was already shaking hands with someone, she then recognized as Superboy. It felt very awkward; she was standing in the middle of a huge hall with a bunch of different-looking heroes staring at her. _'Gosh, there's no flowers growing on my face, stop staring at me'_ she thought feeling a bit nervous. Scar apparently felt himself much better as he already introduced himself to the team much earlier.  
She stepped closer to them all dragging her suitcases awkwardly.  
"Hey." she said hesitantly.  
"Oh, and this is Roxy." Scar said pointing towards the brunette girl. She waved her hand at them.

Robin smirked and greeted her with a handshake.  
"Robin...well the newest Robin, anyway welcome to the team Roxy." the little bird said shaking her hand, Roxy smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks...this is a bit overwhelming to be honest." she says looking up and around the room they were in, it looked like a hollowed out mountain from her perspective.

A chuckle came from her right and when she turned she saw Nightwing standing next to Scar and a beautiful raven haired girl at Scar's side.  
"That's what I said when I first arrived in the cave...don't worry you will get used to it...welcome to the team." Nightwing said, Roxy blushed and accepted his hand sheepishly looking everywhere but into his eyes.  
"Thanks..." she replied, Scar had a smirk on his face as he watched his friend meet her crush, he could tell she was trying to come up with something to say so he rode to her rescue.  
"I don't know about the rest of you...but it's late and I'm a little tired, you said something about rooms?" Scar said, Nightwing nodded and led the two down a hallway towards the living quarters.

**~XXX~**

Roxy woke up the next morning and nearly had a small heart attack when she couldn't recognize the place she was in. After a few moments she remembered what happened yesterday and calm down a bit. She had a night full of dreams about Nightwing in different clothes, like what he could probably wear when he's a civilian and stuff. But mostly he didn't wear any clothes at all. She smiled to herself, oh, if he only knew. And now she'll be living with him in the same…erm…building? Is cave in the mountain even a building? She wondered while taking her shower. It was a major relief when she was told they will have a private bathrooms in their bedrooms, because she didn't want to wash herself in some common place, especially in the morning…although naked Nightwing..._'Oh, how am I supposed to do heroic stuff when I can't concentrate?'_ she dried her hair with a towel and then turned it around her body. It was plain white terry towel, but Nightwing said that she and Scar will soon get the new ones with their names on it, so it wouldn't get lost in laundry.  
She heard a knock on the door and came to open. There was Scar standing in the door way already dressed.  
"Morning." he looked her up and down. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
"I was going to. Why?"  
"Because…" but he didn't finish as a certain dark haired Batman's sidekick appeared in the doorway right beside him.  
"We have a training session in 15 minutes, get rea-" but he trailed off as he stepped closer and saw Roxy's current half-naked state. She used to Scar seeing her like this, so it didn't bothered her, but Nightwing was a totally different thing. She blushed heavily.  
"Hey." she waved her hand lightly almost losing her towel on the way which made her even more embarrassed.  
"Hrrmm.." Richard coughed and continued. "Get ready. Meet in the main hall on a training pad." and left.  
"Nice work there." Scar couldn't hold back a laugh.  
"Oh shut up!" and she closed the door shut right in front of his nose.  
Scar laughed "You might as well open the door," he said calling out through the metal door, he heard Roxy huff.  
"Either you open the door or I tear it off, then lover boy can see you whenever he walks by." he states smugly, she lets out an exasperated sigh and opens the door, the towel still around her as she gives him a look but steps to the side anyway and let him in. He looks around and noticed Roxy had begun to unpack but she still had clothes in her suitcases and some on the floor that she was undoubtedly trying to impress a certain bird with, he sat on the edge of her bed as she started to get dressed, they had gotten used to each other's antics long ago.

"So remind me again, why I let you in here? Your obviously not in here to watch me get dressed." she asks tossing here towel at his face, he catches it with ease and tosses it towards the laundry basket.  
"Actually I came here to tell you who you're going to be sparring against." he starts, she quirked an eyebrow as she finished putting her underwear on and began to pull up some shorts.  
"Wonder Girl." Roxy freezes for a split second.  
"Great..." she huffs as she reaches for one of her black wife beaters. "First day here and I'm going to get embarrassed." she mumbles putting the shirt on over her sports bra.  
"No you won't, the same thing that makes her formidable, is the same thing that is going to help you win." he states as Roxy plops down on the bed next to him.  
"And what would that be, I'm not a super-strong invulnerable alien that can move faster than my lightning." she states sarcastically, he smiles.

"Her training gives her a certain...cockiness in battle, her braces will block your lightning but if you keep her on the defensive she will start to get frustrated and begin to make mistakes, that's when you exploit her weakness." he tells her.  
"How do you know all this stuff?" she asks, they just moved in last night and he already knew weaknesses.  
He shrugs. "I had Lara hack into the Cave's computers and I read up on everybody...including your lover boy." he says slyly as he stands to leave.

But she quickly extended her hand and grabbed his jeans almost pulling them down making him sit back next to her.  
"First of, stop calling him my lover boy, and second, what did you get?" he chuckled seeing her excited expression.  
"So eager to know, huh?" it was like teasing her became one of his hobbies during the years.  
"Just tell me!"  
"Don't you want to find everything by yourself?"  
"I may not have a chance to ever do that, I've seen him on the TV with that Batgirl, I think something's going on between them. So, I just stay in the shadows as a quiet harmless stalker. Yeah, I know I'm pathetic." she rolled her eyes. "Just tell me already."  
He laughed. "After what he saw today I doubt he would ever look at Batgirl again."  
"How do you know? it's not like you've seen her naked." she crinkled her nose.  
"Actually I did..."  
"What?" she looked at him incredulously. He could feel his cheeks heat up a bit.  
"Remember that ginger girl you came up upon in my bedroom, the day you bought me a t-shirt?"  
"NO! You dog!" she smiled mischievously and poked him in the ribs. "Nice job." and she gave him a high five.  
"So, believe me, even if there was something between them, you definitely shouldn't get yourself out of the race. And I'm saying this because I've seen you BOTH naked." he smirked.

"How did you know it was her though?" she asks "Was it a super sense type thing?...maybe you peeked under her cowl with that X-ray vision of yours."  
"Something like that..." he starts "I had helped Batgirl once before and we kind of kicked things off from there and I guess curiosity got the better of me and I may have taken a look under the cowl." he says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Looks like you did more than look under the cowl from what I saw." she says, Scar gives her a _'Really?'_ look.  
"And here I was ready to tell you Nightwing's name and what color eyes he has, but if you're going to be snarky..." he states with a smirk, he begins to stand again only to be met with a wall of lightning in front of him.

He turns and looks at her "You and I both know that won't stop me." he says with the same smirk on his face.  
"Got your attention though, didn't it?" she states triumphantly, he chuckles before turning and walking through the wall of lightning, bolts striking all over his body and arcing across his skin as he walks through, Roxy quickly follows.

"Scar get your ass back here." she states in an even voice, he starts to run down the hall when she leaps onto his back wrapping her arms and legs around him.

That's how the rest of the team saw them coming in the training room. Roxy was on Scar's back closing his eyes with her palms from behind.  
"X-ray vision remember?" he said with a laugh.  
"I do! That's what makes this even more fun." she giggled.  
Everyone on the team laughed at their antics and turned back to their leader and waited for the training session.

Nightwing shook his head at the two new members with a smirk on his face _'At least they like to have fun.'_ he thought, Scar let Roxy hop off his back as he came to stand next to Zatanna who had come from the tower to watch the two initiates, although the Kryptonian standing next to her may have had something to do with it, a smile came to his face as he stood next to the magician. Zatanna couldn't help herself but return it as her stomach started to tie itself in knots as she took a sideways glance and his Kryptonian physique, he was taller than Conner with slightly more prominent muscles but he still had that same boyish look on his face that Conner had.

"Alright time to evaluate what you to bring to the table...up first Roxy and Cassie." Roxy inhaled a deep breath and steadied herself; Scar leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Remember what I said, keep her on the defensive." Roxy nods and steps out on the training pad.

Roxy saw a smug look on the blonde headed girl's face, Cassie thought this was going to be an easy fight, but once Nightwing said go she immediately found herself on the defensive as she used her braces to block the incoming lightning that was coming from Roxy's hands, Roxy could see Cassie was struggling and decided to crank it up a notch, everyone but Scar and Conner took a step back as lightning began to crackle around Roxy like it had a mind of its own, but Scar knew she had full control over her powers as he saw lightning begin to flow along the floor towards Cassie's feet. Cassie saw what her opponent was trying to do and after she dodged a particularly big bolt she took the offensive and struck wildly with a right hook, her Amazonian training going out the window as she continued to throw wild punches at the brunette, Cassie lunged with a left jab leaving her midsection open for Roxy's counter, when Roxy saw the slip up she brought her knee up hard to the girls stomach, Cassie let out a sputter when the knee knocked the wind out of her, but Roxy quickly came with a lightning charged right that sent Cassie to the floor as Cassie tried to stand she was quickly pinned down by a cocoon of lightning that danced just inches from her face.

"Wonder Girl: Fail." the computer rang out, Roxy held out her hand to Cassie as her lightning died down, Cassie took the hand gratefully.  
"Nice moves, where did you learn to fight like that?" Cassie asks placing a hand over her stomach.  
"Scar taught me practically everything I know." she says pointing to the smiling Kryptonian, Cassie looks to him then back to Roxy.  
"You think he would teach me?" she asks, Roxy nods.  
"Sure, just ask him, he might look intimidating but he really is just a big teddy bear." she states  
"I heard that." Scar huffs, Roxy waves him off with a smile.  
"You hear everything." she counters, Scar gives a small laugh.  
"True."

"Alright, next up is Scar and L'gann." Scar activates his armor and steps out onto the pad, the armor took on its normal black. Scar watched as his opponent bulked up.  
"Anyone ever tell you that you look like a giant toad?" Scar asks, the entire team tries to stifle laughs except for M'gann who shot Scar a look.  
"You won't be so cocky when I plant your face on the ground land-strider." L'gann states angrily, Roxy laughs aloud at that remark.  
"As if fish breathe." Roxy tells the overgrown toad, Zatanna holds her hand up to her mouth to cover her laugh while the rest of the team began to laugh at the comment.

L'gann charged before the cue raising both his hands above his head and bringing them down where Scar was, Scar smirked and easily sidestepped the attack, the force that the attack hit the ground with blew Scar's cape slightly as he sidestepped another wild punch, Roxy knew Scar could have ended the fight the second it started but she knew he was just playing with L'gann like a cat plays with a mouse before it eats it. L'gann was getting angry and it showed as his strikes started to become sloppy, Scar didn't even have to use his speed to dodge the strikes.

"Oh, just end it already before he embarrasses himself further." Roxy calls out smugly, Scar smirks as he catches L'gann's right haymaker in his hand and twists his opponents arm forcing L'gann to his knees in pain, once the hulking toad was at eye level he swiftly head-butted him, nearly knocking the hero out as he skidded across the pad.

"Lagoon Boy: Fail." the computer rang out as Megan rushed to her boyfriend's side, Conner walks up and pats Scar on the back.  
"Nice job...been wanting to do that to him for ages." he tells his fellow Kryptonian, Scar gives a small laugh.  
"Good Job, you two. You will be good additions to the team, consider yourself initiated." Nightwing tells the two heroes. "Alright guys, that's it for the day, you have the rest of the day off...enjoy yourselves." the entire team celebrated at the revelation that they have a free day.

"To the beach!" Beast Boy called out, a resounding yes went out as the team headed to the beach, everyone intent on enjoying their free day, you never know when an invading army from outer space might attack and ruin your fun. Scar started to walk towards the beach when Roxy came up beside him.

"Told you would do good." he whispers smugly in her ear, Roxy smiles and shoves him playfully.

"Yeah, well, you cheated using Lara, you know that right?" she says, Scar puts his hand over his heart and feigns hurt.

"Roxy! I'm offended that you would think such a thing…" he trails off when he sees the water, a malicious smirk coming to his face as he picks Roxy up bridal style who was still in her workout clothes, she looks at Scar then the water as it dawns on her.

"Don't you…" but she was cut off as he sped off to the water and waded in waist deep and dropped her in, Roxy sputtered and coughed and finally managed to look at Scar with her best death glare.

"You are so DEAD!" she roars as lightning starts to crackle around her fingers, Scar smiles as he takes off with his speed. The entire team enjoying the show that the two superheroes were putting on as they began to set up the beach and enjoy their day off, none of them worrying about what tomorrow might bring.

**A/N Again so sorry for the delay, we sort of got sidetracked and never really updated even though we have had chapter 2 for a while now :/ but here it is and we both hope that you will stick with us because we have plenty of other chapters planned and written out :) so please R/R and if you want to you can ask questions to the characters and we will do our best to write down what they say =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry, guys, for the long wait again! We don't even have an excuse for that, I guess. But here's the next chapter. Please, read and review! I looked through the stats and there're some of you guys who alerted and faved the story, please tell us what you think about the story so far! We'd really appreciate it)**

After Roxy managed to get out of the water and kick Scar's ass a few times she decided she still needed to change current attire to a more proper one.

"Okay, enough, Scar, stop!" she giggled covering her face with her palms as Scar was splashing water on it. "I'll go back to put my bikini on and stuff." she turned around and headed to the bedroom quarters. She was passing by the training room when she saw Nightwing standing in front of the main computer looking through her file. There was an old picture of her when she still had a long blonde hair, she was standing in the lab, wearing a lab coat, her hair was up in a pony tail and she had black plastic-framed glasses. She was surrounded by smiling people, apparently they were her colleagues.  
"You could've asked me instead of spying on me, you know." she felt a bit angry, she knew he probably had to find out about her past, for the league business and stuff, to make sure she was secure and reliable, but it still was unpleasant to find out like that, he's been spying on her.  
He flinched a little. Apparently Batman's sidekick still didn't have a self control like his mentor's.  
"Scar gave me this, so I wouldn't have to spy. All's fair."  
"Yeah, right." she didn't know why, but she felt offended. Maybe because she had a crush on this guy and thought about him as a better person. But he didn't have a crush on her, so he had no reasons to be nice and match that image of a perfect hero she fancied in her head.  
She continued to walk towards her room when a hand fell on her shoulder forcing her to turn around to see Nightwing. They stared at each other for a few moments until he felt awkward still holding her shoulder and let go.  
"Erm.. I'm sorry, I just.. I had to do that, okay?"  
"I understand. But it's still kinda hurts a bit, when somebody's watching for dirty secrets in my past behind my back." She said crossing her hands against her chest. It was a weird feeling talking to him, knowing she had a long time crush on him, but now caught him doing something unpleasant, and this was controversial, whether she liked him still or not.  
"I'm really sorry." he lowered his head. "I can't promise you, I won't do that again, because Batman might ask something about your past and stuff, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me start over and get to know you better without spying on you. Can we pretend it never happened?" he smiled. He extended his arm to her and said. "Hi, I'm Nightwing, I'm a leader of the team, who wasn't spying on you behind your back."  
She smiled and gave him a firm handshake. "Hi, I'm Roxy, your new teammate; I got my powers during the experiment back in Russia. And I hate to talk about it."  
He chuckled. "Well, that's fair. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too. So, if the leader doesn't mind, I'll go back to my room and put on my bikini, so I could go back to the beach to my new team now."

"Okay."

Oh screw that, she definitely had a crush on him still.

After Roxy had put on her best black bikini she strode out towards the beach with a little spring in her step, she sighed when she felt the warm sand between her toes, she stood there for a moment and wriggled her toes in the sand enjoying the feel before walking towards where the team was at, she saw Zatanna laying on her back in a white bikini soaking up the sun on a blue beach towel and wondered how she had gotten dressed so fast, so she grabbed one of the spare towels and laid it down next to her. Zatanna propped up on her elbows to look down towards the beach, more specifically a certain someone on the beach.

"You like him don't you?" Roxy asks, she got her answer when she saw Zatanna's cheeks flush red and it wasn't from the sun.  
"T-that's ridiculous...I just met him last night how could I possibl..." she trailed off when she saw that Roxy wasn't buying it. "That obvious huh?"  
Roxy nods. "Oh yeah...but what's not to like? He's extremely hot, always fun to be around and is always there when you need him." she tells the magician.  
"Sounds perfect." Zatanna remarks, the two girls smile as they watch the two kryptonians see who can make a bigger cannonball splash in the ocean.  
"So why don't you ask him out?"  
Zatanna sighs. "Well I kinda sorta had a bad break up with Nightwing a few months back...and if Scar is as good as you say I don't want to fall for him then be let down again..." Zatanna states bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them, Roxy leans over and places a hand on her shoulder.  
"Trust me, Scar is one of the best out there and he would never hurt you...Scar's too much of a softie." she smirks at the last bit.  
"I heard that!" Scar yells out.  
"Shut up!" Roxy yells back playfully "Why don't you go use that superhearing of yours to go listen to some seashells?" she adds, Scar smiles before turning back to the game he was trying to beat Conner at.

Zatanna looks at Roxy with a hint of hopefulness. "You really think I should go ask him out?" Roxy nods.  
"If you don't go ask him right now I'll go ask him for you." she says with a mischievous smirk, Zatanna smiles and stands, subconsciously running her hand through her hair as she approaches the Kryptonian.  
"Hey, Scar.." she said looking at him.  
"Yeah, what's up? Wanna join?" he said splashing some water onto her body. She giggled and splashed on him back.  
"Sure." she stepped into the ocean far enough for water to reach her breasts. She played that splashing game with two kryptonians for some time, but soon Conner said he wanted some lemonade, so he left; now there were only two of them. She started to go towards the beach but he stopped her.  
"Hey, I thought you were going to say something, weren't you?" Scar couldn't help but looked down on her chest. The white fabric of her bathing suit soaked, so he could see through it even not using his X-ray vision. Her nipples grew taut because of the water and air combined, he blushed a little. She looked very hot though.  
"Yeah, actually, I was, erm.. Do you think.. erm.. maybe we could meet sometime and go somewhere to have a coffee, or something.. what do you think?" she averted her gaze.  
"Sure, that'll be great."  
"Okay." she smiled with relief. "I'll go back to the beach then."  
"Aha." he was glad his lower body was covered with the water, because he could feel a boner growing in his swim shorts. And her see-through bikini panties didn't help to get rid of it.

After regaining his composure Scar stepped out of the water and followed behind Zatanna making sure to take in her spectacular figure as she sauntered back to her towel to lay down. Scar picked up one of the towels and began to dry himself off. When he dried his face he used his X-ray vision to look through the towel and he could see Zatanna eyeing his muscles as he moved around. He smirked and decided to give her a show, he used the towel to dry his arms slowly, Zatanna could feel something turn inside her as she watched his muscles move and contract with each movement, his chest and abs the focus of her attention. She quickly shook the dirty thoughts from her head as he walked over and set his towel down next to her, he situated himself lying on his back and laying his hands on his chest. Scar heard the door to the Cave slide open and he smiled to himself.

"Here comes lover boy." he says without even opening an eye, he could practically feel Roxy's stare but it only made teasing her all the more worth it.  
"I thought I said...whoa…" she was about to scold Scar when she saw Nightwing walking towards them wearing nothing but blue swim trunks and sunglasses that hid his eyes.  
"Roxy, you're drooling." Scar states, Roxy subconsciously wipes her mouth and finds that she is indeed drooling, but what girl wouldn't at the sight their leader was presenting. Roxy felt nervous when he grabbed a towel and laid it next to her, once he had situated himself she let her eyes wander over his entire body, she could feel herself shiver as she looked over his chest. She quickly turned to keep the heat out of her cheeks but when she did she saw a smug looking Scar and a smiling Zatanna looking at her.  
"Oh go to hell you two." she huffs lying down on the blanket.

**~XXX~**

The next day Scar and Zee decided to go on a date into a small coffee shop with cozy plush chair and paunchy mugs of coffee of all sorts and cocktails. They chose the niche in the corner that has a cute table for two and a small vase with a single rose in it, just perfect for a date. She ordered latte with a piece of cheesecake and he had a huge cappuccino mug.  
She was wearing a black leather dress with a zipper in the front that complimented her figure and showed just a bit of the upper breasts. And a pair of nude colored high-heels that made her legs look even longer letting his mind wondering about how does it feel to have these legs wrap around his hips. He chose a plain grey t-shirt that made his eyes look even bluer and she caught herself lost in it. It was a little awkward at first, but Scar eased the mood with a few jokes and they found themselves really enjoying each other's company. She didn't noticed the moment when she told him about her father and some childhood stories, which you usually don't tell at the first date, But he seemed to listen to her attentively and when she said the father was trapped in a helmet, he reached for her and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly in support. She felt tingles in her fingers and a small jolt of excitement rushed through her core.  
They spent talking like that for a few hours and didn't even notice how much time has passed. Zatanna appeared to be a very nice and funny girl; he liked her more and more with every minute of their date. She was just laughing at his joke when he heard his phone beeped.  
"Sorry, I've got a message, gotta look if it's something important, excuse me." he said pulling the phone out of his jeans pocket.  
"No problem."

_'So, how's the date going, Casanova?;)_' he saw Roxy's making a funny face picture on the screen.  
_'How's operation Lover Boy going, Drooling girl?;)_' he smirked typing that one.  
_'Don't call it like that!=P I don't think he's even noticed me, so, I guess you're the one who's lucky of two of us. Have fun.'_  
He pinched the bridge of his nose wondering why his friend was so shy around that Bird guy. He put the phone back into a pocket and they ordered another round.

"What was that message all about?" she asks a little hesitantly not knowing if it was okay to ask him about that kind of thing.  
"Just Roxy being Roxy." he says with a casual shrug, Zatanna smiles and takes another sip of her latte she hands the waiter her plate, her curiosity began to override the more rational thinking part of her brain.

"So did you and her ever...you know..." she trailed off suddenly feeling embarrassed about asking her date if he had sex with his roommate.  
Scar shakes his head. "No we never had sex...I mean after I rescued her I kinda hoped something would happen between us but it never did so..." he tells her shrugging, Zatanna can't help but feel a little joy at that because it would have been awkward for her to be dating someone's ex-boyfriend if you live under the same roof.

As they looked around the coffee shop they noticed the customers were leaving and figured it was closing time. As they filed out their hands brushed up against each other and both felt the energy course through their bodies. Scar took a sideways glance and noticed Zatanna was trying to hide a blush, so in a bold move he grabs her hand and laces his fingers in hers. Zatanna was both surprised and excited at the same time. Over the last few hours she had gotten to know the real Scar and she loved what she saw he was funny, smart, caring and extremely hot all rolled into one. Zatanna felt her mind drifting to a more intimate activity but she quickly pushed those aside. She was just enjoying her hand in his at the moment, _'the dirty stuff could wait until date 2'_ she thought with a sly smirk.

After they arrived at Scar's door it got to that awkward moment where the other didn't know if it was okay to kiss the other or not, Zatanna reluctantly let go of his hand.  
"Well, Scar, I had a nice time...we should do it again." she asks with a little hopefulness in her voice, Scar smiles and nods.  
"Definitely...hey how about tomorrow? I have to head to Gotham to pick up some of the stuff I left at the apartment and after that I'm free all day...how about dinner?" he asks, Zatanna smiles.  
"That would be great...well goodnight Scar." she says with a shy wave and starts to walk away, but before she can get to far Scar gives her a light peck on the cheek.  
"Goodnight, Zatanna." he says with a smile before disappearing behind the door, Zatanna places a hand on the spot where he kissed her as a slight blush crawl up her face, after a few seconds her mind caught up with what happened and she stepped into the Zeta and transported to the watchtower with a smile on her face the rest of the night.

Scar closed the door of his bedroom, broad smile never leaving his face. He had a wonderful date, AND he's gonna have dinner with Zatanna tomorrow. What could be better? He changed in his PJ pants and put a plain white t-shirt and headed to the kitchen to drink some water.  
He saw Roxy sitting in the couch wrapped into a rug and holding a big bowl of nuts between her knees. He knew she always cracked different kinds of nuts during movies. She was holding her hand to her chest and talked along with the guy on the screen.  
"There's something about you, Poppy Moore. Every moment I'm with you I catch my breath." she made an '_ow_' face after, he chuckled and came to sit beside her.  
"Watching Wild child, _again_?" he couldn't quite understand what was that about this movie that made her watch it over and over again.  
"Yes, you've got a problem with that?" she said putting another hazelnut in her mouth.  
"You know it's for schoolgirls, right?" he grinned looking at her.  
"So what?"  
"You've watched it like a billion times and you're not a schoolgirl anymore."  
"What? It's cute and I always watch it when I'm depressed, it makes me feel better. What do you think this kind of movies is made for?"  
"For making boys cringe?" he snickered. She gave him a playful shove and gave him a 'shut up' glare.  
"By the way, how's your date?" she asked putting the movie on pause.  
Scar grabbed the remote and played the movie. "Good." he said, Roxy snatches the remote back and pauses it again.  
"That's all I get?" she asks, Scar uses his speed to grab the remote before Roxy can blink an eye and plays the movie again.  
"Yeah pretty much...what do you want me to say? That I put the moves on her and we had hot nasty sex right there on the coffee table?" he asks, Roxy gives a small laugh at Scar and reaches for the remote again.  
"That would have made things more interesting." she says with a sly smirk still trying to grab the remote. "Although I know you're too much of a boy scout to do anything like that." she adds.

"Hey!" Scar says indignantly. "You know for a fact that I was never in the boy scouts and even if I was.." he was cut off by Roxy lunging across the couch to try and get the device.  
"Give it!" she says, Scar smirks and place a hand on her chest keeping her at bay.

"Hey, Zee's boobs were not enough huh?" she said with a sarcastic smirk. He looked at his hand holding her chest and a hot blush crept up his cheeks as he realized what she implied into her words. The moment of hesitation cost him a control over remote. She grabbed it and switched the TV off, so nothing would distract her from finding out the details.  
"C'mon, don't be so mean and tell me." she pouted slightly. "Did you like her? Do you think she liked you? Are you gonna ask her out again? What she was wearing? Where did you go? What did you do?"  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second! Who are you, FBI?" he gave a small laugh at his friend's eagerness.  
"Don't change the subject, c'mon, Sam, I'm dying to know!" she whined.  
"Fine."

Scar thought about it for a moment as he recalled all of her questions. "Ummm yes, I suppose I like her, I think she may like me and I have already asked her out again...as for what she was wearing I can't believe you're asking me anything about fashion." he says, Roxy laughs but gives him a look that says continue. "As for where we went, we sat and talked at a local coffee shop and didn't really do anything other than talk." he finishes with a shrug.

"That's it?" she asks a little disappointed, Scar tries to hide the smile creeping up his face but it fails miserably.  
"You're hiding something." Roxy says putting finger on his chest "And don't think I wont fin-" she was cut off mid sentence by a yawn that had snuck up on her causing Scar to chuckle.

"Come on Marina it's time for bed." he says standing and picking her up bridal style.  
"But I don't wanna..." she says in a childish protest, Scar rolls his eyes but continues to take her to her room anyway as his warm chest and heartbeat start to lull Roxy to sleep, as he tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead he can't help but think about her words from earlier, _'What was she depressed about?' _he thinks as he heads down the hallway to his own room.

**A/N: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys, who reviewed faved and alerted the story. It always makes us happy =)**

In the morning Scar came into Roxy's room to ask her about her yesterday words about being depressed.  
She was still asleep, lying on her left side curled up, tucking her arm under her head. She looked so small and vulnerable. He sat on her bed and carefully dragged her by the shoulder.  
"Hey, Roxy, it's time to wake up." she grumbled something incoherent and turned over on her stomach. He grinned at her behavior; he knew she wasn't a morning person. He tugged on her blanket and started to pull it away slowly. She grunted exasperatedly trying to catch the blanket and failing miserably.  
"Go away or die!" she said, her voice husky from sleep.  
"Come on, Nightwing said it's gonna be a team training session today." he knew the name of their leader will help to get her attention. She turned over again to lie on her back and looked at him. It was obvious she was displeased she had to get up so early, she was frowning and no one would call her vulnerable now.  
"Come again?"  
"Nightwing wants to hold a team training with us to see how we can cooperate with others, you know, to find out what we good and bad at, so we all could work on it."  
"At what time?"  
"9 a.m."  
She looked at the alarm and threw a lightning bolt at Scar. "But it's only 7! Why the hell did you wake me up this early? What did I do to you, that you hate me so much?" she was angry as hell.  
"I don't hate you. Actually I came here to talk with you. I'm concerned about you."  
"Why?"  
"You watched that stupid movie yesterday and-" he started but she cut him off.  
"It's not stupid-" she tried to object but he grabbed her and brought her down to the bed covering her mouth.  
"Let me finish, and don't even get me started about that chick flick. Why do you like it so much anyway?" she tried to answer but it sounded like "_Mnngmm_" through his palm. "But you watch it only when you're not okay. You said you were depressed. What happened? I worry about you." He finally let her go and she sat upright trying to regain at least some of her dignity.  
"Well...I don't know really.. It's just.. we're new here, and although everybody's so nice and friendly I just can't help myself but feel a little strange, you know, like I don't belong here..Maybe it's just me and it will go away soon, but..I saw Nightwing yesterday looking through my file, he was doing it when everybody else was on the beach, and I felt like he was sneaking into something personal, that nobody should know until I trust enough to tell it myself, and it was like he doesn't trust me, although we're on the team, but we still outsiders. At least I am. Or maybe it's just a PMS, and you have nothing to worry about. Argh, forget about it, it's just stupid." she waved him off and averted her gaze.

"Marina, come on, you can't seriously believe you don't belong here." he says cupping her cheek with his hand and bringing her eyes to his, no matter how angry or how sad she was Scar's touch always managed to calm her down.  
"The team loves you...I hear them talking about how cool you are or how great your powers are, although they don't talk about you as much as they do about yours truly." he says straightening his back and giving her a smug smirk, she gives a small laugh and wraps her arms around his chest and hugs him.  
"Thanks, Sam, you always know how to cheer me up...even if it is 7 in the morning." she adds the last part a little icily causing Scar to laugh.  
"You know me being Kryptonian means I raise with the Sun." he says pulling away from the hug and looking down at his shirt that had a hole and scorch marks around. "You're lucky I wasn't wearing my lion king shirt, or you would have had a very angry Kryptonian on your hands." he says playfully, Roxy rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I got it. Now get out of my room, I wanna have a shower." she threw a pillow onto him. He caught it with a laugh and threw it back to her leaving the room.

After some time the team gathered in kitchen area, Megan was cooking breakfast for everybody. Roxy met Cassie in a corridor, so they walked to breakfast together.  
"How long have you been on the team?" Roxy asked her expression grim and sleepy even though she took a hot shower.  
"A while, why?" the blonde turned to look at her.  
"There's something terribly wrong with a laundry here, all of my socks got messed up. I don't have a matching pair, not even one!" she exclaimed in indignation. Cassie laughed and said it was a casual thing.

When they entered the kitchen everybody was already there, including a very cheerful Nightwing. Apparently their leader was very excited about the training and groaning in frustration of a lack of sleep team of superheroes didn't bother him much.

"Hey Roxy, nice outfit." Scar said stifling a laugh. Everybody turned to look at short-haired brunette who immediately blushed a little. She was wearing knee-length sport shorts and there was a white sock on her left foot and yellow on her right.  
"If you're feeling jealous, do it silently." she snapped back.  
"Seriously Roxy, what happened to your socks?" asked Beast Boy very amused.  
"You might reconsider your laundry service, that's what happened." she shrugged.  
Nightwing gave her a half-smile, she reminded him of Artemis all too snarky in the mornings. "I'll fix this, I promise." he said to Roxy and she smiled back at him with a light blush.

Scar smirked as he saw the red tint come to Roxy's cheeks, normally he would have called her out on it but being this early in the morning he really didn't want to face hurricane force storms inside of the cave. So he just winked at her and she rolled her eyes as she came and sit down between him and Bart who currently had his sitting on the table and looked like he was asleep.

"This is so not crash." the young speedster said. Roxy raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked around the table for an explanation.  
"Don't worry, that's just how he talks." Blue Beetle says with a yawn, Roxy looks around and sees the only real people that are awake were Scar, Superboy and Cassie. Scar had told her about Kryptonians not needing much sleep but she couldn't understand why the blonde was awake at this ungodly hour.

"How can you stand being up this early?" Roxy asks rubbing her eyes sleepily; Cassie gives a small yawn that she covers up with her hand.  
"Living on Themiscyra Wonder Woman had me up at 4 a.m. every morning to train me in Amazonian combat and teach me how to use my powers." she states a little proudly, Roxy arches an eyebrow as Cassie just shrugs in response. Before Roxy could answer anymore questions Megan had floated the food over to the table and the team seemed to visibly brighten at the sight of the food, the once sleeping speedster suddenly had a full plate of food.

"This is so crash." the speedster says as he piles another plate up after just finishing his first, Beetle sighs but continues to eat trying to build up what strength he has in case he has to train today.

After everyone had finished and the food given time to settle the team made their way to the center of the training room to see awaiting Scar and Nightwing who were talking to each other. Roxy saw Scar look to her with a straight face before turning back to Nightwing and handed him something. She couldn't see what he handed the leader and couldn't walk fast enough to get a glimpse to get close enough before he put it into his belt, so she just decided to ask Scar later.

"Alright, for those of you who haven't met the new recruits this is Scar," the Kryptonian waved at the team. "And this is Roxy." the brunette mimicked Scar's wave. "Were going to evaluate them today...up first Scar and Wonder Girl." Nightwing says stepping off the pad letting the two fighters onto the pad, Cassie immediately took her stance, Scar took a second and studied her stance before taking his - he could easily use his powers and finish the fight in seconds, but he wanted to see what the girl brought to the table so he would just use his military training.

Cassie lunged when Nightwing yelled go, Scar moved to the left and deflected the blow with the palm of his hand, and used her momentum to move her away and ducked as he saw her leg move up to try and catch him in the chest when her first blow failed. Scar caught her foot in his hand and was about to spin her when she placed a foot in his chest and pushed off in a flip and landed in a flip. Scar remained where he stood and smiled _'This is going to be fun'_ he thought as she lunged at him again, this time when he deflected the blow, he touched a nerve point just under her arm pit and on her shoulder blade with two quick and precise hits, Cassie stumbled a bit and tried to lift her left arm and realized it wasn't going to cooperate.

"Don't worry nerve points...nothing serious." Scar assures her, she nods as she takes a different stance that protects her now useless arm. Instead of her normal wild punches she tries to approach it with a plan as she rushes ahead, but instead of throwing a jab she hits the ground and slides in between Scar's legs and rises up on the other side, Scar turns just in time to use his forearm to block a kick aimed for his head. Cassie smirks when she thinks she has him on the defensive, but when she tries to lift her arm to punch him she realizes it was still out of commission, this was all the hesitation he needed as he wrapped his arm around her left leg and swung his left foot underneath her right, causing Cassie to fall and hit the ground with a loud thud, she tried to get back up but found Scar holding her good arm down and his left balled into a fist ready to punish her if it had been a real fight. Once the computer claims the failure Scar stands bringing Cassie with him.

"Good fight." he says, Cassie huffs holding her arm, Scar smirks and put his hands on her shoulder and pinches the spot just about her shoulder, Cassie could feel the feeling return to her arm and smiled as she moved it in a full range of motion.  
"Thanks." she says still moving it around. "Where did you learn to do that? I didn't think that kind of stuff would work on me...guess I was wrong." she admits with a smirk, Scar smiles.  
"I could teach you if you want." he offers, Cassie smiles and nods her head.  
"Maybe one day I could beat you." she states with a small laugh, Scar gives her a chuckle and nods.  
"Maybe one day."

"Up next is Roxy." Nightwing says Roxy steps onto the pad and realizes she still had her mismatched socks on, she hastily takes them off and throws them at Scar and smirks when they hit him in the face, he pulls them off with a mock disgusted look on his face.  
"How did I put up with you for three years?" he asks putting the socks in his pocket, Roxy sticks her tongue out but looks around and when Nightwing steps out onto the pad her face pales a bit.

"So who am I fighting?" she asks, Nightwing smirks as he takes his stance.  
"Me." was the only warning he gave her as he immediately went on the offensive, Roxy managed to dodge the blow aimed at her head and stumbled away only to have Nightwing in her face again. Roxy deflected it and tried to do the nerve points like Scar had taught her, but Nightwing's armor wasn't going to allow it as his forearm connected with the side of her head. She reeled back and put a hand on the side of her face touching the now tender spot. She didn't have time to recover as Nightwing did a low sweeping kick aimed at her calves; she flipped backwards dodging the attack. She was dodging and evading most of the blows but she didn't know how long she would last against this martial arts master, when Scar's words came to mind _'There's always a weakness...no matter how strong and how powerful they may be, everyone has a weakness'_ his voice rang out in her mind. She began to study the leader's movements and smirked when she found what she was looking for and waited for the right moment to strike. After a few seconds Nightwing threw a right haymaker and Roxy made her move, she ducked under the punch and grabbed his arm from behind him and brought her leg up to his chest, the blow connected sharply and Nightwing doubled over as Roxy saw the suit move just enough to expose the right point on his neck. She struck swiftly and hit the nerve bundle causing her opponent to slump down onto the pad clutching his right arm as it went numb; the team looked on in awe as their leader was claimed as the fail.

"Nice job...I take it Scar taught you that?" Dick asks with a smirk, standing and coming over to where Roxy was sweating and panting slightly.  
"Damn right." Scar says smugly as the rest of the team laughs at his remark.

Roxy blushed a little when Nightwing gave her a firm handshake as a way to finish the fight, kind of a polite gesture. She was in disarray after fight and when he touched her hand she wasn't in full control of her powers and a small electrical charge hit him. He flinched in surprise and her face turned even redder with embarrassment. She just let her feelings for him to take control and she hurt him unintentionally.  
"I'm sorry." she averted her gaze. "It's just... I gotta catch my breath after the fight."  
"It's okay. I understand." he gave her a half-smile.

The rest of the team was watching their fights and when Roxy beat Nightwing, Impulse whispered to Blue Beetle.  
"That is so crash! The girl is awesome! I think I'm in love." he sighed dreamily at the last part. Blue just snorted in response.

After she recovered a bit Roxy came to Scar and asked him in a hushed tone.  
"What did you give Nightwing before the fight?"

**A/N: Ooh, intriguing, huh? ;) leave a review if you want to find out what Scar gave Nightwing))**

**Maybe that's not very fair, but, seriously guys, please review? Pretty please! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for your amazing reviews))))) If you keep doing that we might post every new chapter without long pauses) blackmailing again)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, read and review))**

"Nosy aren't you?" Scar says playfully trying to get the conversation pointed at a different topic but Roxy wasn't one to let what she wanted slip away.  
"I am...so tell me." she says prodding, she should have taken the way Scar's eyes started to take on their red tint that she should have left it alone.  
"Just some stuff that I asked Nightwing to help with...nothing serious." he says with a shrug, Roxy knew he was deflecting the question and she should stop but her curious nature got the better of her.  
"Come on Scar...tell me." she says walking in front of him and stopping, Scar tries to sidestep her but she moves in front of him not letting him past.  
"Roxy its nothing...let it go." he says the last part in a low even voice but she stands her ground.  
"Scar serious-" she was cut off by Scar's angry voice.  
"I said LET. IT. GO!" he says emphasizing every word by getting louder, Roxy flinches when he yells at her, Scar felt bad but sometimes she could just be so damn infuriating, she watches as his irises began to turn crimson which meant he was getting angry. She had seen Scar get angry before but being on the receiving end of it was less than ideal. For the first time since she had met him Roxy was truly afraid of Scar. Scar saw the fear cloud Roxy's eyes so he turned and walked towards the workout room, he was a master at controlling his emotions for fear of hurting someone with his power but right now he really wanted to punch something, so instead of doing something he might regret he went to the workout room to find a punching bag he could let some steam off on.

Roxy stood there stunned for a moment as she watched Scar walk off with his fists clenched. Scar had never lost his temper around her and she wondered if she should go after him and ask what was wrong, but the way his eyes turned red said that maybe she should wait for him to tell her what was going on but before she could make a decision she was brought out of her thoughts by a small speedster.

"Hey beautiful, watcha doin?" the speedster asks zooming beside her; Roxy blinks a couple of times before she realizes someone was talking to her.  
"Oh hey um..." she struggles to find his name.  
"Impulse...but all the pretty girls call me Bart." he says smoothly, Roxy sees Beetle face palm himself and can't help the small smile that comes to her face.  
"At the moment I'm not doing anything Bart...why?" she asks.  
"Ohnothingiwasjustwonderingif maybeyouwouldliketoseeamovie tonightwithmeandblueinthecav etonightimeanyou-" he was cut off from his superspeed rant by Roxy holding up a hand.  
"Whoa, one word at a time some of us don't speak superspeed." she says with a smirk, Bart smiles a collects himself.  
"I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me and Blue tonight here in the cave..." he says in a slower voice, Roxy is surprised for a few seconds, she didn't think anyone would be asking to do anything with them so soon on the team so she decided to go along with it.

"Sure why not...what time?" she asks, Bart seems surprised that she agreed and it takes him a few seconds to respond.  
"Uhhh 8:30 is when the movie starts..." he says.  
"I'll be here." she says as she looks around for Cassie who was standing next to Blue beetle a few seconds ago. "Hey where did blondie go?" she asks, Beetle jabs his thumb towards the workout room.  
"Said something about seeing what was wrong with Scar." Blue says casually, Roxy's face falls slightly as she thinks about Scar's reaction.  
"Hey gorgeous you okay?" Bart asks Roxy smiles and pats him on the shoulder.  
"I'm good just need to go finish getting everything organized in my room...see you two tonight." she says patting him on the shoulder again, once she rounds the corner out of sight Bart jabs Beetle in the side of the ribs with his elbow.  
"Told you she has the hots for me." he states proudly, Beetle pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, sometimes his friend was such a moron.

Meanwhile in the workout room.

Scar was lunging his fists into a punching bag, slowly making his irises go blue again. He heard the door opened from behind and said without turning around.  
"Roxy, it's just not the right time, okay.."  
"Uuuhhh, it's Cassie, actually." he turned to see a blushing Wonder Girl standing in the doorway.  
"Oh, hey, Cassie, what brought you here?" he tried to hide exasperation; he really didn't want to see anyone at the moment.  
"I.. I just.." she stammered and Scar subconsciously relaxed seeing her so awkward around him. He gave her a small smile encouraging her to continue. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You looked so angry."  
"Well, I'm okay, thanks for caring." he washed the sweat from his forehead with his forearm.  
"Is everything alright?" she looked so shy he didn't want to offend her with a rude reply.  
"Yeah, it is.. it's just Roxy can be so nosy sometimes." he sighed.  
"If you ever need to talk with someone I'm here." Cassie smiled and blushed heavily when he smiled back.  
"Okay, I'll remember that. Can you please toss me the towel." he pointed at the bench where clean towels were laid. She stepped closer to the bench and when she grabbed a towel and turned around he was already shirtless. Her mouth opened in awe and he could hear her heartbeat sped up.  
"Uhhm, Cassie?"  
His voice took her out of her trance and she turned an intense shade of red realizing she was just ogling him, thanks God there was no drool on her lips. "Oh, yeah, the towel." she threw it to him; he caught it and hung around his shoulders.  
"I'll go take a shower. Thanks for coming though, but you shouldn't have worried about me, I'm okay, really."  
"Uh-huh." she nodded still not able to tear her gaze of his abs.  
"Well, see you later then." he smiled.

"Uh-huh, see ya." she watched him going out of the workout room to the common showers. When he left she plopped onto a bench with a sigh. She kept repeating their dialog in her head over and over again finding more signs of her being stupid with each time. It's just he was so nice and friendly to her and she wanted to pay him back, but when he took his shirt off the only thing she could think of was how gorgeous his body was. She used to workouts so she appreciated the beauty of a toned body, but she never saw someone as good as him before. And deep down she felt like an unfamiliar feeling found its way to crawl up in her heart.

**~XXX~**

Roxy had managed to put most of her stuff away in the order she wanted and was currently trying to get all of her clothes from their current position on her bed to her closet, she was just picking up one of her more revealing skirts when she heard a cough behind her, thinking it was Nightwing she blushed and hastily buried the dress under some other clothes before turning and seeing Bart leaning against the door frame.

"You coming sparky?" he asks nodding towards her alarm clock, Roxy looks at it and sees 8:21 pm, she turns and nods.  
"Yeah, give me a few seconds and I'll be there." she says with a smile, Bart gives her a grin as he zooms of towards the living room.

After Roxy cleaned herself up in the bathroom she put on her baggy sweatpants and a superman t-shirt that Scar had gotten her as a joke, she made herself to the den and when she rounded the corner she was slightly confused when she saw Scar sitting on the floor leaning up against the couch talking to Cassie who was sitting on the table and facing Scar.

"I thought you had a date?" Roxy asks sitting on the vacant couch to Scars right, he turns towards her and she wonders if he is still mad at her.  
"League business came up so she re-scheduled for tomorrow...no big deal." he says with a shrug, she gives him a small smile and nods _'At least he's talking to me without his eyes threatening to burn my head off' _she thinks as she looks at Cassie, the girl seemed to be enjoying talking to Scar as they talked about Cassie's latest going-ons in high school.

"So he stood you up?" Scar asks incredulously, Cassie nods sadly.  
"Yeah...it was just a set up so the more popular girls could make fun of me..." she says trailing off, Roxy can see Scar's hands clench into fists at Cassie's revelation, she had remembered him telling her that he hated people that thought they were better than someone just because of how good they looked or how much money they had, and what Cassie had just told him was getting right under his skin like Kryptonite.

"So now I don't have a date for prom in a couple weeks because everyone is to afraid to ask me...they think that some of my loser might rub off on them." she says with a sad smile trying to make a joke of the situation.  
"Well, you do now." Scar says as a smile comes to his face, Cassie's eyes snap to his.  
"W-what...who?" she asks looking around.  
"I'll take you." he says, Cassie blinks a couple of times wondering if she had heard him right, she looks to Roxy who had a smile on her face and nodded for her to accept, after a few seconds Cassie's face breaks into a smile as she beams.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims hugging Scar around the neck, Scar laughs and pats her on the back with the hand he's not using to support their weight.  
"No problem." he says, after a few seconds Cassie realizes what she's done and backs away hastily blushing furiously as she absently tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  
"S-Sorry." she says embarrassed by her sudden outburst, Scar was about to say something when Bart zoomed around and placed various snacks and drinks on the table.

"Flash incorporated would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight...a special thanks goes out to Scar who made the best snacks this side of the 21st century," he says pointing to the Kryptonian, Scar stands and gives a few stage like bows as everyone laughs and claps. "And without further ado I present," Bart turns with the remote in his hand, the big screen hums to life as the movie appears on the screen.

"HBO proudly presents Alien Invaders!" the narrator said through the TV, everyone froze and turned to Scar who was reaching for a bowl of caramel popcorn.  
"What?" he asks looking at their stares, he looks up at the TV and an amused look covers his face  
"Really guys? The aliens look just like any other alien movie and they aren't even scary...now if you want to see something really scary I have a video of Roxy waking up before 9 a.m." he says as his smile grows wider, Roxy's eyes widen as she sees him reach for his phone.  
"Scar, don't you dare." she warns, Scar shrugs and puts his phone back in his pocket but his smile never left his face as they all settled and took their seats to watch the movie, Cassie moved from her spot on the table and sat down on the floor next to Scar and smiled when he offered her some popcorn as the movie began to play.

They all went silent watching the movie. Bart crunching snacks was the only sound beside the movie. They were passing the bowl of popcorn to each other in turn, only Roxy had her own little bowl of almonds and hazels. She'd never watched that film before so she was totally absorbed by it. Bart plopped on the sit beside her on the couch before switch the TV on, so now he was trying to put his arm on the couch behind Roxy as casually as possible so she wouldn't think he hits on her. She looked right onto the screen while he was looking at her with a far off dreamy look on his face. She sensed he was watching and turned to face him whispering "What?" he flinched being caught red-handed and almost dropped the entire bowl which was currently on his lap. Everybody turned to make a loud 'shh' on him. He shrugged feeling guilt and embarrassment, his cheeks went red but thankfully they turned the lights out so it would seem like they're in a movie theatre, so no one noticed.  
Roxy turned her full attention back to the screen. She was lowering her hand into her bowl when felt an obstacle on her way in a form of another hand, she slapped it absently, and only realized what she did when heard a quiet 'ouch'. She turned her head to look back and saw Nightwing standing behind her rubbing his hand. She covered her mouth with her palm feeling embarrassed. How did he even get there? She still didn't seem to get used to his sneaking manners.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered feeling her cheeks heat up.  
"It's okay." he whispered back to cause a certain speedster squirm in annoyance, it was supposed to be their first, well, not a date, but he was sitting close enough to her in the dark, so he could at least imagine that it was an actual date. And he didn't need any Batman's sidekicks to ruin the picture.  
"Shh, we're watching the movie here." he shushed the two.  
"Want some nuts?" Roxy offered Nightwing a bowl.  
"Yeah, I love nuts." he answered in a hushed tone.  
"Hey, you two, get a room." Scar pulled a finger to his mouth as if trying to make them shut up, but Roxy saw those familiar sparks of mischief in his eyes. She sent him a death glare, but he just winked at her.

As the movie progressed Cassie could feel the late night starting to creep up on her, they had finished their first movie and was now watching some action romance comedy but her eyes were getting heavy and she leaned onto what she assumed was just a warm pillow.

"Comfy?" Scar whispers in her ear, Cassie's eyes snap open as an intense heat crawls up her cheek when she realizes that the pillow she had chosen was Scar's shoulder and she had her arms wrapped around his in a hug.

"I-I I thought...I thought you were a...oh man." Cassie says burying her head in her hands in embarrassment, Scar gives a silent chuckle so as not to disturb anyone watching the movie  
"I'm used to it...Roxy still does it when we watch a movie together...she calls me her personal sun pillow." he says with a smile, Cassie can feel some of the heat leave her cheeks and she feels herself returning the smile, she slowly goes back to her original position on his arm and sighs as she feels the warmth emanating from his body his strong heartbeat slowly lulling her into a sleep.

Cassie had a dream where she was lying on the puffy warm cloud and was floating above in the sky, sounds of the action movie came through her sleepy mind and she heard someone's screaming, but in her little reality there was Scar who came to join her on that cloud, suddenly the music turned on and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress and he was wearing a tux, they waltzed like in Cinderella cartoon and she smiled in her sleep.  
When the movie ended the team started to clean up the mess left after Bart eating session. They all stood up, except for Scar. He didn't want to wake Cassie. Roxy sent him a confused look and he whispered. "It's okay; I'll take her to her room." She nodded and came to the others to help.  
Scar stood up carefully holding sleeping Wonder Girl in his arms bridal style and carried her over her bedroom. She was already clad in her sweat pants and some baggy top, so thankfully he didn't have to undress her. He slowly put her on the bed and tucked the blanket. She was so cute in her sleep. He kissed her on the forehead softly and exited the room.

Scar walked back towards the kitchen and saw Roxy sitting at the table eating a tub of ice cream with a spoon, _'Triple death chocolate'_ it read on the side, _'Uh-oh'_ he thought, she only ever ate that much chocolate when something was bothering her and judging by the far off look she had it was something serious. He walked over and took a spoon out of the drawer and sat down next to Roxy and dug in, at first she just sent him a death glare and tried to pull the ice cream closer to her chest like a lion protecting its catch. Scar smirked and walked to the fridge and after a few seconds pulled out a tub of triple chocolate ice cream with fudge, Roxy's eyes widen as she eyes the tub hungrily.

"Gimme." she says reaching for the tub when he sits down, he lets his eyes flash red with heat vision and she pulls her hands away so instead she tries to give him her best puppy dog look "Please?" she says faking sadness, Scar scoffs and opens the tub and sticks his spoon in and pulls out a big bite of the ice cream. Roxy eyes it longingly as he begins to eat it slowly, after a few seconds of torturing her he turns with a smirk and holds out his spoon with a piece of the ice cream on it. Roxy smiles and opens her mouth as Scar begins to feed her but at the last second he pulls back causing Roxy to pout.

"First you tell me what's bugging you..." he says holding the spoon steady, ready for any attempt by Roxy trying to reach for the ice cream. She looks at him then the ice cream then back to him before sighing.  
"It's Nightwing...more specifically why I can't get him to notice me.." she says looking down at the floor.

"But you know what? Maybe it's for the better... remember I had to fight him on the training session? I didn't expect it, and he was too close, and when he gave me a handshake, I hit him with electrical charge. I wasn't prepared for this. I like him, and it makes me dangerous for him. So, I guess it's even for the better that he doesn't like me back, so he can stay safe." she sighed and put a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.  
"But you dated guys after you gained your powers, and you didn't hurt them. What's the difference now?" Scar frowned.  
"I don't know... seriously don't know and it's bothering me...I wasn't attracted to anyone so much in a long time.. it's just.. it was like I was chosen, I mean those ex-boyfriends, they chose me, and I just obeyed, like _'Oh, you're cute, okay, I'll sleep with you'_.. But now.. I liked him first even before we met..oh, it's just plain stupid. Forget about it." she stood up to open the fridge and put the tub back.

Scar sighed as he realized just how oblivious his two friends were to each other, he put his ice cream back but before Roxy could walk back to her room he picked her up and sped over the couch and set her down gently as he walked towards the movie cabinet and pulled out a DVD and put it in.

As the movie appeared on the screen Roxy smiled but was confused when Scar sat down next to her and extended his arm for her so she could lie on his chest. "You hate this movie." she says.  
"Yeah, but you don't...now are you coming or not?" he asks with a smirk on his face, Roxy rolls her eyes as she lays her head on his chest and starts to watch the movie, as the movie progresses Scar thought. _'Maybe Wild Child isn't all that bad.'_

After some time he heard her breathing became steady and he saw her eyes closed. She fell asleep. He switched the TV off and took her bridal style to carry her in her room.  
Maybe tomorrow morning will make her look at things differently.  
And also, if she's not sure of her powers, if she can't control it, that's not good. Maybe they need to recommence their trainings. He has to help her find herself again. Scar felt like she was that fifteen years old girl again he saved from those thugs.  
He sighed and tugged her in.  
"Sleep tight, Roxy. Sleep tight." he whispered and left her room.

**R&R =***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh God, we are sooooo so sorry, guys for the late update! Here's the next chapter.**

Scar walked outside and took to the skies, as he floated up he had time to think about what was going on with Roxy. He had assumed that she had control of her powers but if she managed to shock Nightwing after a training session, imagine what would have happened if it would have been an actual fight. The entire thought process put a frown on Scar's face as he thought about what was going on, it wasn't an emotional problem, well not one that he could see, so that means it had to be physical, her powers manifested themselves when Antonov experimented on her and altered her-

It hit Scar like a train when he realized what was happening, she wasn't losing control of her powers they were just evolving, becoming more powerful with each passing day, it never happened when they lived together but now a different variable was in play, she was older. Scar smiled as he looked down back towards Happy Harbor, the sun had already reached it and he assumed it was about 11 in the morning as he began to descend towards the mountain.

The next morning Roxy woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms out. She stood up and headed to the shower. On the way there she felt tingles in her nose and sneezed, she felt electricity running through her veins and a small lightning bolt emerged when she sneezed again. The lightning hit bathroom door causing a few scorch marks to appear. She stared at the door in confusion. She felt her palms itching and looked down at them to see small lightning dancing around her fingertips.  
"What the hell?" she said to herself. The lightnings started to grow and she felt her skin burning. She felt panic crawled up her spine. It never happened before. She had to get out of here. She felt the urge to get out. She rushed to the door, swung it open and ran through the corridor to the way out. She bumped into Bart on her way.  
"Morning, beautiful." he greeted her with a smile that was supposed to be seductive, but she just pushed him away and kept running. He felt small electrical charge hit him and yelped rubbing his chest. "I guess you're not a morning person though." he murmured under his breath.  
Roxy finally reached the door and ran outside on the beach. She got off to the sky as she felt a power surge rising inside of her. Rays of light pierced through her and a huge lightning bolt emanated from her chest. She felt a sharp pain and suddenly her body went limp, she passed out.

**~XXX~**

Roxy awoke and panic started to creep up her chest as she saw lightning bouncing around the room begging to get out. She looked around and realized she was in her room but the walls were different, upon looking closer she realized it was rubber lining the walls were the original metal used to be. Her head snapped to the door and she saw Scar walk in with his armor on.

"What happened?" she asks as the lightning continues to strike Scar in various places, the grim expression told her everything she needed to know.

"You passed out...you're lucky I found you when I did." he says sitting beside her, she looks down at her hands and try as she might, but can't get the lightning back under her control.

"What's wrong with me?" she asks in a scared voice.  
"You mean besides your usual insanity?" he says with a smirk, Roxy gives him a small smile but it quickly falls.

"Your powers are altering your DNA...you're getting stronger, which is why you can't control them." he says taking her hand in his, the lightning danced around his hand and hers as she looks into his deep blue eyes and sees the determination behind them.

"Don't worry I will help you control you powers...just like old times." he says with a smile  
"Oh and if you even think about trying to leave during the night I will strap you to the bed with rubber restraints." he says with a smirk.

**~XXX~**

The team had a few minor missions during these two weeks. But Roxy and Scar didn't participate. She kept her training sessions with Scar trying to learn how to control her new stronger powers. Lightning that used to strike in all directions made it impossible for any member of the team to come and visit her, so Scar was her only company. But they gained some success; she learned to reduce the lightning intensity, so now it wasn't that scary uncontrollable force, but mild electrical field around her.  
One day he came in with a tray of food as usual.  
"Hey sparky, it's a lunch time." he said with a smile. She was floating in a few feet above the ground meditating like Scar taught her. Her eyes closed, legs crossed. When she heard him she hopped down and plopped on the bad with an exasperated sigh.  
"I'm so tired of being kept here like I'm a prisoner. I wanna go outside, I wanna fly. Scar, when it's gonna end?" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
"I don't know, but we won't give up, it's gonna be okay." he sat beside her and gave her a spoon she gladly accepted.  
"You know Cassie's prom's tonight." he said with a small smile.  
"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about it! Have you bought a tux?"  
"Yeah, Zatanna helped me choose." They had their second date, and then the third and then it was official. Roxy's never seen him this happy before.  
"That girl has style; I bet you look gorgeous in it."  
"Oh, yes I do." he smirked.  
"Tell me about it when you come back."

"You know I'm close with that serum...I might be able to suppress your powers enough for a couple weeks to allow you complete control." he says, Roxy eyes widen.  
"You know I hate needles." she says taking another bite of the food, Scar smirks and holds up a patch.  
"That's why I put it in patch form...the needles come later." he says with a smirk, Roxy looks at him but realizes he was only joking and smiles.  
"Alright out...you need to go get ready for your prom...I hope every stuck up girl in the place drools over you." she says with a mischievous smirk, Scar laughs as he stands up and leaves.

"I'll take pictures I promise." he says as the door to her room slides open.  
"You better." she says, he smiles steps out into the hallway. He sighs and slides down the wall of the hall and sits down as Zatanna comes and sits beside him.

"Any change?" the raven haired girl asks.  
"Some...she's getting better at controlling her powers, I get this serum done then she will finally be able to come out of there." he says looking at the door, Zatanna frowns as she looks at him then to the door

"Come on...you need to get ready for your big night tonight." she says standing taking his hand and pulling him to his feet, he smiles as she leads him to his room where he had set the tux she had bought him.

When Scar got dressed Zatanna came closer to adjust his bowtie.  
"You look stunning." she smiled and gave him a smoldering kiss on the lips. "If you think about, it's your first prom. Nervous?"  
"Not really. Although I wish I could take you to the prom."  
"Maybe we can do a role play later." her lips curved up in a seductive smile.  
"Mmm, I like the idea." he smiled at her and kissed her again. She moved back until the kiss became wild.  
"Hey, you really need to go. Have fun, handsome." she winked at him.

Scar knocked on Cassie's door and waited for her to open. She stepped out of her room looking very cute in her pink strapless dress. It had a puffed skirt that made her look like a princess from some fairy tale. Her hair was let loose without her usual hand band and she got it curled up. She was wearing a light make up that emphasized her gentle features.  
"You look beautiful." Scar said with a smile. She blushed and averted her gaze.  
"Thanks.. uuhhm ... you look good yourself."  
"Ready to go?" he extended an arm for her to hold onto.  
"Yeah." she gladly accepted his arm and clutched onto it still not believing it was real; she's going to prom with the hottest guy on earth. That's gonna be an amazing night!

As Scar turned and led her to the garage instead of the Zeta tubes Cassie raised an eyebrow  
"Where are we going?" she asks, Scar smiles as he pulls out the keys to what Cassie assumed was a car.  
"Well you want to do this properly don't you?" he says as they round the corner, Cassie gasps as she looks at the all black sports car that awaited them.

"That's ours?" she asks incredulously, Scar nods.  
"Yep, I convinced Nightwing to let me have it." he says opening the passenger door and allows Cassie to slide into her seat.  
"Not to put a damper on things but it's a long way to my high school from here." she says but her question was answered when Scar pushed a button on the dash and the wall opened revealing a sizeable Zeta tube, Scar turned the key and the engine roared to life as he turned and looked at Cassie.  
"Ready to have fun?" he asks the blonde, Cassie smiles and nods as Scar floors it and takes off for the tube, just as they were about to hit the back wall they were transported to a parking garage just a few blocks from the dance so it took them no time at all to reach the school.

Cassie looked out the window at the Gym and saw all of her classmates walking in there very expensive dresses with their dates, the girls that had set her up were waiting just at the steps of the gym. Scar could see the nervousness on her face and gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's go show this upstarts how beautiful Wonder Girl is." he says with a smile, Cassie blushes and averts her gaze as she opens the door and steps out.

"Oh look girls...its Cassie and her date; I thought we ran her off last time. If her man is anything like the last one this night is going to be-" Stacy, the leader of their little group pauses when she sees Cassie's date step out of the driver seat and offer Cassie his arm.

Stacy stopped abruptly as she drank in Scar's physique. The other girls stood there with their mouth gaped open as Cassie walked over the stairs with the hottest guy in a few miles.  
"Hey Stacy." Cassie nodded as if it was okay for them to even talk to each other. She wanted them to notice her, so she could get back at them.  
"Hi.." they all said in unison still not able to recover from the shock of seeing Cassie, the one they stood up with a Prince Charming no less.  
After they passed mean girls by Cassie stifled a chuckle.  
"Did you see the look on their faces? That was priceless." she was so happy. Scar squeezed her arm in reassurance.  
The one who decorated the gym definitely had a good taste. It looked fancy but not too much.  
A lot of couple was already in there and a few friends came to say hi to Cassie.  
"Want me to get you a drink?" Scar asked as they took in the surroundings.  
"Yes, please."

Scar walked over to the punch bowel and left Cassie with a few of her friends, Cassie watched as Stacy and her little group of friends walked over and approached Scar at the punch bowl.

"Tell me how did a wh-..." Stacy was about to call Cassie a whore when Scar leveled his gaze at her and she quickly changed her words. "How did Cassie managed to get a stud like you to come with her to prom...did she pay you? Oh that would be so awesome if she paid you...we could use that against her for the rest of the school year." Stacy says excitedly at the thought of being able to ruin Cassie some more.

Scar finished pouring the drinks as he tried to filter out the smell of hairspray and tan in a can from his senses but it was no use so he just turned with his most innocent smile.

"Actually I asked Cassie..." the way their faces fell made Scar's smile widened "She's a beautiful, talented and intelligent woman that any guy here would be lucky to escort...now if you'll excuse me..." he paused asking for her name.

"Stacy..." the girl hissed out.  
"Stacy...I'm going to go give this punch to my date so if you'll excuse me," Scar says turning and leaving "Oh and by the way aren't you a little young for implants?" he says looking at her chest, Stacy blushes furiously as she crosses her arms over her chest and mumbles out a string of bad words as Scar turns his back and heads back towards Cassie.

They had a lot of fun together. All of Cassie's friends said she was so lucky and her date was the hottest of them all. She listened to that very pleased and blushed every time Scar told her something sweet. They danced all night long and although Scar wasn't really a fan of dancing he couldn't resist Cassie's pretty face. She looked so happy, so content. It was like she finally realized what it is like to be popular. After she came to prom with him her social status will probably rise to the ceiling. But the more of it she felt very comfortable with him.  
By the end of the night she was head over heels in love with him.

Scar and Cassie both arrived in the Cave garage at almost midnight and nearly woke everyone up with their laughter as they recounted the nights events, Scar had just told Cassie about what he had said to Stacy at the punch bowel and she was in stitches she was laughing so hard.

"How could you tell?" she asks through her laughter, Scar smirks as his eyes glowed blue. Cassie immediately understands and smiles as he walks her to her room, once there Cassie turns and looks up at Scar with almost adoring eyes.  
"Thank you Scar...I had a wonderful night, I can never really thank you enough for what you did for me tonight." she says looking into his eyes.  
"Anytime Cassie...and call me Sam, I know your real name and you don't know mine...my first name is Sam." he says with a smile, Cassie returns his smile.  
"Sam...I like it." she says saying the name to herself, Scar gives a small laugh and gives her a peck on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Cassie...If you ever need me." he says pulling back, Cassie blushes furiously as she touches the spot on her cheek,  
"Tha-Thank you Sam...well goodnight." she says opening her door and giving Scar one last look before it closes, Scar takes of the jacket part of his tuxedo and walks down to Roxy's room to give her all the details _'I did promise'_ he thinks with a smile to himself.

He knocked on Roxy's door and came in when she replied.  
"Hey, how you doing?" he asked sliding the door closed.  
"Heey, ooooh, hot indeed." she chuckled as he blushed a little. "So how was it? Your first prom. Tell me everything." the lightning sparkled more intense around her as she clapped her hands together in excitement.  
"Oh please don't make me go through all the details." he moaned.  
"But Sam, please! I've been sitting here all day long for two weeks without seeing anyone. I wanna know what's going on in the world while I'm here." she pouted.  
"Fine." and Scar told her everything, Roxy laughed at that part where Scar x-rayed Stacy's fake boobs and told her about it.  
"How are you? Any progress?" he asked after he ran out of stories to tell.  
"Well, maybe just a little bit. It feels okay when I'm alone, but when something happens it gets worse. Like when you came over, did you see the lightning? Or when Bart came over-"  
"Wait, what? Bart came over?" Scar frowned in confusion. "How's that possible?"  
"Well, he didn't actually come in; we just talked through the door. But at least it was something. I'm so tired of sitting here alone, I need company and Bart is actually pretty funny and nice." she smiled reminiscing his weird jokes.

"Uh-oh someone's got a crush...do I need to tell Nightwing?" Scar asks with a mischievous smirk  
"Shut-up!" Roxy cries as she shoves him playfully. "I do not...and even if I did it's not like Nightwing would care anyway he's got Batbitch to keep him company." Roxy says as she looks at her hand, Scar noticed the lightning seemed a lot calmer but it still wasn't totally under her control.

"How much longer?" Roxy says exasperatedly as she plops down on her pillow, Scar gives a small laugh.  
"I'm waiting for the suppressant to bond with your DNA, so about 2 days tops." he assures her, Roxy groans as she pulls the pillow onto her head.  
"This sucks...I'm hungry by the way." she says suddenly changing the topic, Scar arches an eyebrow but stands anyway.  
"What do you want?"  
Roxy hums as she thinks about it. "Surprise me." she responds.  
"After dinner I'll stay up and talk with you...so you don't feel like such a prisoner." he says with a smile, Roxy launches a pillow at him and he dodges it easily.  
"I am a prisoner...its miserable in here." she says indignantly, Scar places his hand over his heart and fakes pity.  
"My heart bleeds for you Marina." he says sarcastically with a smirk as he steps into the hallway, a lightning bolt followed him into the hall as he side steps it with a laugh.  
"Be back in a bit." he calls down the hall, Roxy rolls her eyes as she lays back down and stares at the ceiling awaiting Scar's return.

Scar met Bart in the kitchen. He was examining the fridge shelves for some snack.  
"Found anything?" Scar asked with a low chuckle. Superboy told him about Wally's eating habits and it sounded very familiar to what Bart was like. Maybe all speedsters are the same. Bart pulled his head out and greeted Scar through a full mouth of something he was chewing "Hehfn Scarm.."  
"I've heard you took Cassie to prom tonight." Bart said after he swallowed.  
"Yeah, it was fun. Mind if I join? Roxy's hungry. I gotta cook her something to eat. She feels lonely and abandoned in there, you know." Scar said trying to get Bart to tell him something new.  
"Yeah, she does." the ginger blushed a little. Probably even talking about his crush made his cheeks go red. "I can help you, if you want of course." he added hastily.

Scar smirked and scanned the cabinets with his vision. "Grab those steaks and seasoning out of the cabinet and start to prepare them, I'll get some water and cook the pasta." Scar started before a smirk came to his face. "Want to see how fast we can get this done?" Scar asks with a glint in his eyes, Bart looks at the hero and smiles broadly.  
"Oh yeah." Bart answers before blurring out of view, Scar matches his speed and the kitchen is nothing but pots and pans being in one spot one second and another in the blink of an eye. After a few minutes the steaks had been cooked to perfection by Scar using his heat vision and Bart had just finished straining the pasta and adding the alfredo sauce and spices.

"2 minutes 30 seconds." Scar said looking at his phone, Bart gave a small laugh.  
"I think we could have done it faster." the speedster says helping Scar put the food on the tray to take to Roxy.  
"Probably but if someone would have walked in it would have been hard to explain..." Scar says picking the tray up and heading towards Roxy's room, Scar could see Bart's face fall slightly that he couldn't come with him.

"Don't worry Bart...two days you'll be wishing she was back in her room on lockdown." Scar says with a smile as he reaches Roxy's door.

After Roxy ate her steak, Scar stayed in her room for a while. But it was already kind of late and he had to finish some research for her serum, so he said goodnight and left. Roxy plopped down on her pillow. It was another lonely evening, like all those previous ones. She couldn't even read a book, or watch a movie, because electrical field around her disabled every gadget she touched, and left a scorch marks on books. Her existence in this room was just plain boring.  
She seemed to count every single tile in the bathroom and every single spot on the ceiling and no one even came to talk to her. Except for Bart. Well, Superboy also came by, he could even enter the room without being hurt, but they didn't have much in common so it was awkward as hell, so he didn't show up after that.  
Cassie and Beast Boy usually stopped for a minute to say hello, but it wasn't a long talk she missed so much.  
So every time Bart came to talk to her she was very excited to finally speak with someone. He was just a 16 year old guy, so he was goofy most of the time but it was okay.  
Nightwing hasn't come, not even once. Somehow she felt offended and forgotten.  
"Oh, screw you, Nightwing! Fucking leader, mister 'I'm so full of myself, it's beneath me to come and check on you'!" she said to herself.

Little did she know, there was a tiny little surveillance camera in the corner of the room just beneath the ceiling her electrical field couldn't reach, so Nightwing could check on her every time he needed. He frowned when he heard that.

**A/N: Please review! It makes us jump around the room.**

**Well, don't know about TheGreenScar, but I really do jump around the room ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing and putting this story on alert, I'm so happy every time I see a notification in my mail box! Please continue reading and reviewing))))**

"You need to go see her." a voice came from behind Nightwing, he spun around and saw Scar leaning up against the doorframe to his room.  
"I know but what can I say?" the bird asks.  
"How about _'Hey how you coming along_? I have this huge crush on you but I don't know how to ask you out because I have brooding problems.'" Scar says with a smirk, Nightwing stares at Scar before letting out a small laugh.  
"That obvious, huh?" Scar smiles and nods.  
"Oh yeah, the way your heart skips a beat but your face remains rigid is always fun to watch...but in all seriousness Dick, If you don't make a move on her now then someone else will." Scar tells him, Nightwing drops his head and sighs.  
"Yeah I know...It's not that easy though, she's really attractive and she's also funny when she's not snarky and let's not forget intelligent, but whenever I'm around her my tongue seems to tie itself into knots...some Batman protégé I am." Nightwing say with a smirk, Scar laughs as he stands up straight.

"I had the same problem with Zatanna, an ultra-powerful invulnerable alien who can shrug off bullets gets sweaty palms when he tries to ask out a raven haired magician...if the enemy knew our weakness." they both laugh at Scars revelation as Nightwing stands and head towards the door and down the hall towards Roxy's room.

"You won't regret it...I promise." Scar says as the bird passes him.

**~XXX~**

Roxy heard a knock on her door and came closer to answer.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's.. khm.. it's Nightwing." thank god they had a door between them, because Dick felt his cheeks heat up. Yeah, Batman would be very proud of him right now.  
"Oh.. hey..." a long awkward silence fell.  
"I.. um.. I just wanted to ask how were you.. Scar said you were getting better." he coughed to clear his throat.  
"Well, yeah, I'm better.. kind of..learned a few tricks."  
"May I come in?"  
Roxy's eyes widened, what he asked for was just crazy. Everybody knew it wasn't safe. He didn't come to visit her, not even once, and now he wants to come in. What the hell is going on?  
"It's dangerous for you; I'm not in a full control." he heard hesitation in her voice.  
"I'm willing to take the risk."  
"Well, okay.. but if you get hurt, it will be your fault." she made an attempt to joke. She pushed the button and the door slid open. She stepped back, so that her electrical field won't hurt him. It was much less now and surrounded only her not filling the rest of the space around her. Nightwing walked in and closed the door behind him.  
"You can sit on the bed and I'll take the chair. That'll make the distance between us safe enough for you." Roxy stammered. She didn't know how to behave around him, especially in a situation like this.  
"So...the field seems smaller.." Nightwing started sitting on the side of her bad.  
"Yeah.. "  
"You said something about tricks?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oh yeah, check this out." Roxy stood up and spread her arms in the air, electrical charge danced around her fingers and when she waved her arms the lightning took a form of a circle, then a star and then a flower. She concentrated a bit harder frowning and the lightning took a form of Nightwing's face. He stared back at her in awe. She smiled at him and lowered her hands. The lightning reduced to her usual electrical halo.  
"Cool, huh?" her chest heaving. She had nothing else to do in this room so she practiced and practiced, Scar's meditation trainings had its results.

"Cool is an understatement..." Nightwing says as he brings his eyes to hers, there was a momentary pause before Roxy fidgeted in her seat under his gaze.  
"So...what did you want to talk about?" she asks trying to get him to say something.  
"Oh...I just wanted to see how you were doing...I'm sorry I really haven't had a chance to come and visit you.." he trails off averting his eyes anywhere but hers.

"It's okay...at first I thought I was going to lose my mind but after Scar taught me how to meditate with my powers I almost welcomed the solitude..." when she sees Nightwing's face fall she quickly extends a hand a pats his knee. "But company is always welcome." she says, he smiles and looks down at her hand and she quickly draws it back. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" she asks with concern. _'How could I be so stupid?_' she thinks to herself.

Nightwing gives a small laugh. "Scar and me worked on a prototype suite...there's rubber laced into the armor so your powers don't have much of an effect." he says with a smile, _'Good ole Scar'_ Roxy thinks with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool.." she said and went silent again. God, it was unhealthy to feel this awkward. "So, what's new in the world? How's the team? I feel like I'm missing everything while sitting here."  
"Well, we had a few missions... You didn't actually miss anything interesting...maybe you want something? I know it's hard for you to do what you used to now when your powers are out of control, but maybe I can figure something out. What you miss the most?" he asked studying her face closely. She tilted her head to the side and bit her bottom lip thinking about his question.  
"Well, you know, when you're not able to do something it seems like you wanna do that thing the most like it's the most important in the world, so when I'm not able to do.. well, anything, I miss everything. But maybe music I miss the most. I can't even use my iPod without breaking it." she sighed. She had very lively face and he caught himself smiling watching her facial expressions change as fast as Flash runs. She noticed his intense stare and frowned in confusion. "What?"  
"Uh.. nothing.. I'll think about how I can fix this for you."

"Oh...thanks." she says as the awkwardness begins to return "How's Batgirl?" she asks trying to get a conversation going, but then realized that she probably wouldn't want to know what was going on between her crush and Batgirl.

Nightwing's brow arches behind his mask. "Uh...she's good she should be back from a mission today...I've got a question." he asks scooting closer, Roxy can feel her heart begin to beat out of her chest as her mind goes into overdrive about what he was going to ask _'Maybe this is it_!' she thinks excitedly.

"Have you noticed how friendly Batgirl and Scar seem to be around each other? I mean they just met and they act like they've known each other for years." he asks with a serious expression, Roxy can feel her little happy balloon explode into a million pieces. _'Well there went that dream'_ she thinks.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." she says with just a hint on bitterness in her voice, Nightwing catches it and was about to comment on it when Scar walks in with a syringe filled with a liquid that was emanating a bluish glow and a patch that had a lighter blue that could be seen on the adhesive.

"Alright Roxy...I have two choices for you..." Scar says coming closer, he gives Nightwing a small smile and a nod before sitting next to Roxy on her bed and holds up the objects.

"In this hand I have the patch that I told you about that will help suppress your powers and bring them under your control but it will take weeks and maybe even months because there is only so much you can mix into the adhesive..." Scar says holding up the patch before putting it on the bed.

"And in this hand..." Scar holds up the syringe and can see the slight fear cross Roxy's eyes as she eyes it warily as if it was going to attack her. "Sorry...I know how much you hate needles but here me out...it contains nano-machines that when injected, I've programmed to reconstruct your DNA to bring your power under control, the entire process will take about a day, the problem is it will be excruciatingly painful if your awake which is why part of the serum will block out your pain receptors and knock you unconscious for about a day." he finishes handing her the syringe.

She looks at it and weighs her choice, the patch would be easiest but it would take too long and she could possibly have another episode that might result in someone getting seriously hurt, and on the other hand she has this needle - she shudders just thinking about it piercing her skin but it's the best option at this point and she trusts Scar with her life so she goes with his judgment on this.

"The needle." she says handing it to him, Scar nods and takes the syringe back from her.  
"Nightwing I'll need an IV from the medical lab." he says looking at Nightwing who nods and reaches across and gives Roxy's hand a light squeeze.  
"I'll be here when you wake up." he says with a small smile, Roxy blushes and nods as she averts her eyes. Nightwing stands and walks out to complete Scar's task.

"Alright clothes off...you can keep your underwear on though." Scar says evenly, Roxy's head snaps to him from watching Nightwing walk out.  
"What? You don't want to ruin your clothes with sweat do you?" he asks as he stands and pulls the covers of her bed out, she stares at him for a moment before pulling off her top and her shorts so she is in nothing but a regular black bra and superman panties, Scar's eyes drift as a smirk comes to his face.

"Nice..." he says with a grin, Roxy shoves him playfully before she slides into her bed and pulls the covers up to her chest but leaves her left arm out for Scar, to say she was nervous would have been an understatement.

"Will you stay with me?..." she asks in a small voice, Scar looks into her eyes and sees the fear in the and leans over and kisses her on the forehead and brushes her bangs to the side.

"Of course Roxy, you know I'll never leave you..." he says backing away and grabbing the syringe and cleaning the area where he was going to inject the serum, his words warm her heart and help ease some of the fear and tension.

"Here we go...see you in a day." he says with a smile, the last thing she sees before unconsciousness claimed her was Scar deep blue eyes looking at her with worry for his friend, praying to anyone who would listen that the nano-machines would do what he programmed them to do.

_She was floating in the sky, it was a beautiful sunny day and she felt so free... but suddenly sky darkened and turned red, everything looked destroyed like there was an apocalypse a few days ago, she was scared and alone, the feeling of peace gone._

Scar was watching Roxy stirring in her sleep. She moaned softly like she was in pain. He could see her eyes moving behind the lids. It was probably very painful for her to go through this, but it was the only way he knew to help her. His superhearing picked up a whisper "Sam.." he leaned closer to check if she was awake, but thankfully she was still unconscious. Maybe not only pain accompanied the process.

_She was having the worst nightmare ever. She was flying around the planet over and over again only to find she was alone, completely alone. She screamed in agony. No, this can't be happening. She landed and hugged her legs to her chest crying. After some time she opened her eyes to realize she was in the lab again._

"No... no, please, don't do that! please, let me go!" she tossed and turned, tears running down her cheeks. Scar's heart was bleeding for her, seeing her suffering so much almost physically hurt.

"Mom!..."

After some time Scar began to doze. He was sitting in the chair beside her bed and tried his best not to fall asleep. She'd need him if she woke up.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Nightwing in his civilian clothes with sun glasses on.  
"Go get some sleep, I'll stay with her." Scar nodded and left.

Richard saw her chest heaving heavily.  
_She was running down the city park. Her long blonde hair flew away in the wind. A torn white lab coat was the only thing she was wearing. Run, hide. The only thoughts pulsating in her head.  
_"I'm a freak, I'm a freak now.." she whispered in her sleep. Nightwing leaned closer and squeezed her hand lightly.

_Suddenly she was in a bathroom splashing cold water onto her face. Scar stood behind her.  
_"Sam, he doesn't even know I exist." Nightwing heard her saying. What is she talking about? Who is that mysterious man that possibly is stupid enough not to notice her?

She stirred again and turned her head to face Nightwing. Her lashes fluttered and he saw a small smile coming to her face.

_"I smell sex. Somebody's gotten laid." she teased Scar who was standing in the kitchen in his superman boxers drinking milk right from the package. She came closer, but when he turned around his face transformed into evil smirk and she realized it was Antonov standing in front of her. __"No!" she screamed.  
_Nightwing saw the smile was gone to be replaced by tears and painful expression. He leaned over and wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. He repeated the action every 30 minutes to help with the nightmares.  
It had been a few hours of Nightwing watching over Roxy as he started to feel tired, it was already pretty late, he leaned back in the chair and took his shades off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He found himself falling asleep slowly.

But his hearing picked up the sound of the door opening and there stood Scar with a tray of food with fresh coffee on it.

"Thought you could use a pick me up..." Scar says with a smile as he comes over and sets the tray down on her nightstand and handing Nightwing a cup.  
"Thanks..." Dick says with a tired voice, they both stare at the sleeping girl for any sign of change as it was nearly time for Roxy to come out of her little healing process, Scar's hearing picked up on something and his eyes began to widen "I won't let you take me again Antonov...die!" Roxy whispered angrily as Scar saw the lightning begin to emanate from her hands.

"Nightwing move!" Scar says grabbing Nightwing with one hand and tossing him at the door, Nightwing landed on his feet and just managed to get out the door when a monstrous lightning bolt emanated from Roxy's body in all directions, Scar stood his ground and took the brunt of it but wasn't prepared for that amount of power as it blew him through the wall and landed with a loud thud that shook the entire mountain, Dick managed to duck just in time when Scar flew through the wall.

"Scar!" Nightwing yelled as he came to the heroes side, Scar was clutching his chest and when he pulled it away he had a sizeable gash across his abdomen that ended at his pecks.

"That's a first" he says examining the wound, it was quickly healing but it wouldn't be fast enough as he heard Roxy calling for him.  
"Sam?" he heard her voice plain as day as he stood up and rushed to her side, her grey eyes meeting his blue

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the wound that could be seen through a huge hole in his shirt.  
"Wha.. what happened?" she said weakly. She felt exhausted, her head was spinning and she was worried she was still in a nightmare. "Is everyone okay? Where's Antonov?"  
"Shh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're gonna be alright, serum worked, see, you don't have that electrical field around you anymore." Scar said soothingly. She turned around and then looked down at her hands to see she was okay indeed. It took her a few moments to realize where she was, and then she raised her head to see a tall dark haired handsome guy with crystal blue eyes came to stand beside Scar. He was looking at her with concern and... something else she couldn't quite recognize. She tried to remember who he resembled her in looks. And then it hit her. She stared at him for what seemed like eternity, time seemed to stop as she studied his face closely. His eyes... so that's how Nightwing looks without a mask... she couldn't tear her gaze off his face.

It had been a few seconds before Scar coughed bringing them both out of their trance, Roxy blushed and turned her eyes away from Dick's who had mumbled something about going to go find his glasses before the rest of the team came rushing in to see what that explosion was.

"You're so obvious." Scar says with a smile, normally Roxy would have countered but she was far too tired to do anything as she signaled for Scar to help her up. Once she was sitting against the wall she had a chance to see a huge hole in her wall.

"Did I do that?" she asks with a whisper, her voice was weak from not being used for a day.  
"Yep...blew me right threw it." Scar says with a smirk, she gives him a glare and brings her hand to his chest and feels that the wound had already closed.

"How did I manage to hurt you? I've hit you with my most powerful strike before and it barely left a scorch mark." she traces her fingers over his chest to make sure the wound was indeed gone.  
"I think the lightning bolt you hit me with was a discharge of sorts...it was your body getting rid of all the excess energy...I'm just glad I was in the room when it happened or we would be having a different conversation about Nightwing." he says as he tears off the still smoldering shirt and stands but Roxy has just enough energy to catch his arm and look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Your loverboy spent the entire night by your side." she saw a playful grin started to appear on his face.  
"What? he did?.." she frowned in confusion.  
"Yep. I came in just in time to push him away from your blast."  
"Oh my god.. I could've killed him..." she pressed her palm to her mouth in shock.  
"You're missing the point. He spent this whole time with you wiping your forehead with a wet rag when you went through the most painful moments. What do you think this could mean?" he smirked.  
"I.. I don't know.. I think we were talking about something until I passed out.. but I'm not sure what is real and what was just a nightmare.. something about you... and.. Batgirl.. yeah, right, Batgirl." the bitterness audible in her tone.

Scar tried to stifle a laugh but seeing Roxy's pushed him over the edge as he openly laughed.  
"What's so funny?" she asks crossing her hands over her chest and shooting him a glare.  
After Scar wiped the tear from his eye he smiled. "You're jealous." he states, his smile only widens as Roxy turns away and mumbles something under her breathe.

Scar was about to say something when his hearing caught Cassie's voice talking to Nightwing as they came down the hall.  
"I hate to alarm you but Nightwing is coming this way." she arches an eyebrow.  
"So?" she asks, he lets his eyes drop and she follows them and she realizes she is still in her underwear, she shrieks as she pushes Scar off the bed.  
"Get me some clothes..." she whispers hastily, Scar smiles and in the blink of an eye he comes back with an oversized t-shirt and some shorts.

"Hold still." he says as he vibrates his hands and puts the clothing on her with ease, once he had put the shorts on her he had just enough time to put his hands by his side and act normal as Cassie came around the corner.

When Cassie saw Roxy was okay, she rushed to her and hugged her tight.  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" the blonde kept hugging Roxy until she coughed faking lack of oxygen. "Oh, I'm sorry." she backed away blushing a little.  
"You can't even imagine how glad I am, finally this hell is over and I'm gonna go outside!" Roxy smiled at the girl and noticed Nightwing standing in the doorway.  
"Uhm, Cassie, do you want some coffee?" Scar asked dragging confused Wonder Girl out of the room.

Nightwing coughed to get rid of a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.  
"Uhm.. I wanted to ask you not to-" but she cut him off knowing what he has wanted to tell to make it less awkward for him.  
"I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
"Thanks... I'm glad you're okay." he said still not daring to look at her.  
"Uh-huh." he turned to leave but stopped when she called him.  
"Erm ... Nightwing?"

"Yes?"

"Scar told me about you.. That you were sitting beside my bed this whole time... I appreciate this...thank you." he nodded in response and left.

**~XXX~**

"But I don't even like coffee." Cassie says as she walks down the hall with Scar, he turns and gives her a small smile.  
"Hot chocolate then?" he asks, Cassie beams and nods her head at him, she had heard about Scar's legendary hot chocolate skills from Roxy and she was happy she finally got to test it for herself.

Scar rounds the corner to the kitchen and immediately gets to work collecting all the ingredients - before long Cassie sees his eyes glow red as he drops a few marshmallows into the mugs as a topper before heading over and handing her a mug, she inhales the heavenly scent and takes a sip an sighs as the drink takes her taste buds on a journey through chocolate heaven.

"This is amazing." Cassie says turning to Scar who now had a chocolate mustache, she tries to stifle a giggle but it turns into a full out laugh when she sees the confused look on his face.  
"What?" he asks as he looks around for the answer, Roxy had managed to get out of bed and head to the kitchen and gave Scar a warm smile as she looks at her two friends but when she sees what they're drinking she crosses her arms and stares at Scar.

"Did you make me an-" she was cut off by Scar outstretching his hand with a third mug and a smug smile.

"Good boy." Roxy nodded in approval as she took the mug. Apparently Nightwing told everyone about her recovery because soon the kitchen was filled with superheroes hugging Roxy and saying how glad they were she was finally okay. Bart was the last one to come with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand.  
"Hey, beautiful! I've heard you're back. Nice to see you." he scooted closer as if going to embrace her but in the last second he stopped in his tracks and froze awkwardly. "I.. uhm..I made you a sandwich." he handed her what was left of it and blushed a little. "But I got hungry, so it shrunk a bit, I'm sorry."  
Roxy gave a small laugh. "That is so sweet, thank you, Bart." she leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed furiously and couldn't hold back a broad smile coming to his face. After Megan came to greet Roxy, Bart stepped aside and said to Blue Beetle with a dreamy sigh.

"That girl is so crash!"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! I'm so happy you're reading this story and waiting for the update! Here's the next chapter. But I must warn you, there will be some nasty details further, that made me cringe when I read those, when Scar sent me his paragraph. So, be ready =) **

**~Roxy x**

**It's not that bad...okay maybe it is but I had to put some gore in since it is rated M, the smut stuff will be in a few chapters guys don't worry ;) **

**-Scar**

It had been a few weeks since Scar had managed to cure Roxy but something else was beginning to develop. Scar was beginning to have restless nights and he could feel something in the back of his head that felt a lot like a headache, not that he had ever had one before but he had seen Roxy with a hangover headache before and he saw how excruciating it could be. But he just chalked it up to late nights and no sleep; the real clue didn't come until he had a particularly vivid nightmare.

_"Scar...please, don't do this." Roxy pleads lying on the floor with multiple wounds from the previous battle with her friend. Scar gave her a wicked smile as he brought his hands around a panting Nightwing's neck and in one swift motion snapped it with minimal effort; Roxy cringed and turned away as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Scar let Nightwing's now lifeless body slump to the floor with the rest of her teammates that had tried to stop Scar's rampage, even Zatanna had failed to get through to Scar and the only thing left of the magician where the parts that had survived the intense heat blast. Scar walked over and picked Roxy up easily by her neck, she squirmed and struggled against his grasp but it was no use as she felt consciousness begin to slip away, but just before she fell to it he threw her across the room and she landed with a loud thud that broke multiple ribs._

_"Oh don't leave me just yet Marina..." Scar coos as he crouches down and stares her in the eyes, his deep blue eyes replaced with an almost eerie black that was devoid of any emotion. "I'm going to tear everything you love out of your life...and after I've finished killing everyone on this useless team I'm going to hand you over to Antonov." he tells her sternly, he laughs as Roxy's eyes fill with fear and just as the rest of the team came running in Scar awoke screaming in bed._

He looked around furiously and when he realized it was just a dream he calmed his breathing until a piercing pain hit him in the back of his skull, he stumble out of bed and down the hallway running into Roxy who was just putting a late night snack away in the fridge.

"Scar?" she asks coming closer, he holds his hand up for her to stop but she ignores him when he yells in pain and clutches the side of his head.  
"Scar what the hell is going on?" she asks in a scared voice, Scar continues to yell out until everything seems to stop just as fast as it had happened, he stands and Roxy feels this uncertain chill ride up her spine as his blue eyes take on a blackish hue.

"Subject one activated..." Scar's voice takes on an unearthly tone as he turns and looks at Roxy, she gulps and tries to ready herself for what's next but in all honesty she doesn't know if she could survive even one punch from him.

"Returning to base..." he says as he bends his knees as he rockets out of the top of the mountain, sending shockwaves throughout the entire mountain.

Roxy just stood there as debris fell around her, she was lucky none of the bigger pieces hit her in the head or she would have been in trouble. Just as she regained some of her mind back Nightwing and the rest of the team came running from the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" Nightwing asks coming closer, careful to step over the debris as he looks towards the top of the mountain the night sky now clearly visible. Roxy opened her mouth to say something but it just closed when nothing came out, after a few seconds she managed to get words to come out.

"We need to call the league...subject one was just activated again." Roxy says turning towards Nightwing with sadness in her eyes, she could see his brows raise behind his glasses as the information processed.  
"Shit...I'll call Batman and see if we can get Superman and Wonder Woman in here - if they really have taken control of Scar we are going to need a lot of firepower to take him down." Nightwing tells her and he places a hand on her shoulder before walking to the main hall.  
"Team meet in the main room, we have a situation." he tells the rest of the onlookers who were now fully awake at seeing the damage.

After a few minutes Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman had all made it to the cave with Batman currently wearing a grim expression on his face.  
"Tell me everything about his past...up until this point." Batman tells Roxy, she sighs and looks around as she begins to tell Scar's not so wonderful past.

Roxy walked over and placed her hand on the screen as the computer keyboard appeared, she pulled up government access then after a few more clicks and file searches she found what she was looking for 'Subject 1' the screen read as an access denied screen popped up.

"We've been trying to get into those secure files for months, they need a physical drive to open them and without it they are impossible to crack." Batman stated looking at the screen, Roxy's arms went to her neck and she pulled off a necklace that was very simplistic in design but on the bottom had a USB drive attached to it, Scar had given it to her long ago and told her that if he was ever captured or an emergency rose up to take this to the league. _'I guess this count'_ she thought.

"You mean like this?" she asks setting the device on the table that had rose out of the ground, the device lit up as the computer started downloading the files on the device and after a few seconds the denied screen turned to access granted.

"Welcome back operative 3140K." the computer sounded, she skipped all the other files on the computer until she came to Scar's file, _'Batman can look at them later.'_ she thought as she brought up the screens and turned towards the league, she could see Superman's fist clench up and she knew that Kara must have told him something about the whole Subject 1 thing.

"Those that have a problem with disturbing images may want to leave now." she told the team and as the computer started to bring up images, she was surprised when they all stayed.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." she whispered.  
"As you all know Scar is from Krypton, what you probably don't know is that he was a military experiment designed to be the perfect Kryptonian - his DNA was built from scratch by the top military and scientific minds of Krypton, but before the military could unleash him Jor-El rescued him a shot him to Earth along with his son to protect him." she starts as she brings up pictures of the now dead krypton and brings up pictures of his capture, some turn away but the ones that kept looking could feel their stomachs start to turn. "He was captured by the US military and experimented upon...for three years they kept him locked up in a hole in the ground testing the limits of his invulnerability and healing factor." she brought up a video of his daily interrogation's - the video had no audio but you could plainly see a very young Scar strapped to a table with very heavy restraints as various electrical and radiation tools tore into his skin, the scientists ignoring his screams of agony. Roxy looked away for a second to compose herself, she knew that his past was bad but seeing this...she would never be able to get over it.

Roxy typed something on the keyboard and a picture of Scar in a black outfit appeared. "After they had finally broken him and finished all their research they turned him into a weapon, assassinating who they saw might threaten the US government." she brought up another picture of a girl with beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, she could practically feel Superman's gaze burning a hole through the holographic monitor.

"A few months had passed and they brought a new alien into the facility a little girl about the same age as he was, they weren't as brutal with her as they were with him, but they kept her locked in a tiny cell with nothing to eat or drink for what seemed like days." her voice taking on an edge as she saw the poor girl huddled in a corner.

"He would sneak out of his cell make his way to her cell as often as he could, he told stories about how the guards ridiculed her for not being able to speak proper English but he knew what she was saying, each night he would bring her food or water and just sit and talk with her for a while - she was much like Scar on how she was captured and the more they talked the closer they got...they were each other's only friends in that place." she takes a sideways glance at Superman and can see a small smile form on his face.

"He learned from overhearing the guards that they were going to subjugate her to the same tests he was and turn her into a weapon just like him... and well you can see what Scar thought of that idea." she says as she clicks on the last entry log video by the head scientist.

"Subject two you seem to be resisting our treatments that will never do." the Doctor explained as he brushed the young blonde girls hair back across the table, nobody but the kryptonian in the room understood what the girl was saying but judging from the way she was struggling and the tears in her eyes they had a pretty good guess.

There were sounds of gunfire and a struggle outside when the camera panned towards the glass that separated the operating room from the main medical room. One of the scientists ran outside the door to see what was going on  
"No NO! PLEASE DO-" was all the scientist screamed as blood splattered across the glass wall.  
It seemed whatever had killed the scientist had left.  
"That was clos-" the remaining doctors ducked in cover when the door was ripped effortlessly from it panel and thrown across the room at blinding speed.  
"Subject 1 what are you doing?" the head doctor screamed as the young kryptonian boy proceeded to kill everyone in the room brutally before turning to him. "I won't let you do to her what you did to me. THIS ENDS NOW!" the young kryptonian growled as his eyes glowed dangerously red ready to incinerate the doctor where he stood.  
Before he could free the girl the doctor ran to the wall and pushed a failsafe button, with his hearing he could hear multiple explosions throughout the complex. They were going to bury the complex under the mountain in which it was built. He picked the doctor up by the collar and looked into his eyes.

"You wanted a monster doctor...well congratulations, you got him." Scar growled, the doctor struggled and screamed in vain as his eyes were burned through and his brain cooked in his skull.

After he ripped the restraints off he picked up the girl bridal style and carried her to the entrance but he was to late the mountain was caving in, he tried to toss the girl to the entrance and held one of the main support structures on his back buying her time but his injuries were taking their toll as he dropped to one knee - the girl got up and turned to go help him a security camera caught the exchange.

"NO!" he shouted in her language. "GO!" he yelled but the girl ran up to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I will never forget you." she told him with a sad smile as she ran to the entrance, she made it a safe distance outside when she turned around she saw the boy had a smile on his face and a tear rolled down his face as he dropped the structure, the security camera cut off from there.

After Roxy finished showing Scar's story everyone was in shock, who would have guessed that the loveable Kryptonian came from such a hellhole of a place, they all had their apprehensions but the look on Superman's face was the strongest.

"He killed all those scientists?" the kryptonian asked Roxy, she was expecting some crap from the team but not from the only closest thing Scar had to family.  
"Yeah he did, and you know what...if he ever gets out of the spot he's in while he is there I hope he lays waste to the entire facility." Roxy spats angrily; her lightning was beginning to crackle around her fingertips as she stared the hero down. "He did what was necessary to escape that place and not only did he put their experiments to a stop he saved his only friend in that entire God forsaken place..." Roxy pauses as she gets right in Superman's face. "Your cousin...if it wouldn't have been for Scar...you would have never have seen Kara so you owe him more than you could ever repay." she finishes, her eyes daring him to say something against it.

Superman was taken aback by this small framed girl's outburst. He was thankful that Scar saved Kara, but knowing Scar killed people bugged him nonetheless. He couldn't decide what to think and what to feel about this guy. Controversial feelings fought for leadership in his heart. It was weird enough to know he wasn't the only male kryptonian when Superboy appeared, but knowing Scar was from Krypton itself, Clark couldn't figure out his attitude to this point.  
Roxy was glaring at him ready to fight to whatever it cost, lightning danced inside her clenched fists begging to be set free. The air was filled with tension. Neither said a word. Roxy's nostrils flared, someone just had to do something.  
Nightwing came closer and put a hand on Roxy's shoulder from behind silently asking her to calm down. She shrugged his hand off.  
"Whatever he did in his past, he'd changed and he needs help right now. And I'll help him either with you or without you." Roxy turned on her heels and exited the room. After a few seconds she heard the footsteps behind her and swung around to see Nightwing.  
"Don't even try to stop me!" anger still boiling inside of her.  
"I'm not going to. Look, I'm sorry they reacted liked that, they just need some time to process all that. Because they just didn't have the chance to get to know him like our team did. I'll try to persuade them Scar isn't a bad person." he said softly.  
"But what if he doesn't have this time, hell knows what those people intend to do to him! And what that thing with Subject one in his head even means! I.. I just.." she turned away, anger finally started to die down to be replaced by sorrow and anxiety about her friend. "I just don't wanna lose him..." she sighed.  
"You love him, don't you?" is that just her or she heard a tint of jealousy in his tone?  
"I do, he's like a brother to me, I was so lonely when I moved to States, and I haven't seen my family in a very long time.. He's my family now, the only one I have... I don't know what I'm gonna do if something happens to him.." she trailed off. Unwelcome tears forming in her eyes. He thought that she suddenly became so small, that furious witch who was going to kick Superman's ass was gone leaving a scared petite girl in front of him. He felt a sudden urge to protect her. Following his instinct he came closer and hugged her to his chest. She nuzzled in his Bird insignia and hugged him back. The feeling of apprehension for Scar was so strong she didn't even realize how close she was to her big of a crush.

Meanwhile...

Scar was currently in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling; it had been a pretty eventful day. First was combat training that lasted nearly the whole day and then he was given his new squad by his superiors so he took the rest of the time getting to know them, one particular person in the group caught his attention and her name was Annette. A 5'6" blonde bombshell that was both deadly as she was smart, Scar immediately put her second in charge and tasked her with getting their team ready for the next mission, of course with him in the squad there wasn't really any concern for failure but they needed to be prepared nonetheless. As he sat there he could feel something creeping up through the back of his mind trying to come out, the first picture was of a short haired brunette with the ability to control weather - he felt a strange warm sensation crawl through his heart as he thought about something called a 'dancing couch' but he quickly pushed those aside as the next thing crossed his, a beautiful raven haired girl with blue eyes came to mind and he felt his heart ache at the thought of her. He tried to place a name but it only frustrated him more when he couldn't find it - finally a blonde haired blue eyed bombshell came into his head and he quickly found himself entranced as he envisioned her long golden hair flowing all around her, a new unfamiliar feeling crept into his chest but before he could get to into thought Annette opened the door and saluted him.

"Sir, the team is ready for our assignment per your orders." she tells him bringing her arms to her side.  
"Thank you Annette...any word on what our next mission actually is?" he asks putting his feet on the floor and standing, Annette crosses the room and hands him a folder, once he opens it his mind begins to kick into overdrive as he stares at his next target, the short brunette was actually real and as he read on further he realized his vision of her was actually just a memory, could that mean? No the other two couldn't be real maybe this was just a fluke but as he read on it was indeed real as the order read 'Capture alive' he sighed as he looked at her current location.  
"Mount Justice...should be fun." he says sarcastically as he hands the folder back. "Get the team ready, we've got a mission." he says as he activates his armor, once the armor had completed he looked at himself in the mirror. At first the armor stopped at his neck but opting for the intimidation factor it now covered his head and only left his eyes and mouth exposed through the kryptonian fabric, after a few minutes the team was prepped and ready to go as Scar nodded to Annette who was just walking up the ramp of the plane to take her seat, she gave him a small smile before she disappeared behind the metal door. Scar smirked and bent his knees and took off into the sky towards happy harbor, the entire time his mind trying to play catch up with all the memories he was having about the small brunette.

Meanwhile in watchtower….

After long moments of silence her current position in Nightwing's arms sank into Roxy's mind. She backed away awkwardly and coughed to clear her throat.  
"We have to find him." she dared to look into the leader's eyes and saw a slight tint of disappointment and determination."Think about it, he would do this for anyone on the team! He needs our help now."  
"I'll help you."  
"Well, we need a plan.. Do you have any information about Scar's being experimented upon? Like where that base's located or something that could point on where he could possibly be? He didn't tell me much about that, just how he felt and how was it like, but nothing particular that could be useful right now." Roxy frowned analyzing every possible scenario.  
"Actually, I have. Not long ago he gave me something that might help. Come on, it's in my room at the Mountain." he waved his hand to show her to follow him towards the tubes.

Meanwhile…

Scar was currently floating in the sky heading to his destination point. He couldn't stop himself from trying to remember something at least. He was hearing laughter in his head, it sounded all too familiar, but when he tried harder to grasp that thought it slipped away. _'Scar, Get back here_!' he heard a feminine voice. Pictures of that short haired brunette flashed over his mind again causing a headache.  
_'I bought you something_!', "_Will you be here for me when I wake up?_", _'You're gonna watch it with me? But you hate this movie!'_  
He couldn't take that out of his head; he roared in frustration and sped up...

When they arrived in Nightwing's room it looked a little different than Roxy had dreamt about but it still had that same Nightwing's vibe, it was arranged for efficiency and nothing else _'maybe OCD is Batgirls turn on'_ she thought a little bitterly to herself but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside when Nightwing put his hand on the wall and a secret door opened and reveled a sole object floating about a stand, Nightwing grabbed the crystal and showed it to Roxy

"Everything is here now we just need to-" Nightwing was cut off by the sound of straining metal and a loud thud; he quickly pulled up his communicator.  
"Status report what just happened?" he yells into it after a few seconds the sound of coughing came over the line.  
"We're under attack it's just one assailant but he's strong Superboy is currently trying to...Conner look out!" Cassie yelled, Nightwing felt another tremor that what he could only assume was Superboy getting knocked into the side of the mountain.  
"Come on lets go." he says turning to Roxy, she nods and they both run to the center of the training pad where the rest of the team was waiting to take on the attacker.

"Miss M can you get a read on Superboy or Cassie?" he asks the Martian, her eyes glow green and her face falls.  
"I can't get a link which either means there unconscious or-"  
"Alright get ready team...we've face threats like this before-" he cut Megan off before she could say dead but he himself was cut off by the assailant.  
"Not like me you haven't" came a deep voice from beyond the dust cloud, the figure approached in a black suit with a black cape and all that was visible was his glowing red eyes, the figure dropped Cassie and Superboy on the ground about 20 ft in front of Nightwing, upon seeing the faces of concern he raised his hand.

"They're only unconscious...I'm not here to kill anyone but if you keep me from my objective I can't speak for your safety." the figure tells them, Nightwing takes the momentary break to study his opponent, if this guy took down Superboy and Cassie in the same fight then the rest of them were in trouble, but he decided to play along to try and get more information out of his attacker.

"And what is you mission?" the bird asks, the figure points to the girl beside him.  
"I have orders to bring her in, if you give her up willingly then I will leave but if you don't then I will be forced to remove you from the equation." he says holding up a small screen and tapping a button on it. "While you were busy trying to figure out what had happened my team placed multiple devices throughout happy harbor, each with a 6 minute timer which has just been activated, the devices will release a synthesized version of chlorine gas." he says tossing the device towards Nightwing, the bird catches in and sees he is indeed telling the truth.

"I only want the girl but if you resist I won't hesitate to take her by force." the figure says, Roxy narrows her eyes as lightning begins to dance but after a few seconds she restrained it and took a step towards the figure, Nightwing grabbed her arm and whispered angrily.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" he asks; Roxy yanks her arm from his grasp and points at Superboy and Cassie.

"He took out our two most powerful members without a sweat do you really think we can take him?" she whispers back. "Even if we did we couldn't beat him in the 5 minutes that are left before the gas releases and kills everyone in happy harbor...I'm going." she tells him with finality and walks towards the figure.

"Alright lets go, but you better hold up your end." she says following the figure, she turns to the team and mouths at Nightwing _'Find Scar'_.

Nightwing nods and holds up the device as the two disappear into the smoke, he can't help the feelings that crawl up into stomach as he watches Roxy leave, already forming a plan to get her back.

**A/N: Oooh, intriguing, huh? ;) Review, if you wanna know what happened to Scar. Blackmailing again, damn, I'm such a bad person o_O**

**~Roxy x**

**Again with the blackmail Roxy? *sighs and pinches nose* sorry guys she gets like this from time to time so just bear with us but like she said Reviews are awesome and it really makes us want to publish the next chapter...we get impatient sometimes ;) **

**-Scar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. But updating today makes this chapter a New Year's present for all of you guys))))**

**Happy Holidays! Don't forget to review!**

"What about the gas?" Nightwing calls out looking down at the timer, it read 31 seconds left and he didn't know if even Bart was fast enough to find and disable all of them or even how many of them are the figure turns looks at the bird then back to the female soldier.

"Lieutenant...hit the failsafe on the gas...incinerate it that way it can't harm anyone." he tells her in an even voice, the lieutenant stops and hands the girl over to one of the men.  
"But sir our orders were to detonate the gas when we got far enough away, we will be diso-" Nightwing saw the man level his gaze at the woman and he could see her posture and demeanor immediately change under his gaze.  
"Yes sir." she responds as she pulls out a device and hits the button, Nightwing looks down and sees the timer stop at 2 seconds and he breathes a sigh of relief, he watches as Roxy boards the stealth helicopter they arrived in and felt an uneasy pain creep its way into his heart as the doors shut and the vehicle took off to an unknown destination.

"We just are going to let them take her?" Bart exclaims coming and standing next to Nightwing, Nightwing looks down at Superboy and Cassie - both starting to come to after being knocked unconscious by the intruder.

"We didn't have the firepower to take him, plus doing so would have resulted in the gas being released so we really didn't have an alternative." Nightwing explains, Bart didn't like it one bit but his leader did have a point. Superboy rose to his feet and rubbed the back of his head

"Anyone catch the number on that train that hit us?" he asks, Nightwing offers a small smile and helps Cassie to stand, she wobbles a bit and puts a hand on her head as if to check if its still there.

"That guy hits harder than Wonder Woman...who is he?" she asks.  
"I don't know, but if were going to get Roxy back then we need to bring in the league." but then he thinks about it, bringing in the league could cause problems so he decided to hold off until he had substantial evidence on what needed to be done.

**~XXX~**

Roxy boarded the chopper and sat where she was for lack of a better word placed and stared at the intruder, something told her she knew this person but she would never associate with bad guys so she dismissed that idea and continued to bore her gaze into him. The figure looked to her and she could feel a cold chill ride up her spine at the way his eyes glowed red but she shoved it aside and gave him her best glare.

"I don't like you." she says finally speaking, the figure snorts.  
"Thanks for the input princess but you liking me isn't part of the job, now sit there and be quite or I'll wrap a rubber restraint around your head and melt it there." he says letting his eyes grow bright, Roxy huffed and tried to cross her arms but realized they were still bound so she opted for just ignoring him and turning her head to face the back of the helicopter. "Asshole." she muttered.

"I heard that." the figure said as he leaned back and rested his head.  
"Then you'll love this...fuck you!" she gritted out the last words and turned back.

"Same ole Roxy." he says, his mind catches up with what he said and wondered where the hell it came from as he looks up and moves his eyes to her.  
Roxy looks at him from her rubber restraints and bores her gaze to where she assumed his eyes were.

"I don't know you asshole and I don't want to you try to play nice with me, it I'll give you a lightning bolt where it will hurt." she growls at the figure, but she is surprised when the guy doesn't move or even flinch at her words and just continues to study her.

**~XXX~**

Meanwhile in the cave.

Nightwing was sitting in his room sifting through the files the crystal provided, data folders, photos, experiments records, reports, videos. He decided to watch them all over again; maybe something in there will help to understand what was going on with Scar. He obviously wasn't himself, something or someone was controlling him, but who?  
He pushed the play button and watched how Scar's being experimented. He was held tight in some pod, lab assistants moving back and forth around him making notes. One of them leaned to computer to register changes in Scar's system and something caught Nightwing's eye. He stopped the video, zoomed the picture and, he saw a logo that said _'Project Blizzard'_ on the monitor next to where lab guy was working at. He zoomed even more and cleared the picture. There was some kind of a report or a piece of data base on the screen. He saw words '_Russian_', '_5'4_'', _'electrical field unstable'_, _'programming hasn't started yet'_.  
"Programming?" he whispered under his breath. He typed some words and saw a file list of everything that included words _'project Blizzard'_.  
There was a news report made like 3 years ago.  
It said _'Lex Luthor claims his new Project Blizzard a very useful improvement of a weather forecasting system. Several meteostations will be built in a year and a half. New scientific research will help to forecast hurricanes, storms, floods and earthquakes much quicker that will help to save more lives of innocent people suffering from weather rampage'_.

"Lex.." Nightwing said through greeted teeth.

**~XXX~**

They finally managed to get the brunette to her cell. Scar was left with the girl to undo her restraints; he pulled them off and tossed them to the side before walking out towards the door.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Roxy asks bitterly, she knew she didn't have a chance to escape not with the guy in front of her watching her cell; he turns and looks at her as if trying to study her again.

"I won't be doing anything, someone named Antonov is coming to check up on you." he says but the way the girls face falls and fear replaces the snarky attitude she had before he regrets telling her this.

"No...no, please you can't let him take me, please." Roxy whispers hurriedly and rushes to the figure and completely forgets that he is the bad guy as she pleads to him, he can see the fear in her eyes and it tugs on something inside of him but he just can't place it.

"I'm sorry I have my orders, the doctor won't be here for a couple more days so I'll bring you food every few hours." He says punching the code in and walking out the door, he can hear the girl whimper as he walks down the corridor to his room and he can feel his heart breaking.

"Argh! What is wrong with me!" he yells in at no one in particular and rubs his face with his palms in frustration.

Scar sat looking at the wall, more specifically through the wall at a certain brunette girl who was now sitting on her bed facing the glass windows; he glanced over and saw that they were still blacked out so he knew she was thinking. _'Was she trying to escape?_' he thought, he snorted at the idea _'I know I would'_ he thought but it was short lived as he clutched his head in pain. Memories of a dark past came through as he saw a little blonde girl and blood, lots of it. He could hear various voices and screams and then as quickly as the memories came, they left.

**~XXX~**

Nightwing was still looking through Scar's crystal; the device had given him more than enough information on the experiments used to create Scar. If he was reading it right Scar was the only one of his kind _'Thank God'_ Nightwing thought to himself, he thought highly of Scar and would gladly go into battle with him but the thought of another perfect kryptonian had his skin crawling with anxiety, he could only imagine how his mentor felt learning that Scar was basically a weapon created by scientists far superior to their own.

He continued to look through them for what seemed like hours on end but even the crystal only had so much data so he took it from his stand and hide it back behind the wall and went to the central computer in the main area and searched for anything connecting Lex to Scar or any other projects that have failed in the last few years from Lex corp. Finding nothing he pinched the bridge of his nose until it hit him, the story Roxy had told them about Scar, when the charges were set off it leveled the mountain and something of that size and magnitude had to register on a Richter scale somewhere, he did a search for 4 years back and kept the search to the US. After a few minutes the computer pulled up a few results, he then narrowed the search even further by cross referencing the results with aftershocks of the same or stronger magnitude than the original quake and it came up with only one result, an anomaly in the western united states where an entire mountain had collapsed with no nearby fault line.

He smirked but the problem was that place was under a ton of stone and rubble, he could take Miss Martian since she could phase through now but he would also need someone who had been there before and since Scar was currently he needed the only other person there, he sighed internally, if Superman knew he was taking his cousin back to the place she was captured and tortured he would throw him into the sun, but he was out of alternatives so be pulled up his wrist computer and plugs it into the main one and searches for Supergirl's communicator and when he finds it he calls it. To his surprise she answers it.

"This is Supergirl is something wrong?" he hears her voice.  
"Um no Supergirl this is Nightwing...listen I need a favor…" he trails off not knowing how to ask this.

Later...

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Kara says currently standing in the middle of the Cave staring at Batman's protégé, her eyes threatening to burn a hole in his head.  
"I escaped that place and now you want to take me back there. Have you lost your mind..." her rant was cut off by Nightwing piping up.

"He's alive." is all he says; Kara stops and blinks a couple times.  
"Who's alive?" she asks.  
"Scar...or as you know him Subject 1." he says, Kara's eyes glow bright red and she picks Nightwing up by his collar.

"Don't you dare say that name again..." she trails off thinking about that boy that had saved her so long ago, her eyes drift elsewhere as her mind drifts but she is quickly brought back to the present and looks back at Nightwing.

"I swear if this is some sort of trick…" she warns dangerously and sets Nightwing down.  
"It's not I promise, but we need to get there as quickly as possible, we may not have a lot of time left." he states as he heads towards the garage, not really knowing just how little time Roxy has left.

**~XXX~**

Scar looked around regaining his bearings as he tuned his senses back to his surroundings, he looked around for a few seconds and when he realized they were just in his head he pressed the palms into his eyes and tried to rub the images away but some of them stuck with him. He looked over at the clock and realized it was feeding time so he put on a burst of speed and was in the cafeteria in a millisecond. The men gave him a wide berth as he picked up two trays, he looked at them through the mask from his armor and couldn't figure out why they respected him so. It was either out of fear of his powers or awe at how powerful he really was, either one will work he thought as he shrugged and stepped through the line and received his food. The good thing about being so feared is that you always got the good stuff, he nodded at the serving lady and proceeded down the hall to the girl's cell, he could hear the whispers of the others but he usually just tuned them out as he continued down the hall. He hadn't checked up on her but when he heard signs of a struggle he used his vision and behold the girl was trying to push away one of the guards he had really come to hate, he put on another burst of speed and set the trays down just outside the room and entered the door.

"I said back off asshole." Roxy said angrily, she tried her best to summon lightning but the room kept her powers at bay so all she could do was move around the room, Scar had taught her hand to hand but this guy was much too big for her to even attempt throwing a punch his way.

"Come on sweetie we only have a little time to ourselves before the warden comes back and makes his rounds." the man said as he tried his best to corner Roxy, she tried to move over the bed and keep away but her foot caught on the covers and tangled up causing her to fall, she managed to turn letting her shoulder taking the brunt of the fall but it was enough time to the man to pick her up and pin her to the bed.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." the man said as his foul breath entered her nostrils, Roxy jerked and wriggled to try and get out of the man's grasp but he was much to strong, she turned her head and closed her eyes as the man leaned down and stuck out his tongue, she could feel his tongue just about to reach her then a sickening crack came followed by a muffled yell. Roxy quickly shot up in bed and saw her attacker pinned up against the wall by his throat, Roxy could see the mans arm was dangling and she realized that snap was his forearm being snapped like a twig by the man who now had her attacker about a foot of the ground by the throat.

"Sergeant Morrison, this girl is under my watch, she is off limits except for me and Lieutenant Annette. Is that clear?" the figure says in a low and warning voice, when the man doesn't respond the figure grabs his freshly broken arm and squeezes. Morrison tries to yell out but is cut off when the masked man squeezes his throat tighter.

"I said...Is...that...clear." the man speaks slowly and dangerously, Morrison nods feverishly before the man tosses him down the hall towards the medic room.

Roxy watched as the man bent over and picked up the trays and set them on the table before helping Roxy off the bed so she could eat.

"Sorry about that...if it happens again just hit that button on the wall...or scream and I'll come straighten them out." the figure offers as he hands her the tray of food and sets down with his own. Roxy looks down at the food, she eyes it for a moment wondering if it's poisoned but when she sees the figure begin to eat her stomach growls and eventually wins over as she digs in as well.

She didn't know what to think of this whole situation. This masked man saved her from the one who tried to rape her. But at the same time, he said she was off limits for anyone except for him and some Annette. What is that supposed to mean? That only he has a right to '_play_' with her? Her stomach squeezed into knots as she realized she has no chances against this guy. She suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore. What the hell is going on? Where's Nightwing? Is he even trying to find Scar and help her?  
She's not safe here. She felt so scared, so small, so lonely... and knowing Antonov's gonna come soon didn't make her feel any better. She used to have this snarky attitude and almost believed that it was her natural self, but there was one man who could remind her, what she really was - A scared little girl, who was insecure and shy. Who was stupid enough to believe she was smart enough to work as an assistant in scientific lab. Memories of those days came rushing to her and she turned away from her tray of food.  
_'No, please, don't do this! Let me go!_' she remembered that day so vividly as if it happened just yesterday. She's in a pod that's filling with liquid, she's scared, it's hard to breath, the liquid fills her nostrils, she's choking...

And it's gonna happened again, she's gonna face the only man who can make her fear come to the surface again. The one man whose name is Grigoriy Antonov...

Scar continued to eat until he saw the pale expression on the girls face.  
"You okay?" he asks, it takes a second for the blood to make its way back to her face before she answered.  
"Why the fuck would you care." she tries to reply angrily but the thought of Antonov still was with her and caused it to come out shaky.

Scar put the tray aside and started to study the girl, it didn't take a scientist to figure out that she was worried about Antonov. He had never had the unpleasantness of meeting the doctor before but he had heard stories about the brutal experiments the man had run on human subjects, when he looked at her eyes he knew she must have been one of the lucky ones.

"Hey, I know you may not like me much but I was in the same boat you are now." Scar starts, Roxy turns just enough to see the masked mans head dipped and looking at the floor. He did save her so she felt like she ought to listen to his sob story at least once.

"What do you mean?" she asks.  
The figure looks up at her and she could almost feel the sorrow coming from his hidden eyes.  
"This..." he gestures all around him. "When I was a kid they captured me and put me in a facility like this a bred me into a weapon, I tried to escape once but they manage to stop me and killed the girl I tried to help." he says as he brings his hand up to his temple, memories began to flash across his eyes as he saw an alley way full of men beating on a little girl, Roxy could see the mans fists clench into balls and wondered if she was about to have the fight of her live on her hands but she sighed mentally when they unclenched and moved to the back of the figures mask. He slowly pulled it off and rubbed his hair a few times before showing her his face, Roxy gasped as her mind reeled at the face before her. She couldn't even muster words as she just sat their staring at the man in front of her, he turned his head to look at the door and pulled his mask back over his head as he picked up his tray and headed to the door.

She heard him say something about coming back but her mind was still in shock as he walked out, only when the door slammed did it snap her out of the trance she was in. She placed her hand on her trembling lips as a name passed her lips "Sam...?" she whispered softly to herself…

**A/N: Ooohh, suspense again))) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's late update… again… but we have a little surprise for you. Who wanted to know about Roxy's past? ;)**

**Don't forget to review after you read it!**

_Chapter 10_

"So, can you tell me once again, what exactly do you want to find here?" Kara quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Nightwing, Supergirl and Miss Martian were currently standing in front of a huge hill made of debris and stones covered with grass almost completely. The explosion brought the whole mountain down was 4 years ago, so it looked more natural with each passing day. Nightwing was currently checking something on his wrist computer.

"According to Roxy, Scar said _Subject 1 returning to base_ before he took off. It means someone launched the project once again, and there is a new base somewhere, apparently it's the place where they hold Roxy. We can use the old base to find a new one." Nightwing explained.

"But I thought the explosion destroyed the base completely. And if this hill is any indication…." Miss M trailed off waving towards to what was left of the mountain.

"It took down only the upper part. But I scanned this area; my computer shows all the underground tunnels are undamaged. We can go down and check for anything that could survive the explosion. That's where you step in, Miss M. Phase through and see if there's some security exit we can enter."

"I got it." Megan disappeared.

Nightwing stepped closer and put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Look… I know it's hard for you, to go there where all those terrible memories come alive again… but think about it… he helped you escape... now you have the chance to help him." Kara turned to face him.

"I don't understand, why didn't he tell me he was alive? Why didn't look for me?" The painful expression distorted her face.

"I don't know… But you can ask Scar yourself when we find him. "

**~XXX~**

Meanwhile in the facility.

Roxy was sitting on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. It's just can't be happening… the one who kidnapped her, the one who locked her here, the one who was working on Antonov was none other than the one she thought about as the only family she got left. She was rocking back and forth still not able to comprehend what was happening.

"Sam… who did this to you?" she whispered under her breath. Why he works for Antonov? And how did that crazy scientist even got here? She hasn't heard about him since she escaped the facility she was experimented upon. What if Antonov has something to do with the fact Scar wasn't himself anymore? Is he able to control one person's mind? Scar said Antonov won't be here in the next two days. Is that possible to snap him out of it? Was she able to snap him out of it?

**~XXX~**

"I found the place where you can enter." Miss M said through her mental link. Nightwing and Supergirl rushed to the place where Megan threw a huge pile of bricks making a hole in the ground.

Kara was creeped out beyond all reason; she was rubbing her forearms trying to get the goose bumps down but it wasn't helping, everywhere she looked memories flashed in her head of that God awful place. She could hear Scar's voice urging her to follow him as he tore through the guards that held them, she had her powers but back then she was just a scared little girl, not the all powerful superhero Supergirl, and yet somehow being in this place made her feel like that little girl again.

"Take a left...I remember guards gathering here." she said pointing to the left, Nightwing nodded and looked at M'gann who floated on ahead she fazed through the metal door to the other side to make sure it was clear, a few seconds later she floated the door to the side and let them in. They were in what apparently was a rest room. Broken screen of a huge TV, destroyed furniture covered with dust, one skeleton in the corner. Apparently it was an unlucky guard who was unconscious when the explosion brought the facility down. Kara was standing in the middle of the room not daring to move. She wasn't in this room during her capture but she felt uncomfortable anyway. Nightwing nodded to them indicating they need to continue their little tour. They exited the room and headed down the main corridor through the debris and broken pieces of metal.

"Wait…" Kara trailed off and stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Megan turned to look at the blonde. "We're going the right way."

"I know.. it's just.. it was the main lab.. where.. where they… tortured me.. and Sam.. just give me a moment okay?" she asked hesitantly hugging herself. She wasn't sure she could go back to that place again. She spent years trying to get rid of nightmares that kept chasing and chasing her almost every night after she escaped. And now when she finally could sleep at night, she has to go through this once again. She just couldn't make herself step into that room.

"It's okay. Take as much time as you need. Megan and I will go and check the room." Richard squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and continued his stride.

He and Martian entered what appeared to be a huge half destroyed lab. There were lab tables turned upside down, broken air vents, different vessels and broken glass all over the place. Megan took a look around and gasped pressing her palm to her mouth. Nightwing turned to look at what scared his teammate and saw half-rotten half-withered bodies, bones can be seen here and there. The corpses were wearing lab coats. Apparently they were the ones who tortured Scar and Kara, the ones who weren't lucky enough to even take part in this project. Evidences of Scar's rampage could be seen anywhere. Sometimes it wasn't really a full body, but parts of it torn apart. Even being Batman's protégé made Nightwing shudder involuntarily at the sight. He knew Scar was strong, even thinking about what he could do being angry was creepy, but seeing it with his own eyes made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Those guys must've been really-really bad if that cheerful and outgoing kryptonian did that to them. The room was a mess but he needed information. Nightwing looked around and found a few computers, most of them were broken but one of them was lying on the floor, the case wasn't too damaged but that was a good indication that the hard drive could be intact so he stood it upright and plugged his wrist computer into it and after a few seconds he had all the files on the disk including Scar's programming manifest.

"Okay so I have Scar's programming here..." he says trailing off, he didn't notice the moment Kara stepped in, the two girls came to stand next to him and look at the diagram on Nightwing's screen.  
"If I'm reading this right Scar's already in stage two, stage one was activated at the cave so he must be in stage two." he trails off again scrolling through until he finds what read _'The final stage'_, after reading a few lines Nightwing's face turns grim.

"What happens at the final stage?" M'gann asked, Nightwing turned to her and shook his head telling her she doesn't want to know so she dropped it. Nightwing looked around some more and went out in the halls until he found a room labeled '_Security'_ he kicked the door in and checked what was left of computers but the hard drives were damaged. But he put it in his bag nonetheless, so he could try to restore them later when they get back. He rummaged through the scattered files until he came to a broken laptop and some screens, the computers were smashed beyond reason so he hoped that the laptop had what he wanted, he plugged into the USB port and after downloading some of the damaged drive he smiled to himself _'Project Blizzard_' the file read and it detailed everything, including its base of operations. He walked out and into the hall where Supergirl and M'gann were waiting.

"We have their position...let's go." he states walking out to where they came in.  
"Thank God...this place is giving me the creeps...again…" Supergirl states as she looks at the skeletons left by Scar's rampage, she shudders one last time before stepping into the moonlight bathed area were the bioship awaited.

"We calling in the league?" M'gann asks.  
"No...Scar and Roxy are our team...We'll bring them back on our own." he states with finality as he walks up the ramp and takes his seat.

**~XXX~**

After Roxy's captor revealed his secret identity to her taking his mask off, showing it was none other than Sam, he didn't really came to check upon her. Some of the other guards brought her food and checked if she's not up to no good. It left Roxy wondering what happened. Why wasn't he coming again? Did he remember her? Did she snap him out of this? What was going on? Knowing every passing second brings her closer to Antonov was unnerving enough to make her pace back and forth in her small room. And the fact she didn't know what was going on with Scar didn't help to get rid of this anxiety at all. She really wanted to talk to him. Even if he hadn't remembered her, she wanted to make him talk to her again. Maybe that was the sign of some sort of trust that he told her his story. He said they killed the little girl he knew. Apparently he was speaking about Kara. But she wasn't dead. So they probably made him think like this, to get all the emotions out of his mind. Roxy didn't know what to do. She was locked like an animal and she knew she has no chances to escape on her own without any help with Scar guarding her. Where's Nightwing? The night before Antonov's supposed arrival she couldn't sleep. She knew she has to have at least some sleep to be strong,. Who knows what tomorrow might bring? What if there could be a tiny little possibility to escape? She knew she had to rest, but couldn't help herself. She didn't close her eyes the whole night.

**~XXX~**

Meanwhile in the cave.

Nightwing was looking through the files again and again trying to find at least some hint to where Roxy was kept and where Scar could be right now. He watched tons of surveillance video records, but there was nothing useful. As for hard drive he found in the lab room, he restored most of the files he could and watched how Kara and Scar were tortured. Those scientists were very accurate, everyday reports contained a lot of smallest details about every single change in victim's or how they called it '_Object_' conditions. Blood pressure, body temperature, reactions to different allergens and chemical substances, video records of different tests. He also found a few files about programming. But the information didn't really give anything except what he already showed the girls in the facility.

Laptop's hard drive gave him a lot more he could think was left in there. It appeared that experiments on Scar and Kara were connected somehow to 'Project Blizzard'. He already knew Lex was standing behind this. But knowing what kind of a person Luthor was, it was obvious the official version didn't tell even a slightest truth about this whole situation. Meteostations? '_Yeah, right_.' Dick thought to himself snorting.

Digging deeper he found a locked folder named '_Blizzard details'_. It could take some time to crack it, but Nightwing was called one of the best detectives for a reason…

**~XXX~**

Roxy heard footsteps in the corridor and sat on her bed upright awaiting and dreading what was yet to come.

It had been a long couple of days, they had him going back and forth between facilities checking experiments and taking care of prison breaks and such so he savored the little break he had as he walked down the hallway to their one solitary prisoner. He felt bad for the girl he really did and something else tugged on him but he could never place it, every time his mind drifted this girl was at the fore front of his mind. Scar sighed as he continued to walk towards the door with the technicians that would help put the girl onto the table, it seemed a bit crude to strap her to a table but Antonov had insisted on it. _'Sick bastard'_ Scar thought the doctor made his skin crawl.

Once the door slid open Scar's heart broke as he looked at the girl sitting on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest, he was assured she was taken care of but from the looks of it she looked like she hadn't eaten. She didn't put up any fight until she saw Scar, he saw the faintest flicker of something in her eyes as she smiled at him, was it hope? Scar winced as a few more memories passed through but they were forgotten as he began to walk down the corridor with the girl strapped firmly in the bed.

When they started to move Roxy started to hyperventilate, the weight of what was happening was finally hitting home as memories started to flash through her mind. "Welcome Marina to this science lab it will be wonderful to have you here." she heard Antonov's voice as her mind starts going into over drive.

_-Flashback-_

Roxy laughs as she is led down the corridor of her job, being an intern at one of the best labs in the country had its perks. She just became a freshman in college, so when one of the professors told her about this internship in one of the most well known genetic laboratories she was more than happy to take this opportunity. She chose genetic engineering as her main speciality and working in this lab gave her an amazing start in her career. She worked there as a part-timer for a couple of months. Studying in college was interesting and she liked every day of her life back then. Everybody in the lab was very nice to her, especially one of the senior assistants – Stas Kurakin. He was tall, blonde hair, broad smile, he looked very attractive so Roxy couldn't help but buy on it. They became good pals with something in between. At least that was Roxy thought. He made up a new funny nickname for her everyday and they always went to lunch together. One day he told her about this important research the whole lab was working at. It has something to do with extracting some gene from insects DNA that helped to forecast rain and other weather cataclysms. It sounded so interesting that Roxy asked more and more questions about it and one day Stas told her he could introduce her to the head of this project - a well known scientist – Grigoriy Antonov. The girl couldn't even dream of such an honor. No wonder she agreed. Little did she know, it was all just a trap for her from the very beginning. Kurakin was just preparing her, making it possible to bring her to the secret room in the lab. They needed a volunteer, but of course no one wanted to try this on their own skin. She seemed perfect candidate - young and naïve, easy to impress and deceive. When she got used to seeing the lab tests for the project everyday Antonov decided she was ready for the main experiment.

"-This way-" Antonov said with a smile, Roxy smiled back at him but couldn't help but feel a chill ride up her spine when she saw the man smile, after a few moments of walking they found themselves in front of the tube she had always seen them working on but something was off or rather...turned on. Upon closer inspection Roxy found that the tube was working and operational, they said it would be years before it was operational.

"-I can't believe it...how did you get it to work?-" Roxy asks, she turns to see a few more scientists that had walked in and were now standing next to Antonov whose smile had turned wicked.  
"-it was always finished my dear...we were just waiting for the right...person to join our team-" Antonov says as he signals to the scientists, Roxy struggles as they hold her arms still and start to pull her towards the tube.

"-I don't understand! What are you doing? Let me go!" Roxy screams trying to break free.  
"-So sorry but it is in the name of science-" Antonov says as he walks over to the computer and starts the tub, Roxy struggles and flails but her screams fall on deaf ears as she shoved into the tube and the door closed, she pounds and pounds on the see through door until she feels the liquid start at her feet. When she looks down she sees that the tube is feeling with an eerie looking liquid but all she can do is scream and bang on the door but nothing happens as the liquid slowly passes her mouth and nostrils and Roxy can slowly start to feel her consciousness slip away.

-_End Flashback-_

Roxy's eyes snap open as they begin to undo her straps and take her towards the new and improved tube, she looks around frantically in search for Scar, she sees a few technicians then her eyes lay on the man who made this all possible, Antonov was talking to one of the scientists but her concern was on the man watching her the whole way as she was placed into the nightmare she had thought she had put behind her.

Once she saw his eyes look at hers she screamed the last thing she could to snap him out of it "SAM!..."

**A/N: REVIEW! Please)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for your wonderful reviews, so full of emotions! I loooove it!**

**Here's the next chapter. Read and review. =)**

To say Scar was having an inner conflict would have been the understatement of the millennia, his mind was reeling with orders straight from the top to keep this girl inside the tube until the doctor was through with his experiments but as he looked on at the scared girl that was strapped to the table as she was wheeled into the lab where various instruments were hooked up to a tube. He watched the young girl struggle against her restraints as the muzzle on her face kept her from talking, as she passed by him she looked at him with hopefulness and fear as tears streamed down her face, his heart ached as he watched the sight but his brain told him to stick to his orders so he started to walk out and down towards the hall when the doctors placed her in the tube, Roxy managed to get free of the muzzle and screamed one last word of hope.

"SAM!" she screamed before the doctors placed her in the tubes and shut the door, that word rang out in his head like a nuclear explosion, he stopped in the hallway as memories began to flood in.

"_You're a goof you know that - No onion no pepperoni you know that right? - Come on Sam please? - I'm glad you found me that day in the alleyway you're like the family I never had...I love you Sam…_" her voice and memories played through his head through his like a PowerPoint presentation, it was like someone opened up his skull and poured a liter of acid into it. His fists clenched up as his memories started to come back in full force. After a few minutes the memories stopped and he blinked a couple times as he looked around the research center as the memories of the past few days mixed in with his old, his fists clenched as his eyes glowed bright red as he realized that he had helped the man he promise to bury to put his best friend in a tube.

"Antonov..." he gritted out he pulled his mask off and dropped it to the side as anger boiled inside of him, his body temperature was rising as he drew in more energy into his cells as his anger began to wash over him. He realized that he would never be able to get Roxy out in one piece with all these guards here, he may have been bulletproof but she wasn't, he looked around and found a fire alarm and used his heat vision to set one of the corridors on fire before rushing to Roxy's hold.

He tore off the door and could see the liquid just coming to Roxy's chest, he could see her thrashing around and it only fueled his anger.  
"Antonov!" he angrily said, the doctor turned but never had a chance to say anything as Scar's hand wrapped around his throat in a death grip as the other scientists fled.

"You and I have some things to discuss but first things first..." Scar told the doctor, once he finished he threw him through the window that lead to the corridor and against the wall hard, his hearing picking up on bones breaking as the impact broke bones in the doctor but he didn't have time to do anything more as he rushed to Roxy as the liquid moved above her mouth, he grabbed both sides of the tubes cover and tore it off and caught Roxy as she fell forward, he quickly wiped the liquid off her face and looked her over with his vision to make sure she was okay.

"Roxy, I'm so so sorry..." he whispers over and over and he makes sure she was okay, his heart ached as he realized what would have happened had he not snapped out of it, he hugged the girl close to him and he could feel her arms wrap around his torso.

Klaxons and sirens were blaring as the facility as civilians and scientists ran towards the exit while swarms of troops and heavily armored mechs stormed in to try and neutralize the threat.

"ANTONOV!" Scar roared as he tore his way through more guards, Roxy was following close behind him. After Scar threw him there little re-union managed to give Antonov enough time to limp away and considering some of the pipes and flooring were lead lined Scar was having a hard time finding him with x-ray vision so he was having to rely on hearing and with these sirens going off and screaming he was having a hard time filtering them all out. He rounded a corner into a large hallway; hundreds of lasers were instantly trained on his chest as moved Roxy behind him staring down the guns of highly trained soldiers and mechs.

Some of the soldiers were shaking; they knew full well the man that stood in front of them was all but unstoppable. Sure there weapons were powerful but they would have minimal effect on the person in front of them.

"Well well well seems the project finally broke his chains." Morrison said as he shouldered a very big looking weapon that glowed blue along the sides until they reached the end of the barrel, Roxy saw Scar's eyes glow a dark red as the man that tried to rape her stood in their way.

"Morrison..." Scar gritted out. "I promised Roxy I wouldn't kill Antonov but you I hold no qualms about killing." Scar told the man, Morrison smirked as he pointed the weapon at Scar.

"Any last words alien?" Morrison said as the weapon wound up, Scar smirked.  
"Only one." he says as he blurs out of view, leaving Roxy standing there looking down the barrel of some very big guns. _'Uh-oh'_ she thought but before anything happened Scar was in front of Morrison with his hand on the end of the weapon.

"Boo." Scar said as he yanked the weapon away and caught Morrison by the neck before anyone could react, Roxy ducked behind the corner as the tension grew.  
"Roxy...you may want to turn away." Scar says, Roxy looks at him but nods and covers her ears and shuts her eyes tight as screams and gunfire started to ring out shaking her to the bone. After a few moments the tumbles stopped and she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go Antonov is outside, it's a straight shot to the exit just stay behind me." he tells her  
"Okay...Sam did you..." she asks about the fate of Morrison as she looks at the injured but not dead men lying on the floor were Scar was just holding Morrison in a death grip.  
"Come on let's go..." Scar said, his answer - well lack thereof was all she needed to know. Morrison was no more, the thought that Scar took a life unnerved her greatly but she didn't have time to argue with him about it as he pulled her through the facility, they were a few guards but they all dropped their weapons and headed for the exit when they saw Scar coming.

Scar pulled Roxy out into the moonlight and looked around furiously for Antonov, all his senses trained on one person only took him seconds to find the sniveling little man who was running through the woods, Scar blurred off and returned as he threw Antonov down hard onto the grass, Scar's eyes threatening to burn the man to a crisp.

"Scar...You promised." Roxy warned, she hated the man in front of her more than anything but they needed him alive to interrogate him.  
"I lied." Scar responded as he kneeled down beside the doctor who immediately tried to plead for his life.

"No please...I can tell you who I work for, the other experiments ...everything." the doctor said as he tried to crawl away but Scar grabbed the sniveling little man back the neck and reared his right arm back intent on delivering the killing blow. Everything tuned out as Scar started lose his grip on who he was, he was so angry at Morrison and so angry at the people who manipulated him he was slowly becoming the monster he was built to be as he stared down at the man. He could hear Roxy screaming at him and the faint sound of what sounded like an aircraft but that didn't matter as he looked into Antonov's cold eyes, even facing death the man reeked of evil. Scar internally debated with himself but it was decisive - Antonov dies now. Scar started to bring his fist down but he met heavy resistance as someone grabbed his arm. Scar's initial reaction was to bury the person who dared stop him but when he saw those familiar blue eyes and blonde hair he stopped.

"K-Kara?" he asked as the fog over his mind began to clear, Kara nodded and looked at the man beneath him then back to Scar.  
"Sam, I know you want to kill him but that won't bring us any closer to finding the people who employ him or whatever else they're doing..." she trails off letting his arm go, Scar looks to Antonov then to Kara before yelling and burying his fist into the ground next to Antonov, the doctor whimpered and closed his eyes only to realize he wasn't dead.

"You got lucky this time doc, but if you even think about Roxy again I'll submit you to every form of torture..." Scar says as he stands up and shakes off his hand of the dirt, Antonov stands as Nightwing cuffs him. But Antonov wasn't through; he was going to make this alien pay for what he had done. The so called Scar had ruined all of his chances to get his experiment back and that just wouldn't do, wouldn't do at all.

"Subject one." Antonov called out, Scar froze and turned to face the man with angry eyes  
"Activate protocol 3: Override authority Grigory Antonov." the doctor said, Scar's face went blank as his muscles relaxed and he dropped to his knees, Scar sat there for a few moments before his eyes rolled back and he slumped over onto the ground.

"Scar!" Roxy and Kara yelled as they rushed to his side, his heart was still beating but he wasn't responding to them.  
"What the hell did you do to him?!" Roxy roared as she stood "M'gann scan his memory." she said, M'gann nodded as her eyes glowed and she searched his mind after a few seconds M'gann's face fell as her eyes stopped glowing.  
"Well?" Roxy asked looking at the Martian.  
"That...He..." the Martian trailed off as her eyes began to water, Roxy's heart dropped as she feared the worst.  
"Protocol 3 was designed to...neutralize experiments in case they went rogue, but in Scar's case it..." M'gann trailed off looking at the fallen hero Roxy strode up and looked the Martian in the eyes.  
"What happened?" she asks sternly.  
"His memory...it was erased up until the point where they put the failsafe in." she whispers, Roxy blinks a couple times before the weight of what just happened hit her square in the face.

"We need to get him to the infirmary...NOW!" she yelled when no one moved, Kara picked up Scar and loaded him onto the bioship as Nightwing forcefully moved Antonov onto the ship, careful to hit the doctor on every sharp corner he could. Roxy sat next to her friend who was laying on the just materialized table praying to anyone who would listen that what the Martian wasn't true…

**~XXX~**

They put him on the hospital cot once they got to the cave. Red Tornado attached medical tubes to Scar's skin. He was unconscious all the way to the cave, and no one knew if he will wake up. Roxy, Kara and the rest of the team were waiting in the corridor before they could come to the infirmary after Red Tornado finishes his tests.

"We should've let him kill Antonov, otherwise it would never happen." Roxy was pacing back and forth gripping her head. "I should've never told him to leave him alive…" she kept whispering under her breath until Kara came and put a hand on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault. We need Antonov alive. Besides, imagine how he would feel himself killing a person." The blonde tried to calm Roxy down but it wasn't working. She shrugged her hand off her shoulder and came closer to the large window to the infirmary and pressed her forehead to the cold glass surface.

"I'm so sorry Sam…" she whispered bitterly.

**~XXX~**

The next day Scar still wasn't awake. Although the medical equipment showed he had a steady heart beat and normal blood pressure and the rest parameters were fine, he still was unconscious. Roxy spent a night sitting in the chair beside his bed, holding his hand. Kara found her in the morning sleeping resting her head on the corner of the cot when she came in to check upon Scar.

She dragged on the brunette's shoulder carefully. Roxy winced and her eyes snapped open and she turned back abruptly.

"What is it?" she asked her voice husky from sleep.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I brought you coffee." She offered Roxy a steaming mug smelling like heaven to an exhausted weather witch.

"Oh.. thank you." Roxy yawned covering her mouth with her hand. She didn't expect such a polite gesture from Supergirl since they weren't acquainted properly, but it still felt nice knowing someone thought about how she felt. It was very hard few days, and all she wanted was just run away and forget it ever happened, to wipe it away like a nightmare. But appeared it was way too far from over.

"How is he?" Kara asked softly.

"No changes." Roxy answered in a tired voice. "I just wish he was okay... " She trailed off. She was thinking about what happened all night and realized he probably won't remember her when he wakes up. The failsafe was put long before they met, so Kara was the only one he could possibly remember. It hurt knowing he would probably have no idea about who she was. She didn't want to lose him… again.

"Me too." Kara offered her a smile. "You look tired, you probably should go and get some rest, and I'll stay with him."

"But.."

"I'll tell you if there's any change, don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt him."

"Uhh.. okay.. thank you..?"

"Kara. You can call me Kara." The blonde smiled. "And you're Roxy, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Kara." She offered the blonde a hand which she shook.

"Nice to meet you too, Roxy."

**~XXX~**

The next day two girls spent together beside Scar. Kara wanted to find out what a man a boy she once knew grew up to be. Roxy told her how she and Scar met, how he saved her, how trained her to control her powers, how they lived. They were currently laughing at some funny story Roxy was telling when the door to the infirmary opened and a long-haired brunette came in. Both girls went silent and turned to look at blushing Zatanna standing in a doorway.

"I just got back from a mission in another dimension. I just found out what happened to him…" She trailed off coming closer to Scar's unconscious body. "Is it… is it true he lost all his memory?"

"Yeah... at least that's what Megan could find in Antonov's memories. He probably won't remember any of us…" Roxy sighed sadly as she stood up to let Zatanna sit in the chair.

Apparently Scar's body restored from that immense stress his memory loss caused and it was time for him to wake. The three girls noticed he stirred and his eyes fluttered open slowly. Three pair of eyes stared back at him intently, studying him closely. His cloudy gaze averting from one girl to another. When he glanced at Kara there was some flicker of recognition in his look. He opened his mouth slowly and said, his voice rasping.

"Kara?"

Supergirl's eyes watered as she leaned closer and took his hand in hers. "Yes, yes, it's me."

Roxy rushed to hug him tightly. "Thank God, you're awake!" she whispered hotly in his ear, prickles of tears already forming in the corners of her eyes. Scar seemed dumbfounded for few moments until he asked hesitantly. "Marina?" the girl only hugged him tighter thankful to every God he remembered her. "Yes.." she whispered. When she backed away he turned to look at the last girl remain standing in his ward.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Zatanna's heart stopped beating for a second and she covered her mouth with her hand to hide quivering lips as she felt tears start to stream down her cheeks. She stood there for a few seconds looking at a very confused Scar and then rushed to exit. They all heard loud sobbing in the hall.

He doesn't remember her. Nightwing told her about the failsafe before she entered the infirmary. But he remembered Roxy, although he met her after this failsafe point was programmed in his mind. And he couldn't remember her. What does it mean? That their relationship didn't mean a thing for him? It wasn't emotional enough for him to have at least some memories about her. He doesn't remember her… at all… She felt like her heart broke into a million small pieces, completely shattered. She slumped down the wall to sit on the floor in the hall. She thought she could never feel this lost again after her father gave himself to Dr. Fate, but apparently she was wrong. She felt this burning ache in her chest, tears smothered her, and her whole body was shaking. She wished she knew the spell that could make everything right, she wished it wasn't happening to her, she wished she could fall asleep and wake up to realize it was all just a bad dream….

Scars heart fell when he heard the girl crying he looked at the other two in the room with a confused expression.  
"Was it something I said?" he asks looking out towards the hallway then he realized he was in an all white room with medical equipment strapped to him.  
"Ummm any particular reason I'm in an infirmary?" he asks.  
"You really don't remember anything do you?" Roxy asks as she backs away enough to let him breathe, Scar puts his hand to his head and can feel what he thinks is a headache subsiding.  
"Last thing I remember was us stopping a bank robbery in Gotham, there were only 10 of them...who knew the guns would pack that much of a punch." Scar chuckles as he begins to take the equipment off, when there's no response he looks at Roxy whose face is somber.

"Scar...that was 3 years ago." she says, Scar pauses and looks at Roxy before he breaks out in a broad grin.

"Funny Roxy...is this payback for putting pink dye in your shampoo the other day?" he asks, Roxy's eyes narrow as she remembers the practical joke Scar had pulled but she doesn't let it take away from the seriousness of her voice.

"Scar...your memory was wiped, when you pulled me out of the facility they initiated your final programming...you barely remember anything...I'm surprised you remember me." she says, Scar stands and pulls the last of the equipment off when he looks at Kara with serious eyes.

"Is she serious?" he asks the blonde girl; Kara nods and speeds off before coming back with a newspaper in her hand. When Scar read it he could feel the dull ache in the back of his head grew, the date read 2015 - exactly as Roxy said, it had been three years. He felt anger surge through him as he thought about all that he had lost due to the memory wipe, the paper burst into flames as it was incinerated into ash by his heat vision. But after a few moments he began to calm down, he couldn't do anything about it now could he? No, he had to put that in the past and continue with what he was doing now, he looked at Kara and Roxy both and sighed.

"Alright fill me in on the past three years." he says taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Roxy looked at Kara before pulling up a chair and sat down to help fill in some of the more important details of the past 3 years.

_Much Much later..._

"So let me get this straight..." Scar starts trying to recall all of what Roxy had told him.  
"I joined..." he starts.  
"WE" Roxy cuts him off.  
"We...joined a team of superheroes which is actually a covert group to do the stuff the league can't be seeing doing, I've become friends with everyone and even went to prom with...Wonder Girl was it?" he asks and Roxy nods.  
"And on top of that the girl I just made cry is actually my girlfriend who I've been dating for how long?" he asks, Roxy thinks about it for a moment before answering him.  
"About a month." she answers, she can see Kara's face fall at that but doesn't comment on that.  
"Oh..." is all Scar says as his mind absorbs all the information, although he gets this funny feeling that he already has before.

He stands and stretches as he reaches for a shirt that he assumed Kara or Roxy had brought him before looking back at the two girls.  
"Well I guess I better go meet the team...again." he says with a smile, Roxy narrowed her eyes at him to tell him his joke wasn't funny but stood up nonetheless as the three people went out to help Scar get re-acquainted. As they walked out they saw Zatanna sitting on a bench presumably waiting for them, she looks at Scar and can't help but smile seeing him up and moving about. The three pause for a moment before Scar turns to the two girls.

"Can you give us a minute? I'll meet you there." he says nodding towards the main area, he can already hear the team eager to hear news about their fallen friend. After the two girls are out of sight he looks back at Zatanna.

"Hey..." he says, Zatanna smiles and steps closer.  
"Hey..." she answers, Scar rubs the back of his neck trying to figure out how to handle the situation, it was so much better in his head a few minutes ago.

"Look I just want to skip straight to the point..." he starts, Zatanna shifts nervously anticipating what's next.  
"I heard that we had dated for a while but since I can't really remember any of that or...you I don't know how to proceed...should we?" he gestures.  
"I don't think memory loss is covered in the girlfriend boyfriend handbook so I wouldn't know." Zatanna answers with a smile.  
Scar chuckles. "A handbook? that would make things so much easier." he says returning her smile, they stand there for a few more moments before Zatanna extends a hand.  
"Zatanna Zatara pleasure to meet you". she says, Scar quirks an eyebrow before it hits him, since he doesn't have his memory anymore he doesn't really know Zatanna...well not technically.  
"Sam...But most people call me Scar, it's nice to meet you." he says taking her hand and shaking it, Zatanna giggles.

"Nice to meet you too, Sam." When they break the handshake she gestures for him to follow.  
"Come on...the team is ready to meet you...again." she says with a smile, Scar smirks as he and her walk out towards the main training were everyone is waiting for him.

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? Review please?;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Damn, sorry guys again for the long wait! =((( but thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You are awesome! =))))**

**We have a totally new plot thing for the next chapters, so more adventures and hopefully all the ends will be tighten up together.**

When he got to the main hall everybody cheered him happily, but when they saw an awkward half-smile on his face everybody went silent. Zatanna that followed suit came to step beside Scar and waved to the team.  
"C'mon guys, he doesn't remember the past three years but we can help him remember." She smiled softly at Scar. She desperately wished him to remember her, their relationship... she didn't want to lose him just like this. Will he be able to fall for her again? Like he did the first time they met. Or it was just a meaningless crush for him, and she will have to live with her feelings without being able to share them with him... She didn't know the answers to those questions.  
It took quite some time to introduce everyone to Scar again. Everybody liked him, so almost all the members wanted to tell him something about his past activities, including the said member of course. Soon the main hall turned into a buzzing noise of all the voices saying "_hey, scar! Do you remember how you and I went to..."_ and such.  
Nightwing was standing in the farthest corner of the room watching the team and Scar closely. For some reason he had an apprehension, that something could go wrong again. He felt like he need to keep an eye on Scar a few more days... and maybe Roxy... They need to tell him what happened in the facility...  
Scar caught Nightwing staring, but the bird didn't avert his gaze.  
Somewhere along the way Megan stepped closer to introduce herself.  
"Hi, my name is M'gann. I'm a Martian and.. well... I'm a telepath... so.. I was thinking.. if you want to, we could try to.. bring at least a few memories back." she shifted nervously, not really knowing if she actually could do this or not. The last memory wipe she worked with had only 6 months period, not 3 years.  
"That's great! I'd love to do that." A flicker of hope appeared in Scar's eyes. These all people seemed nice and he really wanted to remember them all.  
"I can't guarantee you it will work, but we could try.. at least." Miss M gave him a small smile which he returned.

It had been almost an hour since the first introductions and Scar could feel the initial awkwardness of the whole situation disappear as everyone talked about he had helped them in some way or another or had just made them laugh out loud. Scar could still see Nightwing looking at him in the distance, honestly he didn't blame the bird - if what Roxy told him was true then he wouldn't be so trusting so quickly either but as everyone started to wander into their own conversations with each other leaving Scar and M'gann looking on at the team.

"Think you can really do it?" Scar asks turning to M'gann, the Martian turns and shrugs a little  
"In all honesty I don't know, it's going to require me to go deep into your mind which will open a link between us permanently until this whole ordeal is over, it will help me find memories and if you have trouble with some sort of flashback I'll be able to help instantly...there's one problem though." M'gann says Scar quirks an eyebrow and waits.

"It will open us to each others thoughts, so even if I'm not near you we'll still be able to hear each other's thoughts sometimes, especially if we think loudly enough." she says.

Scar thinks about it for a few minutes but when he couldn't think of any drawbacks he nodded. "Want to start now?" he asks, M'gann smiles and nods as they walk over to the couch, M'gann instructs Scar to lay down which he does and M'gann moves to his head and places her hands on either sides of his head.

"This may hurt a bit." she says as her eyes glow red, Scar nods and closes his eyes as he feels a dull ache begin to spread through his brain and M'gann navigated her way through his thoughts and tried to piece back together broken memories, once she dug deep enough she started to find the forgotten memories but when she tried to reach for them an invisible wall kept her from it. When she tried to push her way past she could feel Scar's pain and decided that for a first session this was more than enough as she slowly pulled out, careful not to damage anything before finally exiting his mind.

Scar rose up and could feel the sweat beginning to form on the brow of his forehead as he wiped it off. "Any luck?" he asks.

M'gann offers a small smile as she helps him stand. "I managed to put some small memories together but when I tried to push any deeper your mind refused to let me in, and when I tried to push past I started to cause physical pain." She tells him.

"So that's where this monster of a headache came from." he jokes with a smile causing M'gann to laugh and wave him off.  
"Don't worry after a few more sessions you won't even be able to feel it." she says with confidence, Scar rubs his temple as he looks around and notices some of the team staring at him from various positions in the living room, he quirks an eyebrow and looks at Roxy for an explanation.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asks, Roxy shakes her head no.  
"No we were just wondering if you were going to go brain-dead or something." she says with a smirk when Scar narrows his eyes.  
"I could be brain-dead and still manage to outsmart you." he counters, his smirk matching hers.

"Yeah-yeah, dream on." Roxy feigned a bored expression and waved her hand. This gesture made Scar cringe and a few pictures like a short movie flashed across his mind. He and Roxy were in their old apartment in Gotham bickering about lunch or something; she was standing exactly like she's standing now with exact same expression on her face. "_Memories_" Scar guessed. Megan's actions had some success. The thought made Scar smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Roxy asked snarky.

"You." A mischievous smirk appeared on Scar's face.

"Argh…" Roxy groaned and turned to leave. "I'll be in my room."

**~XXX~**

Later…

After a few hours Roxy heard a knock on her door.

"It's open." she responded, her voice muffled as she was currently looking through her closet.

"Roxy, hey.. uhh.. can we talk?" There was Nightwing standing in the doorway.

"Yeah.. sure" Roxy shrugged and waved to the bed showing him where he could sit.  
"No, in my room."  
"Uhh... ookaaayy.." Roxy drawled in confusion. They exited the room to see Scar standing in the corridor. "He's coming too?" the situation was getting more and more weird in Roxy's opinion.  
"Yes." Nightwing closed the door behind them and let the two sit on the bed, as he took a chair. "Look, we had some problems in the past because of me looking through your files without asking you first, so now I wanna make it the other way around." he coughed and continued. "I want you to understand that as a leader I have to make sure my team is safe, and it doesn't mean that I don't like you guys, but you need to understand, I have to do this. If I could choose I'd rather not have this conversation, but I need to know if you're a threat to the team now, when you two were abducted by Cadmus." Nightwing sighed and looked at them expectantly. There was a long awkward pause, but after some time Scar finally decided to break it.  
"I understand. And although I don't remember what was that all about our files." he chuckled bitterly. "I think it does make sense."  
"Yeah... I'm glad you're not sneaking behind our backs...» Roxy lowered her head. For some reason she felt very uncomfortable right now. What does he wanna know? Does she have to tell him about those days on lockdown?  
"Okay. I'm glad we understood each other. Now, first of, I wanted to show you something." he stood up to take his laptop with a hard drive connected to it. "I tried to find the facility your were in by going to the old one. It may not be pleasant for you Scar, but it was the one you were kept and tortured in, the one you brought down. I found a few hard drives, but most of them were damaged, or not fully working. I restored some files, but not all of them. That's why I need you guys, you could know something."  
"Wait, you went to that place? I thought it was ruined to the base." Roxy frowned in confusion.  
"Yeah, only upper parts. But that's not the point. Look at this." he pressed a few buttons and the laptop hummed to life. Nightwing pressed '_play_' and a video of Scar being tortured appeared on the screen. He couldn't help but notice Scar's hands clenched into fists and Roxy cringed as if in pain. He stopped the video and zoomed and cleared the picture like he did the last time when he first found it. "Look. There are two computers, on the first screen there's data about you, and on the other - about you Roxy."  
"But I wasn't there at that moment. I believe that was the approximate time when I was experimented upon, or so... what.. what are you trying to say? I don't understand..."  
"Exactly what you see. You were in Russia at that moment, I checked. So this means, both experiments were held at the same moment by the same people... and after three years, Antonov get control over Scar's mind to bring you back to him. Why would he need that?"  
"Uhh... I don't know.. to bring all the prodigal sons back to him?" Roxy suggested weakly.  
"Look at the title, you were called Project Blizzard, and at the same time Lex announces his new project of building three meteo-stations that has exactly the same title." Nightwing bring the old news report on the screen.  
"A coincidence?" Scar asked with a shrug.  
"We all know, when it comes to Lex, there are no coincidences, ever. But.. it's not all. You know how it happens, if Lex start a new project, it's always in the media, everywhere, on the news, in newspapers, on TV.. but this project has exactly the opposite promotion. I could hardly find this report. There was only one press conference about it. And no longer after Roxy escaped, this project stopped to be mentioned at all, like it never existed. Someone didn't want it to be so popular, no nosy paparazzi and such... don't you think it's weird?"  
"I don't understand, what are you driving at?" Both Scar and Roxy looked at Nightwing with puzzled expression.

"The meteo-stations. Roxy, do you remember anything about it? Maybe you've heard something while you were working in the lab, some talks and such... Scar, what about you? Do you remember those people mention something like this? Blizzard, meteo-stations, Luthor, I don't know.. anything?" Nightwing studied them both closely. There could be a chance Scar still had some programming codes working in his head, maybe these words could make his face cringe, showing if he's still a threat or not. Or he could actually remember something.  
Roxy started to massage her temples as if she had a headache.  
"Look... it was a long loooong time ago, and all these years I tried not to think of it, to block my memory on it, so it wouldn't hurt that much.. and now you want me to think about it again.. I don't know.. sometimes in the past when I recollected everything that happened I made some conclusions which were only my thoughts, and it could never happen actually, but now that I think about it after so long, I'm not sure what is my imagination and what actually happened, so I wouldn't rely on my answer that much if I were you. It couldn't be true." she trailed off. It was obvious she doesn't want to think about her past at all. "I think there was this one time... it was lunch time and I usually ate with Stas, but one day I was a bit late, had to finish some calculation in the lab.. and Stas was already there eating and talking on the phone with someone... I was standing with a tray behind him, so he couldn't see me.. and I think... I've heard something like Blizzard... maybe... I'm not sure..but when I came to sit on front of him, he hung up immediately. And I asked him who was he talking to in English... and I don't actually remember the excuse... but when I was captured a few days back.. there was Antonov, but no Stas.. I wonder where he is now..." she exhaled and went silent.

Nightwing studied her and he knew she was telling the truth, they were on their own with this. He had strong reason to believe there were other experiments like Roxy but the problem was the trail just stopped cold, no news, no clues, no hints to even suggest that the experiments had continued but Lex was never one to let a successful project fail especially one that gave powers, he was always looking for a way to take the league down a few notches but the problem was Nightwing didn't even know where to start, he needed someone on the inside but there was a problem no one on the team was suited for it - no one had the training to keep cool under pressure say for one person.

After they discussed it a little more they hit a dead end so Nightwing decided that he had gotten enough for today and dismissed them and putting the laptop up but as they walked out the door Nightwing turned to face them.

"Hey Scar could I talk to you for a second?" he asks, Scar looks at Roxy who was already down the hall and in the kitchen so Scar turned to face the bird.  
"What's up?" Scar asks wondering what this was about, he had already told Nightwing most of what he knows, or could remember.  
"I have a mission for you." Nightwing starts. "It seems we don't know much about this blizzard thing and I have a feeling that there's more to this..Lex doesn't give up on something quite so easily, especially if it's successful." he tells him, Scar crosses his arms and continues to listen.

"I need you to go undercover and find out what you know, I already have two undercover but there more focused on the Light and with your super-senses you would be invaluable at gathering information - so I was thinking we can put you in with them and you can also keep an eye on them, they were asking for more muscle in case something goes wrong and I can't ask Superboy because he doesn't have the training that you do." Nightwing finishes, he studies Scars face and readies for the worst, Scar had just gotten his memory back and he was already asking him to go back into the fray, Scar thinks about it for a moment before a small smile comes to his face.

"So I get to go undercover to find out about the people that experimented on Roxy and while I'm at it I get to spy on the bad guys all the while trying to keep my cover and keep those two people safe while maintaining my loyalty to the team." Scar surmises, Nightwing narrows his eyes at Scar before Scar smiles broaden.

"When do I start?" Scar asks as he agrees to the plan, Nightwing smirks as he brings up his wrist communicator. "First we need you off the team and I have a few ideas..." Nightwing says as he starts to give the plan to Scar. "How do you feel about punching me?" he asks, Scar smile only broadens as the plan was laid out before him _'This is going to be a very fun mission'_ he thinks as Nightwing goes over the details of their argument and fight.

_After some time..._

"So, let me get this straight, we start right now and I need to punch you?" Scar asked as he and Nightwing were standing in the doorway.  
"Yes, but don't try too hard, I still need my jaw, you know." The bird smirked to Scar and they headed to the kitchen area.  
It was half-filled with team members who weren't participating in the latest mission and the ones who constantly lived in the cave. As the two approached they started yelling at each other. Everybody in the kitchen turned to the sound to see their leader and kryptonian having a heated argument.  
"So you think I'm a threat?" Scar roared. "Just because I was controlled by some crazy scientist doesn't mean I'm still under his control!"  
"But you can't deny you could be dangerous! What if someone decides to take over your mind again, then what? An unstoppable kryptonian is under villain's control? I can't risk my team like that!" Nightwing countered.  
"Your team? So I'm no longer a part of it?" Scar raised his voiced up a few more tones.  
"I didn't say that!" Nightwing tried to object.

"No but the whole _'you might still be under control thing'_ is pretty clear in we're you stand.' Scar says angrily, he clenches his fist to warn Nightwing of the coming punch, Nightwing sees it and readies himself.

"I'm only looking out for the team and I can't have a weapon turning rogue against me again." Nightwing bites back, Scar moves his hand up and Nightwing tries to block the punch but Scar connects and it sends him staggering back while holding his jaw.

"I've had it up to here with you self righteous hero bullshit! You guys are no different than the people that tried to control me, I'm only here so Batman can keep an eye on me and I'm sick of it! I quit!" Scar yells for everyone to hear before storming off to his room to pack his things, Nightwing rubbed his jaw and was thankful Scar pulled the punch or that could have hurt but he had to keep up appearances and confined to rub it.

Roxy rushed to Nightwing. She helped him stand up but then started to yell at him.

"What the hell was that? A weapon turning rogue? I thought we already made things clear about that part! What the hell were you thinking offending Scar like this?" she looked at the bird angrily.  
"I don't have to report you about all of my actions." Nightwing answered still rubbing his jaw.  
"Argh!" Roxy turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. "Scar! Wait!"

Scar knew Roxy would try to convince him to stay, the argument was easy, the plan was easy, telling Roxy that he didn't want to stay here and trying to convince her to stay with the team - He'd sooner convince the sun not to shine but he could hear her footsteps in the hall until she was right behind him.

"What the hell was that?" She asks waiting for an answer, Scar doesn't turn but continues to pack  
"You heard me, I quit" he says, he finishes packing up his things before turning to see a very angry and confused Roxy.  
"Scar...you can't leave!" she starts before Scar hold up a hand to cut her off.  
"Roxy my entire life I've been treated like a weapon, I was tortured, trained to be the best assassin and brainwashed. I joined this team with you because I thought maybe I had a place among the heroes but I don't Roxy, they have every right to fear me I am what they say. I don't deserve to be here." he says. Roxy tries to object but he cuts her off.

"Roxy please, don't make this any harder than it already is. I'm leaving that's final." he says, he approaches her slowly before pulling her in for a hug, she embraces him tightly as if hugging him tightly will make him stay.  
"I love you, Roxy and I will always be your brother but I need to be on my own for a little bit but you need to stay here, you're a hero Roxy and always were, you'll do good things here and I'll be proud of you every step of the way." he says as he pecks her forehead then her cheek.

"Goodbye Roxy." he whispers, Roxy feels a gust of wind and when she looks up Scar was gone and there was no way in the world she would be able to find him again if he didn't want to be found. She wanted to be sad she really did, she wanted to be angry at Nightwing for offending Scar to the point he quit but Nightwing had a point, Scar under the enemy's control could be a very dangerous weapon. She tried to be mad at Scar but she couldn't, his whole life he had been treated as a weapon and he needed time on his own to do whatever he was going to do. After a few minutes of mental deliberation Roxy sighed and walked back to the kitchen to tell the team that Scar had really left for good.

**A/N: Oooh, what's gonna happen next? Your guesses?**

**Oh you'll never guess! *smiles mischievously***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~ Roxy x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! Please keep doing that, it makes us happy! =)**

When she entered the kitchen area she saw dozen pair of eyes staring at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it without saying a word. Her expression told everyone what the answer to their silent question was. She suddenly felt lost... like she was five years old and she lost her mom in supermarket when stopped by glass case with candies. She didn't want to cry for some reason...Just felt incredibly lost and alone...like all the sounds suddenly mute... everybody lowered their heads. No one wanted Scar to leave. Bart seeing Roxy's sad expression stepped closer and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, at least we still have you..." he said sheepishly. Roxy managed to give him a weak smile. Yeah.. at least they had her... like she had somewhere else to go...  
"I'll.. I'll be in my room..." she excused herself and left.

_Later that same day..._

That was the hardest thing Scar has ever had to do, he hated leaving Roxy behind. Her sad eyes still burn at the front of his brain as he leans up against the warehouse wall but if it meant keeping her safe from Luthor in the future and helps out the team with finding out about the Light's plans then he is all for it. His hearing picks up on faint footsteps and he knows Nightwing is close by but judging by the second set of footprints he hears he assumes the one of the other two people on this undercover cop are with him.

He sees a blonde headed chick in an orange tiger like costume and he arches a brow when it shifts between black and blonde '_Magic_' he thinks.

"Scar, this is Tigress or as the team knew her as Artemis." Nightwing says introducing the two, Artemis gives him a once over and smirks.  
"I take it he's the muscle I asked for?" she says turning to Nightwing, the bird nods so Artemis takes off the glamour charm and the black hair vanishes showing the blonde hair he saw earlier.

"I knew it was magic...Zatanna I imagine?" he asks looking at the two.  
"Yeah it masks my true appearance from anyone other than those who see me put the charm on." she says putting it back on, Scar no longer sees the black hair and only blonde as Nightwing gives out the plan.

"Scar's past has already been wiped so no worries on that end and he has recently had his memory wiped so no telepath can blow your cover." Nightwing says, Artemis looks quizzically at Scar when Nightwing mentions memory loss and Scar shrugs.

"It's a work in progress." he says nonchalantly, after Nightwing finishes the plan he turns to Scar  
"Since you don't have a past you'll need a new name you'll go by Prime from now on." he says, Artemis and Scar look at each other then back to the bird.

"Prime?" the both say in unison, Nightwing shrugs and looks at Artemis.

"Once you're aboard you'll need to prove yourself, Manta will probably have you fight someone strong then judge based on how well you do." She informs Scar, Scar smiles and follows Artemis as Nightwing leaves the two to head back to the cave.

"This is going to be fun." he says aloud, Artemis can't help but smirk herself.  
"Yes...yes it is." she confirms as they step onto the awaiting sub.

The rest of the way to the main Sub went silent. Artemis didn't want Scar to let anything that wasn't supposed to be known by Manta's people slip. Once they connected to the main board they headed to meet Aqualad. He of course knew about the new enforcer but didn't know exactly who that was. And since he never met Scar he didn't have to hide his emotions seeing the familiar face.  
"Kaldur'ahm, I brought our new muscle." Artemis said with that low and even voice of Tigress that so didn't suit her. Aqualad wasn't wearing a helmet, so when he turned to look at the new member Scar had a chance to finally see that Aqualad guy himself. Not that it mattered - he still had his X-ray vision, but still.  
They studied each other closely for a few moments and then Kaldur nodded in approval.  
"This is Prime." Tigress added.  
"Good." Seemed like Aqualad's face was devoid of emotions. Looking around quickly Scar noticed a few video cameras... seemed like even being Manta's son couldn't give you enough trust. "So, that's why they don't discuss any of the undercover things.." Sam thought to himself.  
"You will be introduced to Manta himself. Even being under my authority you'll still need to prove yourself to him."  
"I'm ready to do that." Scar's tone matched Aqualad's.  
"The sooner we do it, the better." Kaldur waved the two to follow him.  
After a few turns they came to a dead end with the door in it. Kaldur pressed a few buttons and the door slid open. Manta raised his head to look at the new comers.  
"My father, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm here to introduce the new member. Remember I told you I and Tigress need a strong guy that could be loyal and bulletproof?" the last word he said with just a hint of a smirk.  
"Yes, my son. So I take it, this is him." He stood up from his sit and came closer to look at Scar.  
"Yes, this is Prime."  
"Prime..." Manta said with a drawl as if tasting the word. Scar only nodded when heard his new name. "You're not very talkative, are you?"  
"Actions prove a person better then words, sir." Scar said in much lower voice than he usually spoke.  
"True... and you'll need to prove yourself... in action..." Manta showed them all to follow him.  
Tigress snuck a glance at Scar on the way out. He looked strangely calm and collected. Good. Because she felt these tingles of worry in the pit of her stomach.  
Another metal door opened and they saw Terror twins in the lounge room.  
"Tommy, I have a job for you." Manta called. The huge blonde guy turned his small head and grinned showing the misplaced teeth.  
"I'm ready." he stood up cracking knuckles.  
"You need to see what this guy has to bring to the table." He pointed at Scar. "This is Prime."  
"Prime? What kind of a name is that?" Tommy's sister Tuppence came to lean against Tommy's shoulder. Her brother chuckled.  
"Lets see."  
"Not here. I don't want you to crash my entire ship. Aqualad, get the sub ready, we'll head back to the land."  
"Oh I sooo wanna watch my brother kicks your ass." Tuppence stepped to Scar and poked into his chest lightly. "Although it would be such a shame to ruin this cute face." she stroked her thumb against his cheek.

Scar smirked and merely played the part, when Tuppence backed up Scar kept his smirk as he looked the big man over, the way Tommy looked at him Scar knew he was going to have trouble with him in the future, how much trouble was up to Tommy. They boarded the mini sub that Scar had just gotten off of, Icicle Junior decided to tag along so he could try his chances some more with Tuppence who was completely ignoring him as she stared at Scar asking him questions.

"So what are your powers handsome?" she coos looking over his rippling muscle, she must say he was a much better appeal then all the other losers aboard the ship, Tigress glance sideways at Scar wondering how he was going to handle it, the one thing they didn't go over was what they were going to go with as his new power set. He couldn't use heat vision or his super breath because that would be a dead giveaway that he had Superman's powers.

"Energy absorption, I can absorb energy around me and store it in my cells giving me superstrength, superspeed and invulnerability." he says, Artemis breathes a sigh of relief internally as the reach their destination. On the outside it looked like a normal warehouse complete with musty smell, rotten fish and enough fill to qualify as a land dump but as they opened the door Scar got a different smell, it smelled of blood and sweat and as they approached the middle of the warehouse he saw why.

"I use this facility to test all new incoming recruits most of them don't make it but the ones that do are put into service for either me or the rest of the Light." Manta says as he walks up the stairs to a little observatory, the whole ring was surrounded by walls that were made out of 15 feet worth of concrete that dampened the sound and prevented escape should anyone try.

Manta motioned for Tommy, Tuppence and Cameron to enter the ring. "I've had a change of plans instead of just fighting Tommy you'll be fighting all 3 and if you survive welcome aboard." Manta says as Tigress comes to stand beside him as Aqualad stood to the left of his father. Artemis looked at Scar and Scar merely winked at her, Artemis let a small smirk slip as she awaited the show.

Scar mentally commanded his armor and it materialized around him but he opted to leave the cape out "Looks like I won't get to know you a little better, huh darling?" Tuppence says a she takes a stance next to Tommy. Tommy cracks his knuckle and looks at Prime.

"I've gone toe-to-toe with Superman boy I'm going to paint these walls with your blood." Tommy says, Prime merely smirks as he just stands there.

"I hit allot harder then Superman." Prime says in his new low voice, our of the corner of his eyes he sees a blast of ice come from Jr and he makes no move to dodge it, the ice encases Prime causing Jr to smirk in victory.

"You see with the proper application of ice you can accomplish anything,gorgeous." Icicle says towards Tuppence who rolls her eyes, but the victory was short lived when the ice exploded sending shards everywhere leaving a smirking Prime.

"That the best you second rates got?" he asks taunting them, Tuppence was the first to leap at Prime but the punch was wild and sloppy so Prime easily sidestepped it as he brought his knee up to her stomach landing a fierce blow that knocked the wind out of Tuppence, due to her invulnerability she wasn't used to this so it effectively took he out of the fight as she clutched her stomach and doubled over.

"You'll pay for that." Tommy roars as he rushes Scar tackling him and pinning him to the wall, Tommy rears his arm back to deliver a punch but it was cut short whenever he started to weak.

"Mah strength...what's happening to it?" he asks as he staggers back, Prime had hold of Tommy's wrist as was draining him of his strength.  
"What part of energy absorption didn't make it through that thick skull of yours?" Prime asks. "I'm taking your strength, not that I need it but this fight is beginning to bore me so I decided to end it quickly...oh don't worry your strength will return in a few hours but I will leave just enough so this won't kill you." he says, Tommy looks up and asks.

"What won-" was all the big man got out before Scar's punch landed on the side of his jaw knocking him out, Scar stood up and cracked his neck before walking towards a very nervous Icicle Jr.

"Now what should I do to you...I wonder if your blood is as blue as your skin." Prime says in a low voice that sent chills through Jr, and considering whom he was a feat in itself.

"Uh-Oh…" Icicle let out as he began to shoot ice projectiles at Prime, Prime merely swatted them aside until Icicle backed himself into a corner but before he could look for a way out Prime's hand clasped around his jaw and mouth and picked him up off the floor.  
"My fingers spasm and the world becomes a lot warmer place." Prime says as he smile grows, this was just too much fun; Icicle squirms a few seconds before Manta raises his hand.

"Enough, you have more than proven yourself. And since Tigress was the one that picked you, you'll be her right hand man and will guard her with your life." Manta explains, Prime drops Icicle and half bows towards Manta.

"Yes sir." he says, Manta nods and begins to walk down the stairs as he looks at his fallen team.  
"Until we can find more appropriate quarters for you, you will be staying Tigress for the time being. Is that acceptable Tigress?" Manta asks, it wasn't really a question more like an order.

"Perfectly sir, it will allow me to get him up to speed." Tigress agrees, Manta turns his back and begins to head for the sub.  
"Welcome to the group Prime we have a lot of work to do." Aqualad says shaking Prime's hand before walking off after his father; Tigress comes to stand beside Prime and nods in approval.  
"Good job." she whispers so only he can hear. Prime smirks in response as the others groan and mumble to their feet, Scar winks at Tuppence as she helps her brother to the sub causing her to scowl at him.  
"You're going to get along just fine." Tigress whispers as they board the sub, Prime merely smiles as the begin the descent back to the main sub.

_Meanwhile at the cave..._

Half of the team was out on a mission. Roxy didn't participate since she just recently came back. Nightwing decided to give her a little break to recover after her capture and Scar's departure before she gets back into action. So she was wandering around the cave not really knowing what to do. She spent three years with Scar. He became her only family and now she just couldn't imagine her life without him. It felt so empty, so shallow without him...Like she lost a part of her body... They lived in the cave for quite a while so every place in here reminded her of him. She couldn't sort out her emotions, she wanted to be mad on Scar for leaving, at Nightwing for letting Scar go, wanted to be sad, but she couldn't. It was like all the emotions were drawn from here. She felt herself like she was made of plastic with no soul inside...  
She plopped down on her bed in her room...She tried to listen to music... but it couldn't stop her from thinking, tried to watch a movie, but even _Wild child_ reminded her of Scar, so she took a book from under the pillow. Since she became a part of the team she didn't have much time to read, so she used any possible opportunity for it. Now she had a whole lot of time for it. But the book slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor making photo fallout from between the pages. Roxy kneeled to the floor to take the book and saw the photos...It was the ones she and Scar made in a photo booth during the carnival in Smallville. They were making funny faces and looked so happy, it made her heart squeeze in pain... she tried to sooth herself with the thought that at least Scar wasn't dead...

_Back on the main Sub..._

Tigress punched in the code to her room and the door slid open to reveal a very simple room, Scar could smell shampoo and soap and all the necessities of a living space but other than that the place was spotless with only a few personal things like weapons and gadgets on the table torn apart for cleaning.

"I checked this room for bugs so you're safe to discuss stuff in here with me or Aqualad...» She starts as she takes her mask off and sets it aside.  
"You can have bottom two drawers for clothes and stuff, Manta lets me go to shore every week or so to pick up supplies so we can pick you up some different clothes and shampoo and stuff." She says plopping onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. Scar scans the room with his x-ray vision just in case and when he finds nothing he lays on the bed next to her; it was sizeable so there was some space between them but it wasn't awkward like Scar would have thought it would have been when Manta said they would be staying together.

"Anything I should know?" Scar asks as he closes his eyes, Artemis hums as her body starts to relax.  
"Well we have a plan to bomb the cave." she says nonchalantly, Scar opens one eye to look at her and without even opening hers she wave him off.  
"Nightwing already knows so the most of the team should be on missions or out of the cave, the only one were really after is Blue Beetle." she tells him.  
"Why him?" Scar asks, Artemis only shrugs as Manta hasn't filled them in on that part yet.  
"I don't know but that's why you're here, to hear the stuff we can't and to see the stuff we normally couldn't without blowing our cover." she finishes standing and heading toward the bathroom.  
"I'm going to take a shower then we can head to the cafeteria and get some food they should be serving..."  
"Steak, mashed potatoes, gravy and vegetables." Scar cuts her off, when she looks at him he only points to his nose.  
"I can smell it." he says with a smirk, Artemis matches it as she steps into the bathroom Scar was definitely going to be a big help.

**A/N: What do you think?**

**And we actually have a surprise for those who like Nightwing/Roxy pairing ;-) **

**If that doesn't make you review than I don't know what will o_O**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! And thanks for those who favourited, and alerted the story and even for those who just read it without letting us know about it))) we appreciate you all!**

**As we promised there's gonna be a surprise for Nightwing/Roxy shippers, enjoy! Oh and please let us know what you think because we even argued about some moments in this chapter. So we would like to know how it turned out.**

**~Roxy**

**TheGreenScar: Argued? More like Roxy sat in a corner until I relented but if that's arguing then sure lol**

**Roxy-Bluff: Argh!…**

_Chapter 14._

It's been two weeks since Scar had left. Of course everyone missed him, but between missions and trainings there wasn't much time to mourn about it. The team got used to his absence pretty soon, so the only one who still was sad was Roxy. She started to take part in missions and acted pretty well, but Nightwing saw she wasn't okay. And her sorrow could cost the team one day. He just had to do something. Besides, being a leader of a team of teenage superheroes with their hormones ranging wasn't that much of an easy job. So Nightwing came to understand why Batman left Red Tornado to watch them 5 years ago. Emotionless Android could handle the teenage problems a lot better than even Dark Knight himself. And considering Dick also had to keep an eye on undercover mission and the fact he couldn't tell about it to anyone only added to the stress he was having lately.  
So one evening after a few hours the team got back from the mission he decided he need to change something in this whole situation.  
He knocked on Roxy's door. After a few second he heard footsteps and Roxy's figure appeared in the doorframe.  
"Uhh.. hey?.." she looked at him with confusion. Not every day you see a Batman protégé coming to visit you. Even if you're a member of his team.  
"Hey.. Roxy.. um.. hi.. I.. uh.. well.. we all tired.. especially you.. and I was thinking.. maybe you wanna go for a walk or have a cup of coffee or something?" he was wearing his civies with his usual shades. The t-shirt wasn't too tight, but not too loose, It fit enough to reveal his muscles with dark blue jeans and sneakers.  
"You mean.. right now?" she pointed at his outfit.  
"Yeah.. why not? I mean if you want to, of course.." he shifted lightly. _'Man up, damn you, it's just a walk_' he scolded himself.  
"Uhh.. yeah.. okay, let me change my clothes, five minutes tops." she gave him a small smile and closed the door after he nodded in agreement.  
A walk or coffee with Nightwing.. hmm... interesting.. she thought while she quickly pulled her baggy pants down and took her jeans out of closet.

**~XXX~**

But not all of them could deal with Scar's leaving that easily. Zatanna was sitting in her room in the Watchtower hugging her knees to her chest. The last time she was so confused was when her father gave himself up to Dr. Fate. She didn't know what to do... she was just about to say something really important to Scar before this whole 'Subject 1' thing happened. Something really important consisting of three words. Three short words... she remembered her hesitations about it, wasn't it too early to say this out loud? Wouldn't it scare him off? Is that really true or just her imagination? And now he doesn't even know who she is.. well, apart from her name and formal things. And judging by his behavior he didn't like her this time... what she did last time she haven't done this time? What he liked in her back then but didn't like now? She couldn't concentrate on her work for the league. She started to make mistakes at mission and Batman dismissed her... temporary.. or at least that's what he said.. until she put herself together again... geez, they were dating for such a short period of time, but he got so deep under her skin.. How is that even possible? She couldn't make herself to eat or leave her room.. she didn't want to do anything... yeah, it was so long ago since she felt this numb before...

**~XXX~**

The change of scenery had been nice, at first Roxy was a little apprehensive of the whole idea but an hour in and she could feel her stress and sadness just sort of float away as her a Nightwing sipped coffee at a local shop, she would always be sad for Scar because he was family but that didn't mean she couldn't get on with the rest of her life, hell Scar hasn't even contacted her like he said he would.

"Roxy?" a voice broke her out of her rant and she turned to Nightwing who had a smirk on his face.  
"You're daydreaming again." he says with a warm tone, Roxy offers him a small smile as she wraps her hand around her warm cup of coffee.

"Sorry I was just thinking about him…" she says solemnly, Nightwing studies her face before taking a sip of his coffee, his fingers outline a piece of paper that Scar and given him on their latest get together, Scar had said he was hearing rumors and some facts about the meteostations but nothing to serious, he also warned him about the upcoming raid on the cave and made sure the bird was ready.

It was a note for Roxy that Scar had put together to inform Roxy he was ok and getting along fine and it shouldn't be long before he could see her in person again. Nightwing sighed as he looked across the table at the stunningly beautiful girl in front of him, he hated lying to her, every time he did he felt this sense of guilt creep up into him, he missed the old Roxy, he missed the fiery grey eyed girl that wouldn't let anyone get away with anything, that's the girl he was falling for and he'll be damned if he doesn't get her back.

After their coffee Nightwing had bought a couple of those cupcakes they sell at the front and offered Roxy one, Roxy smiled and took the treat and began to eat it as they made their way outside - after a few minutes they passed by Gotham park and Roxy could see a huge Movie screen in the middle with a few people up on hills and at the concession stands ordering what looked like food.

"What's that?" she asked curiously pointing at the crowd, Nightwing follows her finger and smiles.  
"It's an outdoor movie premiere, people get together and eat junk food and hang out while they watch classic films." he states, Roxy visibly brightens at his words.  
"Really?" she asks with just a hint of excitement in her voice, Nightwing only smirks when he sees her smile.  
"You want to go?" he asks, Roxy nods and heads off towards the big screen taking in all the sights and smells of something she's never been to before she looks around and finds a grassy knoll not too far with a tree on top with a perfect vantage point to see the screen.

"Come on lets go grab a seat." she says grabbing Nightwing's hand and practically dragging him to the tree as she ran up the hill, Nightwing chuckles as he sits down next to her, he's happy to see her excited for a change - her old glow is starting to come back as she looks to and fro at the families sitting around and playing and people in line at the food stands.

"Hungry?" Nightwing asks.  
"Yeah but there's so much to choose from...how about one of everything?" she says with a goofy smirk, but something tells him she is only half joking.  
"Sure thing." Nightwing says with a warm smile as he walks down the hill and starts to stand in line at the various concession stands.

After some time Nightwing got back to Roxy with two hotdogs in his hand and huge plastic glass of cola with two straws.  
"Sorry, I took one big instead of two smaller ones, not enough hands." he said with a goofy grin. Roxy wasn't sure she ever saw him with expression like this, but he looked cute, so she chuckled standing up and helping him by taking one hotdog from his hands. She noticed and noted to herself that one of them didn't have mustard in it. She hesitated for a few seconds until Nightwing nodded showing her she took the right one.  
"The one without mustard is yours." he said as they sat down beside each other.  
"H-how did you ..?" she didn't remember telling him about she didn't like mustard.  
"I'm a good detective, remember?" he tapped a finger on his temple which made her blush. Yeah, Batman's protégé, how could she forget? She didn't know whether she should be flattered he noticed or scared he spied on her... but it still felt nice he actually knew something about her, something this small and meaningless for everyone else but something that had a huge significance to her. She felt this warm feeling in her chest filling her from the inside making her breathing hitch a little and her stomach tighten.  
They were silent while eating both in their own thoughts. But when the movie finally started they turned their attention to the screen. Nightwing noticed a tiny little spot of ketchup on the corner of Roxy's lips. He even lifted his hand up in sudden urge to wipe it off, but stopped himself in the last moment. Roxy turned to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You.. you have a.. ketchup on your lip, right here." he pointed at his lips in the place Roxy soiled herself.  
"Oh.." she blushed. Making herself look like a little miss piggy in front of her crush, just great! She wiped her lips and turned to look at him. "How about now?"  
"It's fine now." he sighed as they turned to the screen again. The movie was black-and-white, apparently one of the American classic movies and Roxy hasn't seen it before, so she was watching attentively while Nightwing was looking at her. After some time there was a moment on the screen where the main character showed some note to his friend, but it blinked so quickly Roxy didn't have a chance to read it.  
"What the note said?" she asked in a hushed tone not tearing her gaze from the screen hoping they would show the paper again. When there was no answer she turned to look what Nightwing was so busy with not answering her. She suddenly found her face so close to his, their eyes were inches apart. He lowered his shades so she could actually see those beautiful blue eyes of his. They were staring at each other like this lost for the world for a few moments, until both realized they were too close and rushed to move away.  
"khhmm.. " Nightwing coughed as his voice suddenly became hoarse. "I missed that too.." they turned back to the screen not daring to look at each other in this awkward silence.

Nightwing silently cursed himself._'You moron, you can sneak inside the watchtower and not be seen yet you can't notice when the girl you like is about to catch you looking at her? Way to go dumbass'_ he scolds himself as he watches the movie, but he wasn't concentrating on the movie, oh no he was more focused on the beautiful girl next to him and their close proximity, did she like him like he likes her? How would she react to a kiss? Would she scold him or just burn him to a crisp right there with a lightning bolt?

_'Pull yourself together for Christ's sake'_ he tells himself._'It's not even technically a date is it?_' he thinks as he replays all the events that lead up to this in his head but he is quickly brought out of it when a romantic see causes Roxy to _'Awwww' _at the screen.

He leans over to peck her on the cheek but he stops short of her seeing._'Man up you bitch and kiss her already_' he commands himself, he gently leans over but catches himself as he thinks about the possible consequence, he really likes this girl and he doesn't want to scare her away on their first 'technically not a date' so he eases back so she can't see what he might of been doing and leans up against the tree again._'Maybe later...but not now'_ he thinks, she was having such a good time with the movie that he wanted her to enjoy it and not have to sort through her feelings that a kiss might cause.

When the movie was over Roxy stretched out and looked at Nightwing with a warm smile.  
"Thank you so much, I really needed this."  
"No problem, what heroes are for?" he shrugged with half-smile. She chuckled in response. Heroes... yeah...  
"Soo.. uhhm... let's go then?" she asked hesitantly.  
'Yeah.." he stood up first and offered her a hand to help her get up. She accepted. When their fingers met she felt this thrilling sensation in her stomach again. She looked up in his eyes but they were covered by shades so she couldn't tell if it was just a polite gesture or he meant something by it... when she stood up he didn't take his hand away immediately but held it a little longer. Maybe just a little bit too long than it was politely appropriate. Her heart sped up three times. She let the moment linger and didn't want to pull away before he did. They were standing like this, looking at their hands neither saying a word. But when after a few moments neither did anything, Nightwing just squeezed her hand in his and they headed to the park exit.

**~XXX~**

_In the mean time at the sub…_

Scar was leaning up against the shower wall letting the water flow over him, he couldn't really feel hot or cold as such but the feeling of the water running over his body and the sound of the water helped him tune all everything around him...that is until a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Sam...you ready?" the blonde's voice came from the other side, they only called each other's names in private, it sort of helped remind them of who they were before the whole undercover thing went down.

"Not really...you?" he asks under the water, he wasn't looking forward to the cave mission. He had already attacked his friends once and even captured the one who he considered a sister but he had been under their control so one could forgive him for what he had done, he had even lost most of his memory, but doing it willingly for the sake of his cover still left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Not really…" she says as she walks over and sits in the chair next to the desk, this next mission could really cause some harm if they're not careful, especially if the twins decide they want to go outside mission parameters, _'Thank God Sam's coming along'_ she thought to herself if the twins did get out of control he was the one person who could put them in their place….

**~XXX~**

They were walking holding hands to the zeta tube,neither dared to break this peaceful silence. Roxy's emotions reeling… Nightwing himself is holding her hand right now! She remembered how Scar used to tease her about this huge crush she had on Batman's protégé. Every time he was on the news Scar managed to rush into her room to grab her and make her watch the report and then laugh at her and say she was drooling, and for the record, she did not! At the thought of Scar she sighed...If he only knew... God, she wanted to tell him about it so much! He was the only real friend she had, for some reason girls tend not to like her, so she discussed all the personal stuff with him. And now she can't even call him… but she tried to push those sad thoughts away and concentrate on the current situation. Nightwing's palm was broad and warm; she felt this nice feeling of secure and protection when he held her. She wondered what it was like to be with him. And where this takes them? Probably nowhere... Just a movie in the park, so what? Not a big deal. She tried not to get her expectations too high so it wouldn't hurt later if it actually didn't mean a thing.

By the time they got to the tube she was calm and made her inner excitement die down a bit. They stopped in front of unused telephone booth and Nightwing bent ever so lightly.

"Ladies first." She could catch the hint of playfulness in his tone. God, is he always so cool and collected? A sudden thought of taking his calm mask off and bring his true passion to the surface crossed her mind. She cleared her throat and forced a smile that came along with a light blush as thinking about ripping his clothes off standing right in front of him was.. well… too perverted. She stepped into the tube and punched the code.

Nightwing stood there was a few seconds to collect himself, this whole thing was too overwhelming. He was in this dreamy cloud for a bit before he realized he forgot something, something really important.

The Light attacks the cave… in…. he looked at his watch…oh God… right now….

**A/N: Dear readers! We actually have something like an interactive game for you. There were some reviews about different pairings that we didn't actually put in the story, but some of you guys wanted them. So, here's the thing. You leave a review to the story saying what pairing you want to see and maybe a reason for it, what do you see in the pairing that we obviously missed and the best one wins, no slashes though -_0**

**The winner gets a side-story about a pairing this person requests. We send it to the winner via PM or DocX. **

**So, ready set go!)))**


End file.
